Harry Potter e o Engina de Clyddon Eidin
by Pontas13
Summary: Harry e os outros tentam impedir que os Comensais da Morte, ainda vivos, revivam o Lord das Trevas. Ele vai conseguir?
1. Ovo e Rã

Era dia das bruxas, e o salão de Hogwarts estava inteiramente decorado para a festa. O diretor Flitwick havia decorado o salão principal com varias abóboras que flutuavam em cima das mesas, havia morcegos de verdade que a cada minuto desciam em um vôo rasante sobre a cabeça dos alunos.

O alvoroço no salão era ensurdecedor, pessoas falando para todos os lados, gargalhadas soavam em um tom altíssimo, tudo estava bem. A mesa da Grifinória estava farta de guloseimas, com pudins, pasteis doces, bolos de chocolate, vários tipo de sopas e salgados, suco de abóbora, sorvete, o bastante pra alimentar um bando de Testráilos por uma semana. Ao meio da grande mesa da Grifinória, um grupo de amigos conversavam entusiasmadíssimos.

-... você acha que aquele Cooper conseguiria pegar o pomo de ouro antes do Ted? Nem pensar! – dizia um garoto moreno enfiando um pedaço de pudim na boca.

- Ted tem uma visão de águia! – argumentou uma garota com longos cabelos ruivos e lisos, seus olhos eram azuis e tinha a estatura de uma garota meiga e gentil. Victorie Weasley era uma garota como se podia dizer... atraente aos outros garotos, sua beleza era incomparável, provavelmente herdara de sua mãe Fleur.

- Mas o time da Sonserina é muito bom, como chama aquele seu amigo mesmo Vic? – perguntou um outro garoto bem humorado, seu cabelo era castanho, era bonito e como se podia dizer um grande amigo que sempre ajudava todos.

- Roran.

- Ah! Esse mesmo, um ótimo jogador na minha opinião – disse Ted Lupin.

- Mas acho que você não terá problemas com ele – murmurou Victoire em seu ouvido para que só ele ouvisse – você é um metamorfomago não? Pode aumentar sua audição e melhorar sua visão.

- Shii! – Ted olhou para os lados para ver se alguém tinha escutado – sabe que metamorfomagos não podem jogar quadribol.

-...mesmo eles tendo bons artilheiros não ganharão – continuava a dizer o moreno – vai ser só uma questão de tempo, nem mesmo o jovem Roran vai derrubar a Grifinória.

- Mas por precaução deveríamos colocar uma marcação extra nele – disse Ted pensativo olhando para mesa da Sonserina – sei que é um garoto de apenas quatorze anos, mas você sabe como ele joga, foi mais jovem jogador de quadribol de Hogwarts desde meu padrinho.

Ele esticou o pescoço pouco mais para poder ver melhor o outro. Roran era um garoto pequeno de cabelos escuros, era muito estudioso e talentoso, um aluno que conseguiu conquistar um lugar no Clube do Slugue no mesmo ano que entrou em Hogwarts. Ted nunca gostou dele, não por ser da Sonserina, mas por Roran ser o melhor amigo de Victoire, que se conheceram no Expresso de Hogwarts. Eles eram quase inseparáveis argumenta Ted sempre que podia, mas Victoire sempre falava que eles eram apenas "bons amigos". O garoto também tinha um amigo da Corvinal Erlian Mallot, muito inteligente e nascido trouxa, um pouco incomum alguém da Sonserina andar com nascido trouxa, seu padrinho Harry sempre dissera que o pessoal da Sonserina odiava nascidos trouxas.

- Coloque Brye e Egan para tacar balaço nele – sugeriu seu amigo a frente dele.

- Melhor colocar a Victoire para distrair ele, isso sim – resmungou Ted.

- Você é o garoto de dezesseis anos mais imaturo que eu tive o desgosto de conhecer – retrucou Victoire lhe lançando um olhar de desprezo.

- Olha só quem fala – respondeu o garoto se levantando – como se eu tivesse ficado feliz em te conhecer.

- Aonde vai?

- Banheiro.

Dizendo isso ele saiu do salão que estava muito movimentado para fora dele também, alguns alunos já estavam indo para seus dormitórios. Ted virou no primeiro corredor e entrou na primeira porta a esquerda.

- Aquela garota me tira os nervos – resmungava.

- Lupin!

No mesmo instante o garoto levou um susto e se deparou com um fantasma o observando.

- Ta fazendo o que aqui Murta? Seu banheiro fica no segundo piso – disse ele constrangido.

- É muito bom te ver também – disse ela – mas só queria lhe perguntar por que a cada noite, meninas da Grifinória vem ao meu banheiro me incomodar...

- Eu é que vou saber? Não tenho nada ver com elas!

- Posso jurar que acabei de ver aquela sua namorada Mancouver no meu banheiro falando sozinha...

- Ela não é minha namorada...– se apressou a dizer Ted – foi, não é mais.

- Isso não me interessa – disse a fantasma – mas ela anda trazendo objetos muitos estranhos pra lá sabe – Murta deu um mergulho no chão e sumiu.

Os lábios de Ted se contraíram, sua curiosidade começou a crescer no seu peito, ele enfiou a mãos nas vestes e tirou uma capa.

- Sei que o senhor disse pra eu usar apenas em caso de emergência... – disse ele baixinho olhando uma capa da invisibilidade –... mas sei que o senhor também sempre media seu nariz nas coisas que não eram da sua conta.

Ele se afundou em baixo da capa e saiu andando pelos corredores de Hogwarts. A cada passo que dava o castelo ficava mais tenebroso, o alvoroço do salão principal começou a sumir de seus ouvidos, tudo estava quieto. Ele subiu as escadas para chegar ao segundo andar na esperança de encontrar Emilia Mancouver no banheiro da Murta ainda.

Ted Lupin era um garoto muito esperto e curioso, e sempre saia durante a noite depois do toque de recolher para explorar o castelo, tinha um certo tato de Remo Lupin na sua cabeça, mas também era tão corajoso e risonho quanto Tonks, sempre teve bons amigos ao seu lado para lhe fazer sorrir. Fora criado por sua avó Andrômeda e tinha o padrinho mais famoso do mundo, tinha um certo receio de não seguir as regras como ele. Havia ganhado a capa de invisibilidade para usá-la em alguma emergência

"_Sabe, caso algum aluno mais velho da Sonserina lhe chatear, você coloca a capa e vá lançar uma azaração nele, é... eu faria isso, mas nunca use para sair escondido a noite!."_ Disse a voz de Harry em sua cabeça.

Ele sabia que depois que terminasse a escola deveria devolver a capa a seu padrinho que, como já sabia, era uma tradição de sua família passar a capa de pai para filho, mas mesmo não sendo filho do mesmo, o travava como um pai.

Ted deixou seus pensamentos sumirem no momento em que a porta do banheiro da Murta se abriu e de lá saiu sua amiga Emilia Mancouver. Ela segurava alguma coisa na mão e falava sozinha. Ele começou a segui-la para tentar escutar o que ela dizia, mas nada fazia sentido.

- Não sabia que Hogwarts aceitava pessoas de fora do país – disse ele baixinho – sempre soube que ela era esquisitona, deve ser Irlandesa.

À medida que andava o barulho de vozes no salão principal voltavam a surgir dificultando ainda mais escutar o que a garota dizia. Ted no mesmo instante fez suas orelhas mudarem de forma para poder escutar melhor, mas na mesma hora Emilia dobrou mais um corredor, ela desapareceu como fumaça.

- OVOS E RÃ, O QUE ESSES ALUNOS PENSAM QUE ESTÃO FAZENDO!

Com a audição aumentada ele ouviu a voz da professora McGonagall que estava no extremo do corredor e vinha caminhando falando com Murta. Sua voz adorável quase fez Ted ficar surdo. Sua orelha voltou ao normal quando a professora passou perto dele, ele esperou ela sumir para despir a capa e começar a caminhar de volta para o salão principal. No mesmo momento tudo escureceu e ficou silencio.

Em um baque, um Harry mais adulto tinha sido jogado para fora de uma penseira para uma poltrona. Ele ajeitou os óculos e olhou para frente. O Harry adulto não estava quase nada diferente do de antes, Hermione sempre dizia que a juventude dos bruxos era mais prolongada devido que os mesmo podem viver até 150 anos. Ele tinha crescido um pouco e ficado mais forte, tinha expressão de autoridade agora que era um grande bruxo.

Nesses dezenove anos desde de a queda do Lord das Trevas, Harry tinha se tornado chefe do departamento dos Aurores e trabalhava no ministério da magia no segundo piso. Seu olhar passou da penseira para um garoto sorrindo a sua frente.

- Então? – disse o garoto.

- Não me interprete mal Ted, mas não entendi direito o que você quis me mostrar quando me forneceu essa lembrança – disse Harry se levantando.

- Não entendeu? – espantou-se o Ted mais crescido e abrindo os braços – você não viu tio Harry, atividades suspeitas no banheiro da Murta, objetos estranhos, Emilia sumindo...

A porta da sala de escancarou e uma moça com muita seriedade no rosto entrou, tinha os cabelos ondulados e castanhos.

- Descobriu alguma coisa? – perguntou ela.

- Não...

Hermione Granger, sua velha amiga sabe tudo de Hogwarts tinha entrado na sala dele. Ela trabalha no ministério também no Departamento de Execução das Leis da Magia onde foi uma voz ativa que garantiu o fim das opressivas leis a favor dos bruxos puro-sangue. Tinha a mesma expressão de juventude que o outro. Harry já havia se acostumado com as habituais visitas dela, a garota trabalhada no mesmo piso que o dele.

- Como assim – começou Ted olhando para ele – eu acho muito estranho alunos da Grifinória trazendo objetos estranhos para Hogwarts. – em um ar de desapontamento saiu pela porta aberta e a fechou.

- Harry eu sei que você está obcecado para pegar o autor desses ataques – Hermione tinha se aproximado e sentado na cadeira frente a ele – mas...

- Eu não quero filho meu correndo risco lá, Tiago teve um ano tranqüilo, mas quem diria que esse ano vai ser normal também, e se começar a acontecer ataques de novo...

- Eu sei, mas e se não foi uma coisa passageira?

- Eu só quero a segurança deles – disse – não quero que fiquem observando coisas estranhas acontecer em Hogwarts e começarem a se meter do que não é da conta deles.

- Como nós fazíamos? – disse Hermione sorrindo.

- Exatamente – disse Harry rindo também – tenho a intuição que Alvo e Rosa vão acabar sendo os novos "Harry e Hermione".

- Não devemos culpá-los, está no sangue deles – disse Hermione olhando para a penseira – então me diga, o que Ted queria te mostrar?

- Bom... festa de dia das bruxas, Murta falando que garotas da Grifinória tem estado no banheiro dela, Mancouver falando sozinha em outra língua, que não sei até agora como, já que descobrimos que toda sua família é nascida na Inglaterra – Harry deu um suspiro e olhou a garota a sua frente – e McGonagall falando algo de ovo e rã, mas é muito esquisito... é como se meninas da Grifinória tenham tramado algum ataque se juntando no banheiro...

- Que você disse? – perguntou Hermione pensativa.

- Como se meninas da Grifi...

- Não isso, da professora McGonagall.

- Que ela estava brava com ovo e rã?

- É!

- Acho que se referia a algum tipo de ovo de dragão não? – perguntou Harry olhando por cima dos óculos.

Hermione, porém, não respondeu, puxou a varinha da qual uma lontra prateada surgiu.

- Quero ver Rolf Scamander aqui na sala de Harry Potter imediatamente – disse ela para lontra, que logo em seguida saiu em disparada para a porta e passando como se não houvesse nenhuma.

- Por que não chama o Amos Diggory? – perguntou Harry se levantando – ele é o chefe do departamento do Rolf.

- Não, não confio no Diggory – disse ela rispidamente – tem estado biruta ultimamente – ela se levantou também - e levo em consideração de que Scamander é neto de Newt Scamander, o autor do livro Animais Fantásticos e onde Habitam.

É claro que ele sabia disso, mas ela também tinha esquecido de acrescentar que Rolf tinha se casado com nada menos que Luna Lovegood, não que ele não gostasse da amiga, mas ninguém de bom senso se juntaria a Luna.

- Onde está o Rony? – perguntou a garota dando uma espiada para fora da sala.

- Foi verificar um furto na loja do Jorge no Beco Diagonal – contou Harry.

Por um tempo Rony trabalhou na loja Gemialidades, mas passou para a profissão de auror quando Harry se tornou chefe do departamento.

- Aposto que vai dar uma passada na casa da mãe dele para almoçar – disse Hermione amarrando a cara no instante em que soaram batidas na porta.

- Entre – mandou Harry.

A porta se abriu e revelou Rolf Scamander, um rapaz com uma expressão tão sonhadora quanto de Luna, trabalhava no Departamento para a Regulamentação de Criaturas Mágicas, quarto piso.

- Me chamou senhor Potter? – perguntou ele quando entrou na sala timidamente evitando olhar Harry.

- Na verdade...

- Eu te chamei aqui – disse Hermione com autoridade – precisava ter certeza sobre minha teoria – ela pegou um pergaminho na mesa e começou a rabiscar algo – o que conseguimos juntando ovo e rã?

- Bom... isso depende do ovo – começou a falar Rolf.

- De Dragão – sugeriu Harry.

- Nada – disse Rolf olhando ele pela primeira vez.

- Mas – Hermione agora trazia o pergaminho a Rolf – se juntar ovo de galinha e rã...

- Se a rã chocar ovo obteremos...

- Um Basilisco! – concluiu ela mostrando o pergaminho que tinha desenhado um ovo e uma rã do lado, igual basilisco.

- Exatamente! – disse Rolf.

Harry agora tinha mudado sua expressão de confuso, para aterrorizado.

- Vocês têm certeza disso?

- É uma teoria Harry, por isso mesmo o chamei aqui – disse Hermione.

- Rolf pode ir – disse Harry e o rapaz saiu de sua sala, ele se virou para a garota – Basilisco... em Hogwarts?

- É uma explicação não, ele mata só com o olhar.

- Mas seria muito obvio um basilisco andando em Hogwarts e ninguém ver – disse Harry começando a andar pela sala – e mais, a pessoa teria de ser ofidioglota para poder controlar um Basilisco, e você sabe que Voldemort foi o ultimo... e... pelo que parece são alunas da Grifinória não?... que causaram os ataques.

- É estranho mesmo – disse ela olhando ele – mas pare de pensar um pouco nisso – acrescentou se virando para sair da sala – está tudo bem, acho que não vai acontecer nada em Hogwarts, e ninguém vai culpá-lo pelo que já aconteceu não é? – ela abriu a porta e saiu deixando-o sozinho.

Realmente ele estava ficando obcecado pelo assunto de ocorrer perigo em Hogwarts. Há dois anos atrás aconteceram alguns desaparecimentos misteriosos na escola, todos os alunos que haviam desaparecido foram encontramos mortos sem nenhum vestígio em lugares diferentes. Ele fora o encarregado de investigar esse assunto, mas nunca conseguiu encontrar a pessoa que matara os alunos. Era frustrante para a cabeça dele, achava que os ataques poderiam ter sido causado pelo professor de defesa contra as artes das trevas, mas não, havia interrogado todos de Hogwarts, ninguém nunca soube quem ou o que matou aqueles alunos. Harry estava preocupado com seus filhos Tiago e Alvo. Tiago já estava indo para o segundo ano e Alvo iria começar o primeiro ano, ele nunca se perdoaria se algo acontecesse com um dos dois, e ainda mais, tinha os filhos de Gui, Jorge, Percy e Rony, estava querendo ter certeza que todos iriam ter um ano letivo tranqüilo.

Ele se virou, abriu a gaveta se sua escrivaninha e tirou dois vidros, um vazio e outro cheio de uma substancia prateada, sacou a varinha e tirou a memória de Ted da penseira e depositou dentro do vidro vazio, depois pegou o vidro que já estava cheio e depositou dentro da penseira. Harry guardou os dois vidros de volta no lugar e em seguida mergulhou de novo para mais uma onda de lembranças.

Estava no salão principal de Hogwarts, havia uma fila de alunos na frente da grande mesa dos professores; sentado lá estava um outro Harry interrogando os alunos.

- ... eu estava no dormitório, não sei nada que aconteceu – dizia a garota.

- Próximo – disse o Harry sentado na mesa.

Uma garota de cabelos negros e ondulados se sentou a sua frente.

- Você é? – perguntou sem olhá-la.

- Emilia Mancouver – respondeu a garota.

- Estudante de qual ano?

- Sétimo senhor.

- Sabe quem ou que matou aqueles alunos? – perguntou ainda sem olhar a menina.

- Não senhor.

Harry viu seu outro erguer os olhos verdes para os olhos da garota.

- Poderia me dizer por que ano passado à professora McGonagall me disse que a senhorita estava passando vários dias no banheiro interditado do segundo andar?

- Eu nunca fui aquele banheiro – disse a garota – nunca quebrei nenhuma regra da escola – sua voz ia morrendo, não estava conseguindo encarar ele nos olhos – estou sendo culpada por muitas coisas que eu nem ao menos fiz.

- Por exemplo?

- Estão dizendo que estou indo a esse banheiro trazendo objetos das trevas – começou ela – estão acusando eu e minha amigas, também me acusam de roubar estoque de poção, ou às vezes plantas da estufa de Herbologia.

Harry continuou ver a si mesmo encarando a menina, sentiu um pouco de pena ao ver que a garota ficava aterrorizada com aquele olhar dele; ele abafou uma risada; tinha acabo de lembrar que seu antigo professor de poções em Hogwarts tinha a implicância de sempre encará-lo nos olhos e quase sempre descobria se ele mentira ou não.

- Tudo bem – o Harry que estava na mesa começou a escrever num pergaminho – quero que entregue isso para seus familiares, e que compareçam na data marcada – e entregou o pergaminho pra menina. – próximo.

Uma menina de cabelos ruivos se aproximou, era sua sobrinha Victoire.

- O que tem a me dizer? – perguntou ele como se não fosse uma conhecida dele, mas a garota estava muito abalada, estava a ponto de chorar.

- Foi horrível tio! – começou ela com uma voz tremula e ele imediatamente fitou seus olhos nela – eu estava com a Cassandra hoje de manhã no dormitório, ela tinha uma detenção a cumprir com o professor Baker... nós íamos passar o dia vendo o treino de quadribol do Ted depois – a voz dela foi sumindo seu desespero foi aumentando as lagrimas começaram a sair de seus olhos – mas... ela não voltou... ai quando fui na sala do professor ela...ela tava caída morta tio... – e começou a chorar.

O Harry que estava sentado imediatamente se levantou e chamou Hagrid que estava na porta do salão de guarda.

- Hagrid, leva ela pra Madame Pomfrey – disse ele.

- Claro, agora mesmo – disse Hagrid pegando ela no colo aos soluços e saindo do salão.

- Senhor Filch, poderia chamar o professor Baker pra mim – pediu ao zelador que estava ao seu lado.

O Sr. Filch concordou e atravessou o salão principal ao encontro da porta, quando ela se escancarou e uma professora McGonagall entrou correndo.

- Mais um corpo Potter – disse ela – o professor Longbotton acabou de encontrar a beira da floresta negra.

Harry viu a si mesmo sair correndo em direção a professora com a cara mais seria do que jamais vira antes.

- Mais um aluno? – perguntou enquanto passava por ela.

- Um professor...

- Professor? – exclamou ele se virando pra ela quando estava quase atravessando a porta do grande salão junto ao Sr. Filch.

- Do professor Baker – respondeu a professora.

Harry olhou para ela, não sabia o que pensar nem o que responder; mordeu seus lábios com os dentes, depois olhou para o chão pensativo. O professor Baker era seu maior suspeito. No mesmo momento tudo ficou escuro e começou a rodar, o silencio pairou, e ele se sentiu jogado de volta para a poltrona da sua sala no ministério. Estava desorientado e confuso, nunca um caso havia lhe escapado, será que o professor Baker matou alguns alunos que não gostava e depois se suicidou? Seus pensamentos vagavam dolorosamente em sua cabeça até que a porta da sua sala se abriu novamente e revelou Rony Weasley.


	2. Pegas de Montrose

Rony Weasley havia se tornado um homem forte e alto, mas sua cabeça continuava sendo aquela mesma de Hogwarts de uma pessoa brincalhona.

- E ai? – perguntou Harry quando o outro fechou a porta.

- Eram quatro assaltantes – começou a contar Rony sobre a loja de Jorge – Jorge já tinha estuporado um deles quando eu cheguei lá – ele meteu a mão em um bote de feijõeszinhos de todos os sabores que tinha na mesa de Harry – mas ainda tinha três sabe... e eles não deram chance ao Jorge, petrificaram ele – ele fez uma careta quando começou a comer – sorte que eles não viram a Angelina no fundo da loja senão eles teriam roubado a loja toda.

- Mas você pegou eles?

-... bom, eu cheguei lá e eles já estavam pegando tudo que podiam...mas sabe, não tive chance também, eram TRÊS.

- Eles escaparam? – perguntou Harry rapidamente.

- Não! Eu peguei aquele que o Jorge tinha estuporado!

- Rony – Harry se levantou de poltrona e foi ao lado do amigo – os aurores são treinados para enfrentarem até cinco bruxos de uma vez.

- Eu sei, mas eles eram bons – disse Rony irritado.

- Tudo bem não estou de culpando, mas temos que mostrar eficiência. Já não conseguimos solucionar o caso de Hogwarts, nem daquele bruxo das trevas Edgar Teobot.

- Foi só um roubinho nada de mais – Rony se sentou na cadeira – mas Jorge disse que eu vou ter que pagar todo o prejuízo pela minha incompetência.

- Vamos abafar esse caso – disse indo guardar a sua penseira - Hermione estava te procurando, acho que você deveria dar uma passada na sala dela – acrescentou.

- Nem pensar – disse ele rapidamente.

- Algum...problema?

- Não, mas eu prometi a ela que compraria o material de Rosinha hoje – ele meteu a mão no bolso e tirou dois papeis – eu encontrei o papai agora pouco e ele conseguiu entradas pro jogo das Harpias de Holyhead contra os Pegas de Montrose, e nem pensar que vou perder de ver os Montrose jogar, é o time que mais levantou a taça de campeão.

- Mas é só pegar a Rosa e ir comprar o material, não vai demorar muito vai? – disse Harry.

- Ah vai sim, o Beco Diagonal já estava cheio quando eu estava lá agora pouco – disse Rony guardando os bilhetes – e é provável que fique mais lotado agora à tarde...não mesmo, não vou me arriscar – ele tirou outra coisa do bolso, era um sapo de chocolate – vou ir junto com o papai ver o jogo logo depois do expediente.

- Hermione vai ficar uma fera.

- Vai mesmo, mas ela tem estado muito irritante ultimamente – contou Rony – sabe, muito mandona e tudo mais, chega a ser chato...ei tirei você Harry! – ele entregou a figurinha para o outro.

A figurinha tinha a foto de um Harry de óculos sorrindo a beça, sua cicatriz brilhava. Ele virou ela no verso para ler.

_Harry Potter, __grande bruxo reconhecido facilmente por uma cicatriz em forma de __raio__ na sua testa, que lhe foi dada quando Aquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado tentou matá-lo quando ainda era um bebê,com um feitiço mortal, __Avada Kedavr__a__, tendo sido Harry o único bruxo que conseguiu sobreviver a este poderoso feitiço. Tornou-se o mais famoso no mundo dos bruxos porque causou a queda de Aquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado em 1997. Harry Tiago Potter atualmente Chefe do Departamento dos Aurores convidado inúmeras vezes a aceitar o titulo da Ordem de Merlim, terceira classe, vive uma vida tranqüila na cidade de Londres. _

- Não sabia que tinha figurinha sua – disse Rony, mas na mesma hora se calou porque soou batidas na porta – se for a Mione diga que eu não voltei ainda – e se atirou atrás da mesa.

- Entre.

A porta se abriu, mas não revelou Hermione. Havia um homem alto, negro e forte parado na porta, era Kingsley o melhor Ministro da Magia que o mundo dos bruxos teve em muitos anos, após a queda de Lord Voldemort ele deu voz de prisão a Dolores Umbridge por tortura de bruxos nascidos Trouxas.

- Ele foi visto Harry! – disse o homem na mesma hora que foi entrando na sala.

- Quem foi visto? – perguntou.

- Edgar Teobot, no caldeirão furado!

- Mandou aurores pra lá?

- Na mesma hora, na mesma hora, mas duvido que o peguem – disse Kingsley – ele sempre escapa não é? Mas temos que dar um jeito nesse bruxo o mais rápido possível antes que comece a fazer efeito no mundo dos trouxas também.

Edgar Teobot era o bruxo mais procurado dessa época. Era um bruxo eficiente, ágil e inteligente, nunca tinha sido capturado pelos aurores por ser muito bom em luta, tinha sido nomeado um bruxo das trevas de alto perigo pela comunidade bruxa, mas ainda não chegava nem aos pés do Lord das Trevas.

- Bom eu vou para lá imediatamente – disse Harry ao Ministro – Rony você vem comigo.

Rony se levantou de trás da mesa um pouco envergonhado na presença do Ministro que lhe lançou um olhar confuso.

- Ele achou que era a mulher dele – contou Harry – para o caldeirão furado Rony.

No mesmo instante eles deram um giro e desaparataram do Ministério como se tivessem sido sugados para cima e seus pés não tocassem mais o chão. Não demorou muito para o chão voltar a aparecer nos pés dele e revelar o caldeirão furado. O lugar estava todo destruído, parecia que uma luta tinha acontecido ali, havia algumas pessoas nos cantos das paredes encolhidas assustadas.

- Graças da Deus, Harry Potter! – exclamou o barmam Tom que estava em um canto escuro.

- Para onde ele foi Tom? – perguntou na mesma hora sacando sua varinha, Rony fez o mesmo.

- Ali fora – ele apontou para fora do estabelecimento onde tinha umas janelas que estavam brilhando.

Os dois caminharam rapidamente e abriram a porta. No mesmo instante a visão de dois aurores do ministério lutando contra um homem sozinho surgiu.

- ESTUPEFAÇA – gritou os dois homens ao mesmo tempo.

- PROTEGO HORRIBILIS – gritou o outro ao mesmo tempo e os feitiços dos aurores desapareceram – INTESETUSEMPRA! – logo em seguida apontando para um dos aurores que caiu no chão urrando de dor com a mão na barriga.

Harry no mesmo instante investiu contra o bruxo.

- ESTUPEFAÇA – bradou ele, e como um raio um lampejo enorme e vermelho saiu de sua varinha, mas o homem pulou e conseguiu se desviar.

- AVADA KEDAVRA – gritou o bruxo apontando a varinha para o outro auror que ainda estava de pé.

- PROTEGO HORRIBILIS – disse Harry se enfiando na frente do auror para evitar o feitiço.

- REDUCTO! – gritou Rony apontando para um hidrante que explodiu momentaneamente ao lado do bruxo, e o mesmo foi jogado para longe.

- _Repello Trouxatum_ – disse Harry apontando para o lado oposto da rua para afastar a aproximação de trouxas.

- _Incarcerous_ – disse Rony apontando a varinha para o bruxo que ainda estava caído no chão e umas cordas saíram de sua varinha para prender o outro.

- GLACIUS! – gritou o bruxo e as cordas se congelaram caindo no chão. – PROTEGO – Harry havia lançado outro feitiço.

- Edgar Teobot você está preso! – disse Harry apontando a varinha para ele e se aproximando.

- Não dessa fez senhor Potter, DEPRIMO – disse apontando para o chão e um estrondo soou.

A rua começou a tremer e o chão cedeu erguendo uma nuvem de fumaça dificultando a visão.

-_ Immobilus_! – gritou Harry apontando a varinha pra frente sem ver nada.

Mas quando a fumaça sumiu não havia mais nenhum bruxo à frente dele, Edgar havia desaparatado e escapado novamente de suas mãos. Ele abaixou a varinha e deu um suspiro de indignação.

- Ainda mato ele – disse.

- Nós vamos pegar ele, não esquenta cara – disse Rony limpando suas vestes.

- Quero que informe ao Quartel de Obliviadores e o Comitê de Desculpas para Trouxas o ocorrido aqui – disse Harry ao auror que parecia desorientado – e leve ele junto com você – disse apontando para o outro caído no chão.

No mesmo instante o auror segurou seu amigo e aparatou. Harry se virou e voltou a entrar no caldeirão furado.

- _Skurge_!

O lugar começou a se arrumar no mesmo instante, com exceção dos objetos que estavam quebrados.

- Está tudo bem agora, ele já foi – disse Harry em tom alto para que todos ouvissem.

Alguns bruxos saíram dos cantos das paredes um pouco desconfiados ainda e voltaram a se sentar nas mesas enquanto uma mulher que trabalhava no local concertava os objetos que tinham sido quebrados. Ele e Rony se aproximaram no balcão e se sentaram.

- Muito obrigado Sr. Potter, não sei o que teria sido da gente sem o senhor – disse Tom que estava voltando ao seu lugar no balcão como se nada tivesse acontecido.

- É só o meu trabalho – disse ele – poderia nos dar duas cervejas amanteigadas, meu dia não está sendo dos melhores hoje.

Tom imediatamente entregou duas garrafas a eles e dois copos.

- A gente pode não gostar dele – disse Rony virando seu copo num gole – mas não podemos negar que ele luta muito bem.

- Bem demais – disse Harry com um olhar vazio – o que Edgar estava fazendo aqui Tom?

- Aparentemente ele estava vindo do Beco Diagonal – respondeu o outro que agora segurava um copo na mão e começava a limpar.

- Rony será que ele não estava...

- Não, nenhum dos que roubaram a loja do Jorge se parecia com o Edgar.

-Eu já não estranho muito ele no Beco Diagonal, tem ido direto para lá ultimamente sabe – contou Tom aos dois.

- E por que não avisou o Ministério sobre isso? – perguntou Harry olhando o homem.

- Não gosto de meter meu nariz em bruxos das trevas, quero viver muito ainda – exclamou Tom – mas fui eu que avisei o Ministro que ele estava aqui, os aurores que estavam postados nas portas do Beco Diagonal o reconheceram na mesma hora e saíram destruindo tudo que tinha pela frente.

- Não o culpo de nada Tom, sei como é isso...ARREEEE

Por um instante estava vendo o rosto de Tom a sua frente, no outro uma coruja negra passou a milímetros da sua cara e o jogou para trás do banco que estava sentado.

- Mas de onde isso veio? – exclamou Rony que tinha derramado cerveja em suas roupas.

Harry apanhou a carta que a coruja segurava. Na carta tinha um grande símbolo "H" lacrado em vermelho.

- O Alvo não recebeu a lista de material de Hogwarts ainda? – perguntou Rony espiando a carta.

- Já recebeu sim, e Gina já comprou o material dele – respondeu Harry abrindo a carta e começando a ler.

Enquanto ele lia a carta, Rony estava tentando fazer um feitiço para limpar suas vestes, por uma fração de segundos quase colocou fogo nas mesmas, mas no final tudo deu certo e ele conseguiu limpá-las.

- Não... não mesmo – disse o amigo ainda olhando a carta.

- O que?

- O professor Flitwick quer que eu seja o novo professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das trevas da escola – disse Harry olhando.

- Genial cara!

- Não, não é genial, eu sou o chefe do departamento dos aurores, não tenho tempo para ficar ensinando em Hogwarts – ele dobrou a carta – não que eu não goste de lá.

- Mas você não vai nem mandar resposta?

- Claro que vou, mas não agora – disse ele com um sorriso no rosto – acho que sei quem eu posso mandar em meu lugar.

- Quem?

- Um dos nossos velhos amigos da AD – Harry olhou Rony – qual é mesmo o nome dos times do jogo de quadribol que você vai ver hoje mesmo?

- Harpias de Holyhead contra os Pegas de Montrose.

- Esse vai ser um ótimo jogo na minha opinião – disse Tom atrás do balcão.

- Perfeito, eu vou com vocês – disse Harry sorrindo.

Já eram quase oito horas da noite, a noite calorosa pairava em Londres, o céu estava muito estrelado, tudo perfeito para uma partida de Quadribol. Tudo estava bem, exceto por uma dor de cabeça que acontecera por ele ter presenciado nas duas ultimas horas no ministério uma discussão entre Rony e Hermione.

"Você só pensa em Quadribol Rony, prometeu comprar os livros de Rosinha, mas não foi!" – dizia Hermione.

"Porque você mesmo não vai comprar, não está fazendo nada!" – retrucava Rony.

"Eu não estou fazendo nada Ronald?" – dizia ela indignada,

"Não, não está, vá você comprar os livros de Rosinha"- dizia ele.

Não foi a coisa mais agradável que ele ouvira naquele dia, mas já estava se acostumando com discussões freqüentes entre os dois. Um barulho soou muito alto quando eles dobraram a rua e um grande estádio apareceu à frente. O estádio estava situado entre dois grandes prédios, e o barulho que vinha dele ficava mais alto a cada passo.

- Temos feitiços antetrouxas desde daquela esquina lá de trás – contou o bem humorado – nenhum deles conseguem chegar aqui.

- Mas e o barulho, e os prédios? – perguntou Harry.

- Está tudo incluso no feitiço, o barulho é abafado também como um zumbido, e ali em cima – o apontou para cima do estádio – também está encantado para parecer um campo de Butebol velho dos trouxas, disse certo Harry?

- Futebol – corrigiu ele.

- Exatamente – disse ele feliz entregando seu bilhete de entrada para uma bruxa velha. Harry e Rony fizeram o mesmo, ele havia comprado um bilhete para o jogo no ministério da magia.

Eles começaram a caminhar escada acima para chegar no ponto mais alto do estádio, vários bruxos e bruxas passavam por eles, uns usando vestes pretas e brancas que eram as cores do Pegas de Montrose, e outros usando vestes verdes escuras com uma garra dourada no peito das Harpias, que curiosamente era o único time da liga formado apenas por mulheres. Gina depois de terminar seus estudos em Hogwarts jogou um tempo como artilheira das Harpias, foi um símbolo de inspiração para elas que conseguiram ganhar umas ligas nesse tempo.

- Agora me conta o que você está pensando – disse Rony enquanto subiam mais.

- Eu vou falar com o Smith Rony – contou ele quando chegaram no lugar mais alto do estádio e se enfiaram perto de uma grade para ver o campo.

- Smith? Zacarias Smith? – exclamou Rony olhando para ele – você só pode estar brincando!

- Não, ele tirou nova máxima nos N.I.E.M's de defesa contra as artes das trevas em Hogwarts – Harry se aproximou do amigo – e cá entre nós, é melhor ser professor do que ser jogador reserva do Pegas não?

- Você tem toda razão sabe, eu nunca vi o Smith jogando nesse time.

No meio do campo do estádio havia um palco onde uma banda estava tocando música para alegrar o publico que gritava sem parar. Como já não era de se esperar, a banda era As Esquisitonas, muito famosa no mundo dos bruxos.

_...__Like an ogre, just don't care _

_Can you dance like a Hippogriff?  
Ma ma ma, ma ma ma, ma  
Flyin' off from a cliff  
Ma ma ma, ma ma ma, ma  
Swooping down to the ground  
Ma ma ma, ma ma ma, ma  
Around and around and around and around  
Ma ma ma, ma ma ma, ma..._

Harry observava a banda que em cada lado dela tinha as animadoras de torcida de cada equipe.

- Hermione quer que eu tire carteira de motorista dos trouxas – contou Rony retirando um onióculo de suas vestes.

- Dos trouxas? – repetiu o Sr. Weasley que agora segurava uma bandeira dos Pegas de Montrose – em uma escola dos trouxas?

- É – respondeu ele – mas não sei para que vai servir isso, eu sei aparatar não é? Não vou utilizar carros trouxas para andar por ai.

- Mas isso é fascinante – disse o Sr. Weasley empolgado – Molly nunca me deixou tirar carteira de motorista dos trouxas.

- Tanto faz – resmungou Rony – você vai comigo não vai Harry?

- Eu?

- É claro, você sabe tudo sobre os trouxas!

- Tudo bem Rony eu vou também – disse ele no momento em que o time do Pegas de Montrose entrava no campo com suas vassouras – eu vou lá em baixo falar com o Zacharias, me esperem aqui – e saiu em direção das escadas para descer até o campo.

_Your hands are shakin', baby  
You ain't been sleeping lately  
There's something out there_

_And it don't seem very friendly, does it?  
If I could help you I would help ya  
But it's difficult_

Estava quase chegando no andar do campo quando foi barraco por um grupo de bruxos que o reconheceu na mesma hora.

- Vejam, é Harry Potter! – disse um deles.

Uns começaram a cumprimentá-lo, outros começaram a elogiar sua magnitude, outros queriam tirar foto com ele.

- Estou com um pouco de pressa, depois – disse Harry se livrando dos bruxos e entrando finalmente no campo bem encostado na parede para não chamar a atenção de todos nos estádio.

Aproximou-se lentamente do lugar onde os jogadores estavam sentados e cutucou um que estava de costas.

- Ei, Zacharias. - o jogador se virou para ele.

- Barbas de Merlim, o que esta fazendo aqui Harry? – perguntou Zacharias Smith.

- Eu preciso lhe informar uma coisa...

E contou que o professor Flitwick, que agora era o atual diretor de Hogwarts, tinha feito uma oferta pra _ele _se tornar o novo professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas da escola.

- Flitwick quer que _eu_ seja o professor? – exclamou o outro.

- Exatamente – disse Harry descaradamente.

- Decididamente não Potter, estou muito bem aqui – disse ele.

- Estou vendo – respondeu olhando para o banco onde estavam sentados.

- O que quer dizer com "estou vendo"? – perguntou Zacharias amarrando a cara como se o outro estivesse debochando dele.

- Nada, mas pense no assunto o.k? Seu salário vai ser bem maior em Hogwarts – Harry se levantou dando um tapinha nas costa dele e começou a caminhar de volta para uma porta que o levaria a Rony e ao Sr. Weasley.

- Ei você! - uma jogadora das Harpias tinha lhe dado um cutucão nas costas – você não é Harry Potter?

- Sou – disse ele.

- É marido da Gina né? Ela tem muita sorte mesmo em ser casada com você – disse a bruxa sorrindo.

- Bom...

- Por que ela abandonou a equipe? – se apressou a perguntar antes que ele respondesse algo.

- Ela tinha coisas melhores para fazer.

- Diga pra ela voltar!

- Por quê?

- Porque ela é muito boa, não conseguiríamos ganhar aqueles títulos se não fosse ela – disse a bruxa dando uma piscadela pra ele.

Pouco tempo depois Harry já estava de volta junto a Rony e ao Sr. Weasley, mas não tinha desanimado com a resposta de Zacharias.

- Ele também não quis? – exclamou Rony ao mesmo instante que banda As Esquisitonas se retirava do meio do campo para que o jogo se inicia-se.

- Não se preocupe, ele vai aceitar – disse Harry quando os jogadores das equipes estavam levantando vôo com suas vassouras. – depois do jogo, você vai ver.


	3. Grande Família

Foi um grande duelo entre os Pegas de Montrose e as Harpias de Holyhead. Um jogo disputado ponto a ponto e que só foi decidido mesmo quando o apanhador do Montrose agarrou o pomo espetacularmente, e como ele havia previsto, Zacharias não entrou no jogo, estava sentado no banco de reservas com uma cara de mal-humor.

- Eu queria que o Chudley Cannons jogassem como os Montrose – lamentou Rony quando eles estavam saindo do estádio movimentado.

- Não se preocupe Rony, os Cannons estão indo muito bem nesse campeonato – disse o Sr. Weasley quando tirou um relógio do bolso – está muito tarde já, é melhor eu ir andando.

- Até mais Sr. Weasley – disse Harry apertando a mão do homem que aparatou logo em seguida.

- Ei Potter! - saindo do estádio também, Zacharias Smith vinha correndo na direção deles.

- Olá Zacharias, pena você não ter entrado no jogo – disse ele.

- Lamentável – acrescentou Rony.

- Eu queria falar sobre aquela proposta de Hogwarts...e acho que vou aceitar o emprego, vai ser bom para mim!

- Excelente! – exclamou Harry – amanhã mesmo eu mando uma coruja para Hogwarts informando quem é o novo professor – ele apertou a mão de Smith quando saíram andando comentando sobre o jogo.

Como era de se esperar, no dia seguinte Harry teve que presenciar mais uma briga entre Rony e Hermione. Ela argumentava que ele havia chegado muito tarde em casa e estava sendo o pai mais irresponsável do mundo. Gina também havia brigado um pouco com ele pelo horário, mas ele arranjou uma desculpa falando que estava no trabalho.

A noticia de que Edgar Teobot foi visto no Caldeirão Furado travando uma luta contra os aurores vazou no profeta diário no dia seguinte. Como sempre a manchete estava escrita bem grande "Edgar Teobot escapa mais uma vez de baixo do nariz de Harry Potter". Ele estava com medo que poderia ser rebaixado de seu cargo a qualquer momento.

No começo de agosto ele começou a fazer aulas de motoristas com Rony como havia prometido. Harry até que não era mal, mas o outro era muito desastrado, não conseguia guiar o carro no chão em linha reta por cinco segundos quando se desesperava e batia em algum lugar.

- Carros voadores são muito mais fáceis de guiar do que esses ai – argumentava ele com irritação pra Harry – é serio, não sei porque Hermione quer que eu tire essa carteira, não vou ficar por ai andando com carros trouxas – continuava resmungar – e ela que nem pense que andaremos comprando roubas de trouxas nas lojas...

Os exames finais para os testes deles infelizmente foram marcados para dias diferentes. Harry conseguiu se sair muito bem e conseguiu tirar sua carteira, atraindo aplausos de Gina que foi com ele nesse dia.

O Outono pareceu chegar de repente naquele ano. A manha de primeiro de setembro estava revigorante e dourada como uma maça e, quando a pequena família atravessou saltitante a rua, em direção a grande estação encardida. A fumaça que os carros expeliam e a respiração dos pedestres cintilavam como teias de aranha no ar frio. Duas grandes gaiolas sacudiam em cima dos carrinhos cheios que os pais empurravam, as corujas dentro delas piavam indignadas, e a menina ruiva acompanhava chorosa os irmãos, agarrada à mão do pai.

- Não vai demorar muito, e você também irá – disse Harry.

- Dois anos – fungou Lílian – quero ir agora!

Os passageiros olharam curiosos para as corujas quando eles se caminharam em ziguezague para a barria entre as plataformas nove e dez. A voz de Alvo chegou aos ouvidos de Harry apesar do barulho reinante; seus dois filhos tinham retomado a discussão começada no carro.

- Não quero ir! Não quero ir para Sonserina!

- Tiago, dá um tempo – pediu Gina que estava muito mais madura do que antes, e mais bonita.

- Eu só disse que ele talvez fosse – defendeu-se Tiago, rindo do irmão mais novo – não vejo problema nisso. Ele talvez vá para Sonse..

Tiago, porém, viu o olhar da mãe e se calou. Os cinco Potter se aproximaram da barreira. Lançando ao irmão um olhar ligeiramente arrogante por cima do ombro, Tiago apanhou o carrinho que a mãe levava e saiu correndo. Um instante depois tinha desaparecido.

- Vocês vão escrever para mim, não vão? – perguntou Alvo aos pais, capitalizando imediatamente a ausência momentânea do irmão.

- Todo dia, se você quiser – disse Gina.

- Todo dia não – replicou Alvo, depressa – o Tiago diz que a maioria dos alunos recebe carta de casa mais ou menos uma vez por mês.

- Escrevemos para Tiago três vezes por semana ano passado – contestou Gina.

- E você não acredita em tudo que ele lhe disser sobre Hogwarts – acrescentou Harry – ele gosta de brincar, seu irmão.

Lado a lado, eles empurraram o segundo carrinho e ganharam velocidade. Ao alcançarem a barreira, Alvo fez uma careta, mas a colisão não ocorreu. Em vez disso, a família emergiu na plataforma nove e meia, que estava encoberta pela densa fumaça clara que saia do Expresso de Hogwarts. Vultos indistintos pululavam na névoa, em que Tiago já desaparecera.

- Onde eles estão? – perguntou Alvo, ansioso, espiando os vultos brumosos pelos quais passavam ao avançar pela plataforma.

- Nós os acharemos – tranqüilizou-o Gina.

Mas o vapor era denso, e estava difícil distinguir os rostos das pessoas. Separadas dos donos, as vozes ecoavam anormalmente altas. Harry pensou ter ouvido Percy discursar sonoramente sobre o regulamento para uso de vassouras, e ficou feliz de ter um pretexto para não parar e cumprimentar...

- Acho que são eles, Al – disse Gina, de repente.

Um outro grupo de quatro pessoas que estava parado ao lado do ultimo vagão emergiu da nevoa. Seus rostos só entraram em foco quando Harry, Gina, Lílian e Alvo estavam quase em cima deles.

- Oi – disse Alvo, parecendo imensamente aliviado.

Rosa, que já estava usando as vestes de Hogwarts recém-compradas, deu-lhe um grande sorriso.

- Afinal, conseguiu estacionar direito? – perguntou Rony a Harry – Hermione não acreditou que eu pudesse passar no exame de motorista dos trouxas, não é mesmo? Achou que eu ia precisar confundir o examinador.

- Não pensei, não – replicou Hermione -, fiz a maior fé em você.

- Pois eu confundi, mesmo – sussurrou Rony para Harry, quando, juntos, embarcaram o malão e a coruja de Alvo no trem – Só me esqueci de olhar pelo retrovisor externo, e, cá entre nós, posso usar um feitiço Supersensorial para isso.

De volta à plataforma, eles encontraram Lílian e Hugo, o irmão mais novo de Rosa, entretidos em uma animada discussão sobre a Casa para qual seriam selecionados, quando finalmente fossem para Hogwarts.

- Se você não for para a Grifinória, nós os deserdaremos – ameaçou Rony -, mas não estou pressionando ninguém.

- Rony!

Lílian e Hugo riam, mas Alvo e Rosa ficaram muito preocupados.

- Ele não está falando serio – disseram Hermione e Gina, mas Rony já não estava prestando atenção. Atraindo o olhar de Harry, ele acenou discretamente com a cabeça para um ponto a uns cinqüenta metros. O vapor tinha rareado por um momento, e três pessoas estavam paradas destacando-se contra a névoa em movimento.

- Veja quem está ali.

Draco Malfoy estava parado com a mulher e o filho, um sobretudo escuro e abotoado até o pescoço. Seus cabelos já revelavam entradas que salientavam seu queixo fino. O novo aluno parecia com o Draco tanto quanto Alvo parecia com Harry. Draco viu Harry, Rony, Hermione e Gina olhando para ele, e deu um breve aceno com a cabeça e se afastou.

- Então aquele é o pequeno Escórpio – comentou Rony em voz baixa – não deixe de superá-lo em todos os exames, Rosinha. Graças a Deus você herdou a inteligência da sua mãe.

- Rony, pelo amor de Deus – o tom de Hermione mesclava seriedade e vontade rir – não tente indispor os dois antes mesmo de entrarem pra escola.

- Você tem razão, desculpe – mas, incapaz de se conter, ele acrescentou -, mas não fique muito amiga dele, Rosinha. Vovô Weasley nunca perdoaria se você casasse com um sangue-puro.

- Ei!

Tiago reaparecera; tinha se livrado do malão, da coruja e do carrinho e, evidentemente, estava fervilhando de novidades.

- Ted está lá atrás – disse ele, sem fôlego, apontando por cima do ombro para as gordas nuvens de vapor – acabei de ver! E adivinhe o que ele estava fazendo? Se agarrando com a Victoire!

Ele ergueu os olhos para os adultos, visivelmente desapontando com a falta de reação.

- O nosso Ted! Ted Lupin! Agarrando a nossa Victoire! Nossa prima! E perguntei a Ted que é que ele estava fazendo...

- Você interrompeu os dois? – indagou Gina – você é igualzinho ao Rony...

-...e ele disse que tinha vindo se despedir dela! E depois me disse para dar o fora. Ele está _agarrando_ ela! – acrescentou Tiago, preocupado que não tivesse sido suficientemente claro.

- Ah, seria ótimo se os dois se casassem! – sussurrou Lílian enlevada – então Ted ia realmente fazer parte da nossa família!

- Ele já aparece para jantar quatro vezes por semana – disse Harry – por que não convidamos para morar de uma vez conosco?

- É! – concordou Tiago, entusiasmado – eu não me importo de dividir o quarto com o Alvo...Ted poderia ficar com o meu!

- Não – disse Harry, com firmeza -, você e Al só dividirão um quarto quando eu quiser ter a casa demolida.

Ele consultou o velho relógio arranhado que, no passado, tinha pertencido a Fábio Prewett.

- São quase onze horas, é melhor embarcar.

- Não se esqueça de transmitir a Neville o nosso carinho! – recomendou Gina a Tiago ao abraçá-lo.

- Mamãe! Não posso transmitir carinho a um professor!

- Mas você conhece o Neville...

Tiago girou os olho para o lado.

- Aqui fora, sim, mas, na escola, ele é o professor Longbottom, não é? Não posso entrar na aula de Herbologia falando em carinho...

E, balançando a cabeça pela a tolice da mãe, ele sapecou um pontapé em Alvo.

- A gente se vê, Al. Cuidado com os Testráilos.

- Pensei que eles fossem invisíveis. Você disse que eram invisíveis!

Tiago, porém, riu apenas, permitiu que a mãe o beijasse, deu no pai um rápido abraço e saltou para o trem que se enchia rapidamente. Eles o viram acenar e sair correndo pelo corredor à procura dos amigos.

- Não precisa se preocupar com os Testráilos – disse Harry a Alvo – são criaturas meigas, não tem nada de apavorante. E, de qualquer modo, você não irá pra escola de carruagem, irá de barco.

Gina deu um beijo de despedida em Alvo.

- Vejo vocês no Natal.

- Tchau, Al – disse Harry, e o filho o abraçou – não esqueça que Hagrid o convidou para tomar chá na próxima sexta-feira. Não se meta com o Pirraça. Não duele com ninguém até aprender como se faz. E não deixe Tiago enrolar você.

- E se eu for pra Sonserina?

O sussurro foi apenas para o pai, e Harry percebeu que só o momento da partida poderia ter forçado Alvo a revelar como seu medo era grande e sincero.

Harry se abaixou de modo a deixar o rosto do menino ligeiramente acima do dele. Dos seus três filhos, apenas Alvo herdara os olhos de Lílian.

- Alvo Severo – disse Harry, baixinho, para ninguém mais, exceto Gina, poder ouvir, e ela teve tato suficientemente para fingir que acenava para Rosa, que já estava no trem -, nós lhe demos o dome de dois diretores de Hogwarts. Um deles era da Sonserina, e provavelmente foi o homem mais corajoso que eu já conheci.

- Mas me diga...

- ...então, a Sonserina terá ganhado um excelente estudante, não é mesmo? Não faz diferença para nós, Al. Mas, se fizer para você, poderá escolher a Grifinória em vez da Sonserina. O chapéu Seletor leva em consideração a sua escolha.

- Sério?

- Levou comigo.

Ele jamais contara isso a nenhum dos filhos, e notou o assombro no rosto de Alvo ao ouvi-lo. Agora, entretanto, as portas estavam começando a se fechar ao longo do trem vermelho, e os contornos indistintos dos pais se aglomeravam ao avançar para os beijos finais, as recomendações de última hora. Alvo pulou para o vagão, e Gina fechou a porta do compartimento dele. Os estudantes estavam pendurados nas janelas mais próximas. Um grande número de rostos, tanto dentro quando fora do trem, parecia ter virado para Harry.

- Por que eles estão todos nos encarando? – perguntou Alvo, enquanto ele e Rosa esticavam para olhar os outros estudantes.

- Não se preocupe – disse Rony – é comigo. Sou excepcionalmente famoso.

Alvo, Rosa, Hugo e Lílian riram. O trem começou a se deslocar, e Harry acompanhou-o, olhando o rosto magro do filho já iluminado de excitação. Continuou a sorrir e acenar, embora tivesse a ligeira sensação de ter sido roubado ao vê-lo distanciando dele...

O último vestígio de vapor se dispersou no ar de outono. O trem fez uma curva, a mão de Harry ainda acenava adeus.

- Ele ficará bem – murmurou Gina.

Ao olhá-la, Harry baixou a mão distraidamente e tocou a cicatriz em forma de raio em sua testa.

- Sei que sim.

A cicatriz não incomodara Harry nos últimos dezenove anos. Tudo estava bem.

- Tio Harry!

Ted havia surgido no meio da nevoa com um sorriso maroto no rosto.

- Oi Ted! – disse Lílian indo lhe dar um grande abraço.

- Como vai pequena? – disse ele se abaixando e a abraçando também.

- Você e Victoire vão se casar não vão? – perguntou a garota.

- Eu e a Victoire? – exclamou Ted – não, não mesmo!

- Por quê?

- Ela me perturba muito.

- Mas você gosta dela, não gosta?

- Gosto – disse ele se levantando para olhar os outros, cumprimentou Hugo também.

- Como está a Vic? – perguntou Gina quando a nevoa que havia no lugar tinha desaparecido e varias pessoas estavam indo embora da estação.

- Está bem, vim só me despedir dela – disse Ted e ao mesmo tempo fechou a cara – mas aquele Roran continua andando com ela, ele chegou na cabine assim que eu sai!

- Não esquente com isso – disse Harry quando todos começaram a caminhar lentamente para sair da plataforma também – lembro que Rony era igualzinho a você quando mais novo – contou ele.

- Era?

- Era, sabe eu e Hermione sempre fomos bons amigos, e muito grudados – sussurrou Harry para Ted – mas só amigos, e o Rony tinha ciúmes igual você. – Hermione que estava um pouco a frente lançou um olhar para Harry, aparentemente tinha ouvido seu nome.

- Mas ele é da sonserina! – argumentou ele de novo – não gosto dele! Quando ele sair da escola eu pego ele, se pego!

- Está com ciúmes da Vic, Ted? – perguntou a pequena Lílian que andava de mão dadas a Harry.

- Não estou com ciúmes delas, isso nunca! Só não quero que ela fique andando com Sonserinos.

- Eu acho que você gosta dela – disse Hugo que estava nas mãos de Hermione – Tiago disse que você estava agarrando ela agora pouco!

- Não estava não, Tiago não sabe o que fala.

Eles estavam quase saindo da plataforma quando deram de cara com um casal bem humorado. Jorge Weasley e Angelina Johnson. Nas mãos de Angelina estava a pequena Roxanne, filha dos dois, que ainda tinham um filho mais velho, Fred, este já estava no quarto ano em Hogwarts, era igualzinho ao pai.

- Ora vejam só se não é o cicatriz – exclamou Jorge indo cumprimentar Harry.

- Como vão as coisas Jorge, já concertou sua loja? – perguntou apertando a mão dele.

- Já está em perfeitas condições – disse ele sorrindo – claro que estaria melhor se você tivesse mandado um funcionário mais adequado para o local – ele lançou um olhar a Rony.

- Você foi estuporado também! – indagou Rony.

- Mas eu não sou auror não é Ronyquinho.

- Ei Jorge, eu preciso falar com você, quero que me ajude a resolver um assunto com um Sonserino – Ted puxou Jorge para mais longe e os dois começaram a conversar aos cochichos.

-... ela está realmente enorme – ia dizendo Gina que conversava com Angelina sobre Roxanne.

- Ela fez seis anos a pouco tempo.

- É muito sapeca? – perguntava Hermione.

Hugo começou a puxar as vestes de Rony.

- Vamos para onde agora papai? Quero ir na casa do vovô.

- Se acalme Hugo, nós já vamos – disse Rony se aproximando de Harry de novo – o que acha que eles estão tramando? – disse indicando a cabeça a Jorge e Ted.

- Não sei mas...

CRACK

Um bruxo aparatou do nada a frente dele. Era Kingsley, e estava com a expressão super seria.

- Ainda bem que te encontrei aqui ainda Harry – disse ele – sei que é seu dia de folga, mas acho que encurralamos Edgar Teobot!

- Aonde? – perguntou rispidamente indicando Lílian para se juntar a Gina.

- Os duendes informarão que ele acabou de entrar em Gringotes – disse Kingsley que estava sem fôlego, aparentemente deveria ter vindo correndo a sala de Harry informar a informação.

- Vamos para lá agora mesmo Kin – disse ele – Gina cuide de Lílian, nos encontramos na Toca daqui a pouco.

- Hermione fique com Hugo – disse Rony também que já sacara a varinha e empurrara Hugo para a mãe.

- Não mesmo, eu vou com vocês dessa vez – disse ela – Hugo, vai junto com a tia Gina, mamãe já volta – Hermione se aproximou deles quando o filho já estava com a outra. – vocês dois não são grande coisa quando não estão comigo.

- Exibida – murmurou Rony antes de aparatarem.


	4. A Captura de Edgar

O Beco Diagonal estava repleto de bruxas e bruxos andando para todos os lados carregando livros e vassouras. Outros vendendo profeta diário.

- Vamos agir com cautela – disse Kingsley a eles – não vamos apavorar os outros bruxos, é muita sorte Edgar não ter seguidores e preferir agir sozinho.

- O que faremos? – perguntou Harry.

- A informação é que ele entrou em Gringotes, já mandei uns aurores ficarem de guarda lá – Kingsley olhou para cima – mas claro, ele ainda pode aparatar para fora daqui, então...

- Eu posso lançar feitiços ante-aparação – disse Hermione rapidamente – estudei muito sobre isso, tenho certeza que consigo.

- Muito bem então.

Hermione saiu em disparada murmurando feitiços para todos os lados do Beco Diagonal.

- Nós vamos encurralar ele – disse Kin – mas tenha cautela, esse bruxo é capaz de tudo, não quero ver bruxos inocentes feridos – dizendo isso saiu em disparada pelo mesmo caminho que Hermione fora.

- Vamos Rony.

Os dois saíram andando também no meio do povo, mas no mesmo instante uma explosão soou a frente no banco de Gringotes, varias pessoas começaram a sair correndo gritando. Uma fumaça começou a emergir do banco, Harry e Rony se entreolharam e saíram correndo.

- É hoje que pegamos ele Harry – disse Rony.

- Esse cara tem o dom de sumir – disse ele – espero que Hermione tenha acertado nos feitiços de aparatação.

Enquanto as pessoas passavam por eles à frente do banco de Gringotes foi aparecendo, onde uns três aurores mais Kingsley estavam lutando com Edgar.

- Agora Rony – disse Harry, e ele e Rony apontaram as varinhas para o bruxo – ESTUPE...

Mas antes que os dois terminassem os feitiços foram pegos por dois lampejos as costas deles e jogados contra o chão. Dois bruxos haviam aparecido as suas costas. Um passou correndo e pulou por cima deles indo ajudar Edgar que estava resistindo bem.

- AVADA...

- ESTUPEFAÇA!

Antes que o bruxo terminasse o feitiço dele contra Harry e Rony, Hermione reaparecera e o acertara jogando-o contra uma parede.

- Ele usou Imperius em outros bruxos – disse ela ajudando eles a se levantarem, e mais três feitiços passaram a suas orelhas.

Eles se viraram e apontaram a varinha para mais três bruxos que haviam aparecido dos cantos da rua. Edgar e seu novo ajudante estavam arrebatando os seus adversários. Vários feitiços estavam se chocando contra as paredes das lojas, umas estavam se desmoronando.

- Precisamos de reforços – suspirou Hermione quando começaram a duelar com os bruxos a sua frente.

Alvo e Rosa estavam totalmente perdidos no trem, a cada cabine que abriam encontravam vários alunos mais velhos mal humorados que os expulsavam.

- Onde está o Tiago? – perguntou Alvo quando se aproximaram de mais uma cabine.

- Vic! – exclamou Rosinha ao mesmo tempo em que Alvo abrira a cabine e revelara a moça.

- Rosa!

A garota puxou a menina para dentro da cabine e Alvo a seguiu. Victoire não estava sozinha, junto a ela havia outro rapaz que já estava usando as vestes de Hogwarts. Os olhos de Alvo miraram rispidamente para o escudo que trazia o uniforme. Sonserina.

- Os outros alunos não magoaram vocês não é? – perguntou Victoire sorrindo para os dois.

- Não, está tudo o.k.

- Ah, esse aqui é Roran Ganthof – disse ela apresentando o amigo.

- Oi – disseram os dois pequenos ao mesmo tempo

- Como vão? Ansiosos por estarem indo a Hogwarts pela primeira vez? – perguntou Roran gentilmente.

Os dois fizeram que sim com a cabeça. Roran tinha os cabelos negros, era forte e sorridente. Usava vestes da Sonserina, provavelmente sua casa supôs Alvo. A porta da cabine se escancarou, um outro garoto alto e sorridente havia aparecido.

- Vocês estão ai! – exclamou ele para Victoire e Roran, logo em seguida se sentando também na cabine – e vocês quem são? – perguntou para os dois pequenos.

- São meus primos – contou Victoire gentilmente – essa é a Rosa Weasley – ela indicou a menina – e esse é Alvo Potter.

- Barbas de Merlim! É o filho de Harry Potter! – exclamou o garoto cumprimentando Alvo, Roran, porém apenas olhou ele espantando com a noticia – eu sou Erlian Mallot, Corvinal, é um prazer conhecer vocês – agora ele cumprimentava Rosa.

- Espero que seja mais talentoso que o outro Potter – comentou Roran friamente. – seu irmão suponho?

- O Tiago? É sim, meu irmão.

- Tiago viveu se metendo em detenções ano passado – contou Victoire a Rosa e Alvo – ele e o primo Fred sabe, os dois não tomam jeito!

A viagem para Hogwarts estava transcorrendo da melhor forma que eles esperavam, a porta da cabine não voltou a se abrir por um bom tempo, exceto é claro pela visita da mulher do carrinho de doces, Alvo tentou encher o bolso com as guloseimas, mas descobriu que esquecera de pegar dinheiro com Tiago. Enquanto isso Rosa se limitou a abrir uma antiga edição de "Hogwarts: Uma História" que sua mãe lhe dera, enquanto os outros mais velhos compartilhavam uma conversa sobre o ex-professor deles, Baker. A página sendo lida por Rosa se tratava de uma certa casa verde e prata que o pai dela nem sonhava. Roran ao perceber isso esticou o pescoço para o livro.

- Pretende ir pra sonserina?

- Não, de jeito nenhum, meu pai me deserdaria – respondeu a garota com a cara enfiada no livro.

A cabine se abriu novamente e revelou Tiago. Ele entrou nela, mas antes se espremer ao lado de Alvo, lançou um olhar torto pra Roran. O rosto dele tinha perdido um pouco da alegria de sempre, ele coçou a cabeça meio desconcertado antes de encarar Alvo.

- Olha, é bom você saber logo por mim. A vida não é normal pra gente aqui na escola - Rosa baixou um pouco o livro para ouvir também o que ele estava começando a dizer. Alvo lançou um olhar desconfiado para o irmão.

- O que você quer dizer com isso Tiago? – perguntou Alvo.

- Acorde. Somos filhos de Harry Potter, o menino que sobreviveu e venceu. O salvador do mundo bruxo. O bam bam bam que derrotou Voldemort. Seremos sempre apenas os filhos dele, e todos esperam que sejamos tão bons como nosso pai, GRIFINÓRIOS como ele, bons jogadores como ele. É muita pressão! – disse Tiago dando um suspiro.

Alvo o olhava amedrontado, a insegurança e o medo de não cair na casa certa voltaram. Então tudo o que seu pai falara, era besteira? Quer dizer... Não importava o que ele queria, mas o que ele tinha que ser?

- Mas o pai disse...

- Ele me disse a mesma coisa, não importa em que casa você vai ficar, você vai ser bom. Vai ser tudo normal. Mas não é! É a primeira coisa que você tem que aprender, não somos, nem nunca seremos normais. Você carrega nomes de dois grandes bruxos, uma homenagem a eles, todo mundo espera que você seja melhor que eles e nosso pai juntos. Então maninho... Boa sorte. Porque você vai precisar. – Tiago já estava se levantando para sair quando Alvo deu um berro.

-MENTIRA! VOCÊ SÓ QUER ME ASSUSTAR! EU VOU CONTAR PRA NOSSA MÃE!

- Não pressione ele – disse Victoire entrando na conversa também – não é bem assim.

- Comigo foi! E com ele será também, só estou alertando – disse Tiago abrindo a porta da cabine agora e lançando outro olhar feio a Roran – vou contar ao Ted que você está dando em cima da Vic!

- Tiago seu... – Victoire havia se levantando para agarrá-lo pelo pescoço, mas o garoto já havia saído em disparada para o corredor. Ela se sentou de novo enquanto Rosa abafava risos atrás do livro.

- Bem engraçado esse Tiago – comentou Erlian – aposto que ele e o Fred vão deixar o Sr. Filch maluco esse ano.

A conversa havia sido retomada na cabine, mas Alvo não estava interessado em ouvir o que eles falavam. Será que ele teria de ser tão bom quanto o pai? Teria de jogar quadribol bem? Teria de tirar notas excepcionais em Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas? Mas ele não tinha nada de especial, era apenas filho de Harry Potter. E se não herdara o talento do pai, será que seria motivo de risos da escola toda? Alvo se acomodou encostando a cabeça do lado da cabine fitando seus olhos verdes para os pés, enquanto seus pensamentos vagavam sobre sua cabeça. Naquele momento ele nem podia imaginar que seu pai estava travando uma batalha com o Bruxo das Trevas Edgar Teobot.

O braço de Harry sangrava sem parar, um feitiço das trevas o havia pego em cheio, ele estava caído no chão junto as ruínas das lojas. Hermione e Rony ainda lutavam bravamente contra seus adversários, ambos muito feridos. Edgar e seu ajudante haviam derrotado dois dos três aurores que ajudavam Kingsley. Ambos estavam quase se rendendo ao bruxo. O bruxo que Harry estava lutando começou a se aproximar lentamente, seu braço jorrava sangue e estava ficando mais adormecido a cada segundo. Um outro barulho soou e Hermione tinha sido jogada contra a parede e ficado inconsciente. O bruxo sua frente ergueu a varinha.

- ESTUPEFAÇA – urrou uma voz ao longe e o feitiço atingiu o bruxo no peito que foi lançado para trás com ferocidade.

Dos meios das ruivas do Beco Diagonal, Ted Lupin surgiu com a varinha erguida.

- ESTUPEFAÇA – urrou novamente e acertando o bruxo que agora estava indo em direção de Hermione.

Ele se aproximou de Harry correndo e olhou o braço do padrinho, depois retirou o próprio casaco que estava usando e enrolou sobre o braço do mesmo.

- O que está fazendo aqui? – perguntou Harry que sentia uma dor imensa no braço.

- Tia Gina disse que vocês vieram pegar o Teobot – disse ele – tentei aparatar para cá o mais rápido possível, mas não deu.

- Hermione lançou feitiços ante-aparação ao redor daqui – disse Harry se levantando.

- E pelo jeito está funcionando – disse Ted – Jorge foi direto para o ministério chamar reforços, logo estarão a caminho.

- _Incarcerous_– disse Harry com o braço bom e cordas prenderam seu adversário, em seguida vez o mesmo com que estava estuporado ao lado de Hermione. – vá ajudar o Rony.

Ted concordou e saiu em direção do outro que ainda lutava bravamente. Harry se virou para ajudar Kingsley e o outro. Mentalmente ele lançou um feitiço contra o bruxo, que ao mesmo tempo conseguiu repelir.

- Cuidado Harry - gritou Kingsley.

Eles começaram a duelar com os dois bruxos, os lampejos cortavam o ar ferozmente. Harry podia ver a cara de horror que Edgar estava, aparamente já havia feito inúmeras tentativas para aparatar, mas não estava obtendo sucesso.

- _Protego_ - urrou ele, em seguida erguendo a varinha para o outro bruxo – EXPELLIARMUS – a varinha do mesmo foi jogada para longe.

- Muito bem! – exclamou Kin se defendendo de outro feitiço lançado por Edgar.

O bruxo meteu a mão no bolso e atirou algo no chão e tudo escureceu.

- Pó escurecedor instantâneo – gritou a voz de Kingsley – ele não pode aparatar, vamos pegá-lo!

Não dava pra ver nada, tudo que via a frente ela preto como se não existisse nada. Ele caminhou no escuro tentando sair do local onde o pó atingira. A cada passo que dava os raios do sol pareciam voltar a iluminar seus olhos. Quando finalmente saiu do pó se deparou com Edgar segurando Hermione pelos cabelos e apontando a varinha para o pescoço dela. Kingsley e o Auror estavam imóveis encarando-o. Rony e Ted aparentemente ainda lutavam com o outro.

- Se afaste ministro – disse Edgar friamente – ou ela morre, ESTOU LHE AVISANDO! – acrescentou quando Kin deu um passo à frente.

- Não! – gritou Harry para que nenhum dos dois se movessem.

No mesmo instante um corpo veio voando do meio do pó escurecedor. Era o bruxo que Ted e Rony estavam lutando. Edgar arregalou os olhos quando viu que mais um dos seus tinha sido derrotado, mas no mesmo momento outro corpo veio voando, dessa vez Harry se paralisou, era de Ted, todo ensangüentado e inconsciente. Ninguém movera um músculo, agora o pó escurecedor estava sumindo lentamente, e a visão de dois bruxos apareceu. O outro que Harry havia desarmado agora estava com a varinha de volta na mão, e ao lado dele Rony, como se fosse uma marionete.

- Está vendo – disse Edgar sorrindo agora – o que eu consigo fazer com meus poderes!

- Não precisa fazer isso, não utilize inocentes para sua fuga – disse Kingsley sem sair do lugar. O outro auror também não se movia.

- Largue a varinha...LARGUE A VARINHA – mandou Edgar apertando mais a varinha contra o pescoço de Hermione.

Kingsley largou a varinha. Harry não sabia o que fazer estava encurralado. Qualquer movimento e Hermione poderia cair morta. Atrás dele sobe a maldição Imperius, Rony e o outro bruxo tinham as varinhas apontadas para eles. Não sabia o que fazer, talvez a melhor opção seria se render ao bruxo das trevas, e o deixar escapar. Ele fitou os olhos do bruxo que apesar do sorriso ainda tinha desespero dentro dele, precisava saber o que ele estava pensando; se eles se rendessem será que os deixariam vivos e iria simplesmente embora?

- Desfaça o feitiço ante-aparação – mandou Edgar – agora!

- Os antefeitiços foram lançados por essa moça ai – disse Kingsley calmamente. – só ela pode retirá-los.

- Mentiroso! – urrou o bruxo.

Harry tinha que saber o que estava ele pensando, nesses dezenove anos tinha dominado perfeitamente a arte do Legilimens. Talvez se ele acertasse o feitiço Edgar largaria Hermione com a penetração a sua mente, e daria tempo para Kingsley reagir. Ele concentrou discretamente, apontou a varinha para o bruxo e mentalmente disse "legilimens".

No mesmo instante o beco diagonal sumiu, como se tivesse num cinema Harry agora se via flutuando do lado de um carrinho, onde um duende levava o bruxo a um cofre. Ele olhou o numero do cofre e viu que era novecentos e noventa e quatro. A visão do cofre começou a se embaçar e ficar fora de foco, de repente sumiu e uma floresta apareceu no lugar.

- Você tem certeza do que está me dizendo? – dizia uma voz feminina na floresta, na qual Harry não achou de onde vinha.

- Com toda certeza – respondeu uma voz masculina – sei coisas que nem Dumbledore sabia, nem que qualquer outro bruxo um dia sonhou sem saber.

Novamente a cena mudou, estava de volta em Gringotes, o bruxo estava dentro do cofre agora, mas Harry não conseguia ver o que ele estava fazendo.

- Não se preocupe minha senhora, nós vamos achar o que é seu, nós vamos – resmungava Edgar – não se preocupe.

A floresta reapareceu e desapareceu novamente, como se a visão quisesse ficar nos dois lugares ao mesmo tempo. Vozes começaram a soar no meio desse fenômeno.

- Cuidarei de você minha senhora...

- Mas aonde conseguirei isso?...

- SAIAM DA FRENTE!...

- Dumbledore entregou a Potter...

- O Lord das Trevas...

Dessa vez ele foi sugado para fora do lugar e a visão do Beco Diagonal ressurgira. Edgar estava com a mão na cabeça urrando de dor. Kingsley e o outro auror tinham amarrado Rony e o outro bruxo, Hermione estava caída no chão ainda inconsciente, Ted também.

- _Petrificus Totalus_ – disse Kingsley e o bruxo das trevas finalmente caiu no chão imóvel.

Harry ficou olhando ele, não conseguia entender o que tinha acabo de ver, nunca havia falhado uma vez em sua Legilimens, seria Edgar um bom oclumente?

- Muito bom Harry – disse Kin dando sinal pra ele e indo amarrar o bruxo.

Ao longe da rua do Beco Diagonal, uns sete bruxos apareceram correndo, aurores do ministério. Edgar Teobot estava imobilizado finalmente, alguns aurores foram ajudar Kin. Harry correu até Ted que estava caído inconsciente, ergueu sua cabeça com o braço bom, e com o outro apontou a varinha para ele.

- _Ennervate__...Ennervate....ENNERVATE_! – disse três vezes, até o afilhado finalmente acordar atordoado.

- Rony está...

- Eu sei, está tudo bem agora – disse Harry ajudando-o a se levantar.

Ted olhou para Edgar, depois diretamente para Hermione.

- Ela está...

- Não, está tudo ok com ela – se apressou ele a responder – os encantamentos dela continuam ativos.

A poucos metros deles, Rony acara de se levantar atordoado também e quando viu Hermione caída no chão correu até ela desesperado.

- Acorda Mione, acorda... _Ennervate... Ennervate_! – guinchava Rony.

- Rony, está tudo bem... ela precisa ir ao – disse Harry se aproximando dele junto a Ted.

Como se ele tivesse dado uma ordem, o amigo se levantou com Hermione nos braços e momentaneamente se desequilibrou tentando girar para o lado.

- Não tente aparatar, os encantamentos de Mione ainda estão sobre efeito. – Harry olhou para o próprio braço que agora voltara a sangrar sobre a roupa amarrada de Ted – _FERULA!_ – uma bandagem se conjurou envolta do braço e estancou o sangue.

Rony ainda segurava Hermione nos braços, sem saber o que fazer, alguns bruxos que haviam se encolhido dentro das lojas estavam saindo lentamente agora que os aurores tinham tudo sob controle. Kingsley agora estava conversando com um bruxo velho enquanto o corpo imobilizado de Edgar flutuava.

- Me jogue essa bota ai Ted – mandou Harry olhando os escombros no chão, o garoto pegou a bota do chão e jogou na mão dele – _PORTUS_ – murmurou apontando a varinha para bota fazendo que sua mente se concentrasse no nome Beco Diagonal e .

- Genial Tio! – disse Ted.

- Aqui Rony, pegue, vai levar vocês para o – Harry estendeu a bota para a mão do amigo.

- Você não vai? – perguntou a voz de Rony que saiu sufocada da garganta.

- Não, eu estou bem, leve Hermione para lá. – disse ele.

- Mas você precisa dar um jeito no seu braço – argumentou o amigo.

- Estou bem sério Rony, preciso falar com o Kingsley, e num segundo estarei lá também.

Rony concordou finalmente, pegou a bota da mão de Harry, ele murmurou mais alguma coisa e logo em seguida os dois amigos tinham desaparecido.

- Rony tem razão, você precisa cuidar disso Tio Harry, você foi pego por alguma magia das trevas bem poderosa – disse Ted verificando seu braço.

- Ted, não quero ver você se arriscando assim de novo – disse Harry agora vendo o bruxo velho na qual Kin estava falando há poucos minutos, resmungando encantamentos ao redor da rua.

- Não sou mais criança – replicou Ted.

- Eu sei, mais ainda não passou nos exames para se tornar auror – Harry olhou o garoto e deu um sorriso – mas você está se saindo muito bem.

Ted sorriu também. Kingsley agora caminhava até eles, Harry estava mordendo os lábios para contar sobre sua estranha legilimens em Edgar Teobot.


	5. Reunião misteriosa

Já era noite. O silencio pairava em Hogwarts. Os novos alunos já tinham sido escolhidos para suas casas pelo chapéu seletor. Rosa deu um suspiro de alivio quando foi anunciada para Grifinória e Alvo nem precisou se preocupar, pois o chapéu mal tocara em sua cabeça quando foi anunciado Grifinória também. Agora a brisa do vendo balançava lentamente as árvores da floresta proibida. No alto do grande castelo algumas torres ainda emitiam luzes. O silêncio se rompeu quando as portas saguão de entrada se abriram. Do castelo um vulto de um homem com uma longa capa preta apareceu. Sua cabeça estava coberta por um longo capuz. O homem fechou as portas lentamente ao passar, e saiu descendo as escadas. Cautelosamente foi caminhando pelos terrenos da escola; inúmeras vezes sua cabeça se virava em direções diferentes. Uns cinqüenta metros de onde ele estava, uma grande cabana que da chaminé saia uma fumaça contínua, emitia luzes.

O homem começou a rumar em direção da floresta, examinando tudo que estava a sua volta como se estivesse procurando algo. Sua capa esvoaçava sobre seus tornozelos. O vento frio soprou mais forte quando ele entrou na floresta e desapareceu entre as árvores. A porta da cabana que estava nos terrenos se abriu. Um homem enorme saiu de lá com uma besta na mão olhando atentamente para os lados desconfiado.

- Quem está ai? – perguntou Hagrid girando os olhos a procura de alguém.

O homem que estava na floresta estava encostado ao lado de uma árvore observando o outro. Seus olhos brilhavam no meio da escuridão como se fosse de um lobo.

- Algum problema? – perguntou uma voz sombria vindo aparentemente do mesmo lugar que o homem estava.

- O guarda caça me viu saindo do castelo – respondeu ele como se alguém estivesse do seu lado.

Hagrid agora havia saído de sua cabana. Com sua besta em sua enorme mão direita, olhava para todos os lados dos terrenos da escola.

- Apareça quem for – disse Hagrid em alto tom – ninguém pode sair para fora do castelo depois do toque de recolher.

- Ordens? – perguntou o homem para ninguém.

- Tire-o do caminho, mas não o mate – respondeu novamente a voz fria.

- Estou lhe avisando, se não aparecer eu vou chamar...AHH...

Um lampejo saiu da ponta da varinha do homem e acertou Hagrid em cheio. O guarda caça caiu no chão inconsciente, sua besta saiu voando de sua mão e foi parar uns seis metros longe dele.

- Coloque-o na cabana de volta – mandou a voz fria.

O homem saiu de trás das arvores novamente, seu rosto ainda estava coberto por seu capuz. Ao meio do terreno, o corpo de Hagrid era bem visível até mesmo no meio da noite. Com um movimento com a varinha, o homem vez o gigante flutuar como uma pluma. Cuidadosamente começou a guiar o corpo de volta para a cabana.

Ao entrar na cabana um cheiro de chá forte chegou em suas narinas; não havia mais Canino, o enorme cachorro de Hagrid morrera há dois anos. O homem depositou o corpo do gigante em uma enorme poltrona.

- Altere a sua lembrança – disse a voz fria como se estivesse o tempo todo do lado do bruxo.

O homem se apressou e chegou mais perto de Hagrid, e apontando a varinha para a cabeça dele, começou a murmurar feitiços. Sua varinha brilhava sem parar, e uma vez ou outra, um lampejo branco acertava a cabeça do outro. Passado alguns minutos o bruxo se levantou de novo.

- Para a floresta – ordenou a voz fria.

Ele se virou para sair da cabana, mas antes vez um gesto com a varinha e o fogo que aquecia o chá de Hagrid se apagou. O bruxo saiu da cabana fazendo outro movimento com a varinha e as luzes da cabana se apagaram também. Ele fechou a porta cuidadosamente, depois saiu caminhando novamente para a floresta.

A luz da lua que iluminava sua cabeça desapareceu instantaneamente quando ele se afundou dentro da floresta. O castelo de Hogwarts não estava mais visível. O homem deu um toque com o dedo na varinha e ela se acendeu como uma lanterna.

- Mais ao fundo – disse a voz sombria ao seu lado.

Cautelosamente o bruxo continuava a caminhar olhando sempre para os lados como se procurasse algo. Um barulho penetrou em seu ouvido e instantaneamente ele ergueu a varinha para escuridão procurando o que era. Passos feitos galopes começaram a soar, e de repente um centauro enorme apareceu em sua frente investindo contra ele.

- _Crucio_! – disse o bruxo antes mesmo que o outro o acerta-se.

O centauro desmontou no chão como se tivessem puxado suas pernas com cordas e começou a uivar de dor se contorcendo.

- _Incarcerous_.

Cordas saíram da varinha do homem e se enrolaram contra o centauro, imobilizando ele no chão. Os olhos do outro, se encontraram com os dele.

- Eu disse para você não voltar aqui – disse o Centauro com raiva.

- Creio que já conversamos sobre isso – respondeu o bruxo friamente olhando para os lados.

- Magorian não quer te ver na floresta mais – disse o Centauro tentando se soltar das cordas. – é melhor sair daqui enquanto pode meu rapaz, eles estão a caminho.

- Você está questionando meus poderes? – o bruxo agora estava encarando com seus olhos brilhantes o outro.

- Seus poderes não são nada, você é apenas um garoto!

- Um garoto? – urrou o bruxo com raiva fazendo o centauro ficar de pé com um movimento de sua varinha.

- Você é jovem ainda, saia daqui enquanto pode – ofegou o centauro – Magorian não te matou antes por você ser uma criança de sua espécie, mas agora não...é diferente.

- Então quero deixar um recado bem claro a ele – o bruxo vez o centauro ser arremessado para longe – avise ele para não me perturbar, ou eu acabo com a vida dele.

O Centauro se livrara das cordas e estava de pé novamente. Ele olhou o bruxo e deu uma boa gargalhada.

- Você é muito engraçado garoto – debochou o centauro – Magorian terá prazer em matar um metido a besta como você.

E dando mais uma gargalhada de deboche virou as costas para o bruxo para ir embora.

- _Avada Kedavra._

Instantaneamente o Centauro caiu no chão morto. Uma risada fria soou do lado do bruxo, que caminhou lentamente até o outro morto.

- Você está ficando bem eficaz com essa magia – disse a voz fria.

- Já testei ela em muitos alunos – respondeu o bruxo gentilmente, em seguida dando um pontapé na cabeça do Centauro – mestiço imundo.

Novamente ele olhou para os lados, e saiu caminhando para mais dentro da floresta. As árvores estavam ficando cada vez maiores e mais tenebrosas. Sua varinha era a única fonte de luz que tinha no momento.

- Está bem aqui – disse a voz fria fazendo o homem parar.

Uma luz começou a brilhar diante do bruxo como se alguém tivesse colocado fogo nas árvores. Lentamente um outro vulto começou a surgir no nada bem à frente dele. Seus trazes eram iguais, uma longa capa preta e um capuz na cabeça.

- Perfeito! – disse novo homem que aparentemente estava o tempo todo com o outro bruxo – quais são as noticias que você me trás?

- Conheci um garoto no trem meu senhor, que o conhecia – disse o bruxo.

- É de se admirar esses bruxos jovens.

- Sim senhor, ele parecia muito entusiasmado quando falamos de você.

O outro homem deu uma risada fria e forçada. Alguns corvos que estavam nos galhos das arvores levantaram vôo repentinamente.

- Isso e realmente fascinante – disse ele – bruxos tão jovens me conhecerem assim, enquanto os outros adultos simplesmente me ignoram.

- Concordo – disse o bruxo.

Novamente sons de galopes soaram, e os dois bruxos olharam momentaneamente para trás. Uns quinze centauros estavam alinhados com grandes bestas apontadas para eles.

- VOCÊ MATOU O NAPON SEU INSOLENTE! – urrou na mesma hora o Centauro mais alto e atirou contra eles.

O bruxo rispidamente moveu a varinha e a flecha desapareceu, com outro gesto as bestas que estavam nas mãos dos centauros se desintegraram. As arvores que estavam em volta deles começaram a se mover e em seguida se dobraram em cima dos Centauros como se tivessem sido cortadas e os imobilizaram.

- VOCÊ NÃO VAI SAIR BEM DESSA – berrou novamente o centauro mais alto.

- Boa noite para você também, Magorian – disse o jovem bruxo que imobilizara todos eles com simples gesto com a varinha. – creio que o corpo de seu amigo Napon sirva de lição para vocês como um aviso meu.

- Você se acha muito forte garoto, você e esse seu amigo – disse indicando o outro bruxo – você acha que será o próximo Lord das Trevas? Está querendo se igualar a ele matando alunos inocentes?

O outro bruxo que estava atrás deu outra risada sombria enquanto o outro se aproximava mais do centauro.

- Você não sabe o que fala Magorian – disse ele – eu vou matar você, lentamente, para que aprenda não meter o nariz no que não é da sua conta. _Crucio_!

O uivo do centauro ecoou pela escuridão, o vento soprou mais forte, os corvos que ainda estavam ali perto saíram voando enquanto o grito de dor do centauro foi morrendo no meio da noite.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- O Lord das Trevas...

- Está com Potter...

- Volte e o traga de volta...

- Achei que fossem apenas lendas...

- Na escola de Avalon...

- Cofre trezentos e noventa e quatro...

- Aquele Potter...

Eram três da manhã quando Harry acordou assustando em sua cama. A luz do luar pairava sobre seu rosto suado. Ele estava no , tinha ido para lá minutos depois de contar ao ministro sobre sua visão dos pensamentos de Edgar.

- Eu não sei dizer Harry, mas acho que é perfeitamente normal isso – disse Kingsley.

- Mas parecia que as duas visões queriam...se projetar ao mesmo instante...

- Não esquente a cabeça com isso, vá cuidar do seu braço agora, Edgar está capturado e ele não vai poder fazer mais nada.

Mesmo Kingsley tendo falado para ele esquecer a visão, ele não estava conseguindo, a cada tentativa de dormir, sonhos sobre a visão apareciam em sua mente. Harry olhou para os lados da sala em que estava e viu que Hermione, Rony e Ted ainda dormiam profundamente. Ele coçou a cabeça olhando para a janela. Tinha certeza que ouvira o nome Lord das Trevas nessas visões, e o seu também. Não estava entendendo mais nada. Ele se ajeitou na cama na esperança de dormir de novo, e na manhã seguinte perguntar a opinião de Hermione sobre o assunto.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Os dois bruxos ainda estavam na floresta proibida de Hogwarts, ao longe deles estavam os corpos dos Centauros mortos.

- Como é, não está conseguindo chamar ela? – a voz fria do outro bruxo nesse momento estava alterada, alguma coisa o aborrecera.

- Não senhor – respondeu o outro – e tenho certeza de que não fiz nada de errado.

- Ela está morta! – rosnou o outro enfurecido.

- Vou verificar isso meu senhor – o bruxo meteu a mão no bolso e tirou um espelho – Yorgo, está ai? Preciso falar com você.

Ele mal guardara de volta o espelho no bolso, e um vulto se projetou a sua frente. Outro homem surgira agora, usava vezes vermelha e preta, tinha longos cabelos cumpridos negros, seu rosto era muito pálido e seus dentes ficavam a mostra como de um vampiro, seu olho era azul.

- Me chamou Lord Bartok? – perguntou Yorgo fazendo uma referencia.

- Quero que você chame os outros – mandou o jovem Bartok – nesse exato momento, aqui mesmo.

- Chamarei meu senhor – disse Yorgo fazendo outra referencia e sumindo.

- Eu a vi morrer – disse a voz fria do outro bruxo – tenho certeza que vi.

- Vamos verificar isso meu senhor.

Bartok começou a fazer gestos com a varinha murmurando baixinho. As arvores começaram a se afastar de onde eles estavam lentamente. No outro tempo uma mesa retangular enorme apareceu junto com umas quinze cadeiras que se repousaram no chão sujo da floresta. Das pontas dos galhos mais próximos agora, uma pequena luz saia para iluminar o local.

Bartok e o outro bruxo se adiantaram para uma cadeira e se sentaram lentamente a espera da volta de Yorgo. No mesmo instante vários vultos começaram a surgir em volta da mesa. Mais uns dez bruxos haviam aparecido.

- Mas o que é isso? – exclamou um bruxo vendo o corpo de um centauro estendido no chão – um mestiço! – ao passar por cima do corpo fez questão de cuspir em cima.

Depois de um longo alvoroço, todos os bruxos que haviam aparecido estavam sentados nas cadeiras, totalmente acomodados. Bartok ergueu uma das mãos e todos se calaram automaticamente.

- Aqui estão vocês meus amigos, leais como sempre – começou a dizer o bruxo – enfim o período de férias acabou e eu pude voltar a essa escola que tanto me ensinou.

Os bruxos que estavam na mesa se acomodaram mais um pouco, mas não disseram nenhuma palavra.

- Então – continuou Bartok – quais as novidades?

Alguns bruxos fingiram tosse, outros apenas abaixaram a cabeça com medo de olhar Bartok, o silencio era total.

- Dimitri, achou o corpo? – perguntou Bartok finalmente.

Um bruxo ao extremo da mesa tremeu da cabeça aos pés ao ouvir seu nome.

- Milorde, nós conseguimos uma pista – disse o bruxo.

- Uma pista? – urrou o bruxo da voz fria – damos uma missão simples a vocês, e sequer conseguem concluí-la!

O interesse sobre o assunto ao redor da mesa se intensificou perceptivelmente. Alguns enrijeceram, outros mexeram, todos atentos a Dimitri.

- Perdão Milorde, mas o ministério escondeu o corpo do Lord das Trevas muito bem...

- ENCONTRE-O – berrou a voz fria do bruxo que estava com Bartok.

Dimitri se encolheu de volta na cadeira como se o assunto estivesse encerrado.

- Andrew e você, o que tem a me contar? – perguntou Bartok.

- Achei alguns comensais da morte senhor, a vários vivos ainda, a maioria presa em Azkaban – respondeu outro bruxo que estava no centro da mesa se curvando.

- Excelente noticia.

- Cite nomes – mandou o bruxo da voz fria.

- Antonio Dolohov...Rabastan e Rodolfo Lestrange...Fenrir Greyback...Lúcio Malfoy...

- Perfeito, perfeito – disse o bruxo da voz fria – Bartok está vendo, comensais da morte pronto para te servir até a morte.

O outro bruxo deu um sorriso.

- Yorgo – disse o bruxo da voz fria – tenho uma pequena missão para você, quero que encontre o corpo de Bellatriz Lestrange.

- Não será necessário – disse o bruxo pálido – verificamos isso no verão, está enterrado junto ao corpo dos pais dela.

O bruxo fechou a cara e olhou para Bartok.

- Yorgo, você tem certeza do que está dizendo? – perguntou Bartok ignorando o olhar do outro.

- Absoluta milorde.

Os dois bruxos se olharam por um instante.

- Lawrence, e o Edgar? – perguntou a outro bruxo.

- Eu sinto muito meu senhor – respondeu o outro que agora estava sob olhares de todos. – mas a oportunidade se perdeu.

- Como se perdeu? – os olhos de Bartok brilharam embaixo do capuz.

- O ministério capturou Edgar essa tarde – argumentou Lawrence – uma perca e tanto se posso dizer, mas foi uma emboscada.

- Capturado? – repetiu o bruxo.

- Sim Milorde, aparentemente estava querendo roubar Gringotes.

- Inexperiente – comentou o bruxo da voz fria.

- Lamentável mesmo – falou Bartok olhando para cima – mas não tem problema, vamos trazê-lo para nosso lado, é um partido talentoso sim.

- Milorde – disse a voz de outro bruxo se curvando – como exatamente pretende chamar os comensais da morte?

- Uma fuga é claro – disse Bartok levantando-se da sua cadeira, a luz iluminou sua boca e deu para perceber que ele estava sorrindo – vamos armar tudo, precisamos penetrar no ministério primeiro.

O bruxo ao lado dele soltou um riso abafado.

- Muito ousado você garoto, muito ousado – disse sua voz fria por baixo do capuz – é desse tipo de bruxo que eu gosto, tão jovem e tão..._poderoso_.

- Apenas quero minha vingança meu senhor – disse Bartok a ele – vou acabar com aquele Harry Potter, vou arruinar a vida dele, assim como ele arruinou a minha!

- Não esqueça que Harry Potter também foi o que calou para sempre o Lord das Trevas – acrescentou o bruxo da voz fria. Os dois deram boas gargalhadas enquanto os outros bruxos apenas os observavam.

- Vamos fazer o seguinte...

O sol invadiu seu rosto no quarto do na manhã seguinte. Harry acordou sonolento. Seu braço machucado já estava em perfeitas condições. Ele abriu e fechou os dedos verificando se estava tudo certo, depois colocou seus óculos e deu um salto da cama se ponto de pé. Ted, Hermione e Rony ainda dormiam profundamente. Ele não queria acordar os outros, apenas caminhou até a janela e contemplou a rua que estava repleta de trouxas apressados.

- Monstro – murmurou Harry baixinho.

CRACK

Num estalo um elfo velho apareceu. Não estava mais usando aquelas vestes velhas e mal tratadas de quando morava na casa dos Black. Agora trajava um uniforme feito especialmente por Hermione. Era azul-celeste e no meio do peito tinha quatro siglas em vermelho. F.A.L.E. Harry nunca contou ao elfo que as vestes foram presente de Hermione, supôs que ele se recusaria usar roupas feitas por uma "sangue-ruim".

- Me chamou Sr. Potter? – Mostro fez uma reverencia tão profunda que encostou seu nariz no chão.

- Mostro, quero que você vá a alguns lugares para mim – disse Harry se virando para encarar o elfo – quero que você vá até Gina e avise que está tudo bem comigo e com Ted, depois vá à casa de Andrômeda e avise ela que Ted está comigo – o elfo resmungou alguma coisa sobre "traidora do próprio sangue" quando ouviu o nome Andrômeda – depois encontre Hugo onde quer que ele esteja e o avise que seus pais estão bem. Por ultimo vá a Hogwarts dar uma espiada em Alvo e Tiago.

- Certamente meu senhor.

O Elfo fez outra reverencia exagerada e em outro estalo desapareceu. Não demorou muito para que Rony e Hermione acordassem, e assim que Harry teve a oportunidade contou tudo sobre a visão estranha que vira em Edgar e sobre seus sonhos na noite passada.

- Isso é realmente estranho Harry, eu nunca li algo desse tipo sobre Legilimens – contestou Hermione depois que ele terminara a história.

- Talvez ele estivesse tentando esconder seu pensamento – chutou Rony sentando na cama comendo purê de batatas que o Curandeiro havia trazido.

- Não, não acontece isso quando se tenta esconder o pensamento – disse Hermione a ele - não do jeito que o Harry contou.

- Mas isso não é importe é? Quero dizer – disse Rony – Edgar foi preso...

- Mas eu ouvi o nome Lord das trevas, e que Dumbledore me deixou alguma coisa – interrompeu Harry – e não era Edgar falando, era uma mulher... e ela também queria alguma coisa em Avalon. – ele olhou para a amiga

- Não olhe para mim, não sei nada sobre Avalon – disse ela rispidamente – sei que é uma escola de magia e bruxaria igual Hogwarts e mais nada.

Eles ficaram em silencio por um instante.

- Incrível – disse Rony finamente olhando ela.

- O que é incrível?

- Você não saber nada sobre Avalon, você sempre sabe tudo.

- Mas... ora seu...como ousa... – Hermione apontou o dedo para cara dele, mas não falou mais nada, apenas começou a rir sozinha.

Harry e Rony começaram a rir também e só foram abafados quando um ronco de Ted soou ao fundo da sala.

- Prometo que vou pesquisar algo sobre Avalon – disse ela um tempo depois.

Duas batidas na porta soaram e logo em seguida elas se abriram. De lá uma bruxa que Harry não gostava nem um pouquinho surgiu. Rita Skeeter, aparentemente querendo fazer perguntas sobre a captura de Edgar Teobot. Ela já não tinha aqueles cabelos louros brilhantes de antes, agora seus cabelos eram brancos, porém continuava com o baton vermelho de sempre na boca.

- Harry...Harry...Harry – disse ela sorrindo com os braços apertos segurando uma pena nas mãos. – como está se sentindo meu heróizinho preferido.

- Estou bem...

- Cai fora Skeeter – mandou Hermione pondo-se de pé – não vamos dar nenhuma entrevista pra você.

- Oh não...não me levam a mal eu só quero... conversar! – disse ela se sentando em uma cama sorrindo pra eles.

- Conversar o que, não vamos dar detalhes particulares a você sobre o Beco Diagonal – disse Hermione enfurecida, ela nunca fora com a cara de Rita Skeeter também.

- Eu não...

- Não queremos conversar o.k Skeeter? – disse Harry se ponto de pé.

Depois de um pouco de discussão com a repórter, eles finalmente a conseguiram expulsar do . Ted acordara uma hora depois que Rita Skeeter tinha ido embora. Os curandeiros deram alta para eles ao meio dia. Harry se despediu dos dois amigos e aparatou para sua casa, Rony e Hermione fizeram o mesmo, Ted foi para casa de sua avó.

Mal chegou em casa direito e foi rapidamente atacado por um abraço profundo de sua filha Lílian. Gina estava na cozinha preparando o almoço quando ele chegou.

- Você estava trabalhando papai? – perguntou Lílian quando ele a pegou no colo.

- Estava – disse ele dando um beijo em sua bochecha.

Gina saiu da cozinha para ver ele.

- Pegaram o Edgar então – disse ela sorrindo pra ele – já saiu no profeta diário, o Kingsley fez questão de levá-lo a Azkaban pessoalmente – contou ela.

- Não foi tão simples – disse ele colocando Lílian no chão e indo dar um abraço em Gina.

Depois de um resumo detalhado sobre o que acontecera no Beco Diagonal a Gina, eles foram passar o resto do dia na Toca, onde Hermione e Rony também estavam. Lílian e Hugo não se demoraram a começarem a correr pelos jardins da Sra. Weasley.

- Crianças – dizia ela quando via eles – ontem eram vocês, hoje são eles, o tempo passa muito rápido.

Todos estavam sentados na cozinha num fim de tarde magnífico quando uma coruja entrou deslizando sobre a cabeça deles e deixou cair uma carta no colo de Harry. Ele não se demorou, pegou-a e a abriu.

- Algum problema? – perguntou Rony ao seu lado esticando o pescoço para ler também.

- É de Hogwarts – disse Harry em tom alto e todos na casa viraram os olhares para ele – encontraram um bando de Centauros... _mortos_.


	6. Segredos da Ordem de Merlim

Na primeira manhã em Hogwarts, Alvo acordou muito cedo. Estava sonolento ainda quando decidiu se arrumar. Colocou suas vestes, arrumou seu cabelo, colocou todos os livros na sua mochila, pegou penas e pergaminhos, estava tudo pronto para seu primeiro dia de estudo.

Os outros alunos do primeiro ano ainda dormiam. Alvo não havia conversado com quase nenhum deles direito. Deu mais uma espiada para trás, para ver se não havia esquecido alguma coisa, depois rumou escada a baixo. Chegando lá viu que não tinha sido o único a acordar cedo. Ao canto da sala comunal estavam Tiago e seu primo Fred (filho de Jorge), aos cochichos com uma grande caixa escondida ao lado deles.

- ...vamos vender esse mais caro – dizia Fred a Tiago – vale uns três galeões cada!

- Está certo...está certo... e as Vomitilias? – perguntava o outro.

- O mesmo preço que vendemos ontem – disse Fred remexendo a grande caixa.

- PRODUTOS WEASLEY DE NOVO!

Uma voz feminina berrou atrás de Alvo. Sua outra prima, Molly Weasley (filha de Percy) vinha descendo as escadas e acabara de ver os outros dois.

- Ah nem vem Molly – resmungou Fred se atirando na frente da caixa.

- Sabe que não é permitido! – disse ela agora que estava frente a frente com ele.

- Não precisa bancar a certinha só porque se tornou monitora – disse Tiago indignado também.

Molly abriu a boca para retrucar, mas não falou nada. Apenas apontou o dedo para cara deles e se virou saindo da sala comunal.

- Por que toda essa gritaria? – Rosa apareceu a suas costas toda arrumada também.

- O Tiago e o Fred estão vendendo coisas da loja do tio Jorge – contou Alvo.

Rosa olhou os dois. Eles haviam voltado à discussão sobre os preços das coisas que iam vender.

- Vamos tomar café então? – perguntou Rosa.

- Vamos.

Os dois saíram em direção do quadro da sala comunal e atravessaram o retrato. Alvo estava fascinado com o castelo. Nunca estivera em um lugar tão magnífico em sua vida. Havia retratos para todos os lados na escadaria que andavam e falavam. As gigantescas escadas mudavam de lugar magicamente o tempo todo.

- Vamos logo Alvo – disse Rosa tirando ele de trance.

Os dois começaram a descer as escadas para chegar ao salão principal. Um barulho de latas caindo soou num corredor que eles passavam e ao mesmo tempo um _Poltergeist_ passou voando em cima deles.

- VOCÊ ME PAGA PIRRAÇA! VAI LAMENTAR O DIA EM QUE APARECEU NESSE CASTELO – ouviu-se a voz do Zelador Argo Filch.

Eles apertaram o passo rapidamente, e em alguns segundos já estavam no saguão de entrara que levaria ao salão principal. Os dois já estavam quase na porta quando deram de encontro com Roran.

- Bom dia – disse o garoto na mesma hora.

- Bom dia. – responderam os dois.

- Eu estava procurando a Victoire, vocês viram ela por ai? – perguntou espiando as escadas atrás deles.

- Ela já estava descendo para tomar café da manhã quando eu saí do dormitório – disse Rosa.

Alvo ficou encarando Roran. Não sabia se tinha sido algum efeito no trem, mas o garoto parecia mais pálido do que antes.

- Você está bem? – perguntou Alvo.

- O que? – Roran encarou-o nos olhos – estou ótimo, só tive um pequeno problema com Vomitilias.

- Vomitilias? – exclamou Rosa.

- Eu comprei algumas com aquele Weasley ontem – contou Roran – sabe, para usar em alguma emergência, eu estava testando agora pouco o estoque que comprei.

- Emergências de que tipo? – perguntou Alvo.

- Normalmente para me livrar professor Slughorn – ele deu mais uma olhada nas escadarias na esperança de ver Victoire.

- Esse professor Slughorn é...ruim? – perguntou Rosa preocupada.

- Ah não, ele é um ótimo professor. Mas ele não para de me chamar para as festinhas particulares dele do Clube do Slugue – Roran deu um aceno para as escadarias para seu amigo Erlian que havia aparecido – e as vomitilias me tiram de cena.

- O que é Clube do Slugue? – perguntou Rosa interessada – acho que minha mãe me contou alguma coisa sobre isso.

Erlian havia chegado até eles.

- O Clube do Slugue é um grupo dos alunos favoritos do professor Slughorn – explicou Roran – os melhores... ah...olha a Vic ali... até mais garotos.

Roran saiu em disparada para a escada aonde uma menina vinda balançando seus cabelos ruivos atraindo olhares de todos. Alvo balançou a cabeça ao ver aquilo, depois puxou Rosa para entrarem no grande salão.

Mal tinham começado a comer, quando uma nuvem preta de corujas entraram voando sobre a cabeça dos alunos. Umas derrubando pertences esquecidos a uns alunos, outras derrubando profetas diários, outras derrubando cartas dos pais.

- Olha, recebi nosso horário – disse Rosa abrindo uma carta.

- O que vamos ter hoje? – perguntou Alvo enfiando cereais na boca.

- Poção, defesa contra as artes das trevas, e aula de vôo – disse a menina passando os olhos nos horários.

- Legal.

- Ora vejam só, igualzinho ao pai.

Uma voz ecoou nos ouvidos deles. Os dois viraram a cabeça e viram um homem enorme ao lado deles. Sua grande juba cobria todo seu rosto.

- Hagrid – exclamou Rosa.

Rosa e Alvo já conheciam Hagrid a um longo tempo. Ele já fora convidado para participar do aniversario deles varias vezes.

- Estava me perguntando quando teria oportunidade de ver vocês – disse Hagrid feliz – o que estão achando de Hogwarts?

Alvo parou de comer.

- É incrível, é igual papai sempre me contou!

- Seu pai conhecia Hogwarts como a palma das mãos dele – comentou Hagrid puxando um lenço do bolso – sinto falta dele sabe, do Rony e da Hermione também. Sempre tomavam chá comigo, eram brincalhões, quase sempre se metiam em encrencas. – Hagrid assoou o nariz – é uma pena eles terem crescido.

- Nós vamos te visitar, Hagrid. – disse Rosa dando tapinhas nas costas do gigante.

- Sei que vão – Hagrid guardou o lenço no bolso – eu tenho que trabalhar agora, não se metam em encrenca - dizendo isso saiu em direção da mesa dos professores.

As cinco para as nove, Alvo e Rosa rumaram para a masmorra do castelo para terem sua primeira aula de poções. O alvoroço em torno da porta das masmorras era enorme. Eles dividiriam a aula com os alunos da Sonserina. Quando enfim os dois conseguiram entrar na sala, rumaram para uma mesa ao centro da sala. Os alunos se calaram na mesma hora que um homem barrigudo apareceu. Horácio Slughorn. O professor estava mais careca do que nunca, a pança dele tinha aumentado, seu rosto agora estava mais envelhecido do que antes.

- Ora, ora, ora – disse Slughorn – alunos do primeiro ano sejam bem vindos. Eu sou Horácio Slughorn, professor de poções.

Ele se calou por um instante na esperança de alguém fazer algum comentário.

- Bom – disse finalmente – apanhem seus caldeirões e os kits de poções, não esqueçam é claro de do manual de Estudos avançados no preparo de poções.

Um estardalhaço ecoou na sala quando vários alunos começaram a remexer suas mochilas tirando caldeirões e kits de poções.

- Ora muito bem – disse Slughorn quando todos já tinham feito o que ele pediu – quero que observem esse caldeirão aqui.

O professor apontou para um caldeirão que estava sobre a mesa dele borbulhando. Tinha uma cor verde.

- Alguém sabe que poção é essa?

A mão de Rosa se levantou momentaneamente, um gesto que Hermione repetiu varias vezes nessa sala quando estudava em Hogwarts.

- Sim? – perguntou o prof. Slughorn olhando-a.

- É Poção Wiggenweld – respondeu a menina.

- Oho! – exclamou o professor – saberia me dizer o que ela faz?

- Essa poção tem o poder de restaurar as forças de uma pessoa que esta demasiada fraca por estar doente, por ter se machucado ou simplesmente por estar muito cansado. – respondeu a menina.

- Oho! – exclamou de novo – excelente, dez pontos para Grifinória...

- Muito bem – sussurrou Alvo.

-... o que eu quero nessa aula é simples – disse o prof. Slughorn – eu quero que preparem uma poção do Amortentia para mim. O aluno que a fizer melhor, ganha de presente, um frasco com essa poção aqui – ele apontou para a poção Wiggenweld. – podem começar!

Houve muito barulho quando os alunos arrastaram sues objetos e puxaram seus caldeirões para perto. O silencio era total na sala, a concentração de cada aluno era evidente. Alvo estava fazendo exatamente o que o livro mandava.

No final da aula sua poção estava em um tom marrom, com cheiro de rosas. Slughorn agora passava de aluno em aluno verificando o caldeirão de cada um. Alvo viu ele fazer uma careta de desapontamento quando passou no caldeirão do pequeno Escórpio. Por fim chegou à mesa onde ele estava com Rosa. O professor olhou seu caldeirão, e inspirou o ar que saia dele.

- Oho, está quase no ponto essa – comentou feliz, depois passou direto para o caldeirão de Rosa – ah! – a poção dela tinha um brilho perolado e subia momentaneamente um pequeno vapor em espiral. – aqui está a vencedora!

Os olhares dos alunos passaram direto para o rosto de Rosa. A garota ficou vermelha, Alvo lançou um sorriso para ela.

- Uma poção Amortentia perfeita – disse Slughorn feliz – ora muito bem, posso saber seu nome?

- Rosa Weasley, senhor.

- Weasley é? – disse Slughorn – filha de qual Weasley?

- Rony.

- Ah... Rony Weasley – exclamou o professor – sim, me lembro dele, era um cabeça dura em poções...

- Papai sempre disse que minha mamãe era boa em poções.

- E sua mãe é...

- Hermione.

- Hermione Granger! – exclamou novamente – uma excepcional aluna, era excelente preparadora de poções sim... aposto que você herdou a inteligência dela. - Slughorn tirou um frasco de suas vestes e entregou a Rosa. – estão todos dispensados.

Mais um alvoroço soou na sala das masmorras quando os alunos começaram a guardar suas coisas de volta nas mochilas. Alvo e Rosa agora tinham uma hora livre, depois almoço. Ele já estava quase saindo da sala quando o professor fez um comentário.

- Você é muito parecido com seu pai garoto.

Alvo olhou para trás meio desordenado.

- Sei...

- Muito parecido mesmo.

Alvo apenas lançou um sorriso e saiu da sala com Rosa. A menina se despistou dele para ir a biblioteca estudar. Ele, porém, não estava com a mínima vontade de se enfiar atrás de livros como ela, então decidiu ir ao salão principal.

Quando estava quase chegando em seu destino, Alvo se esbarrou em alguma coisa. Ele olhou para os lados para ver o que era, mas não achou nada. De repente a cabeça de um Tiago surgiu no ar flutuando.

- Toma cuidado por onde anda – reclamou a cabeça de Tiago.

No mesmo instante a cabeça de um Fred surgiu também ao lado de Tiago.

- Fala ai Alvo – disse Fred.

- O que vocês estão fazendo? – perguntou.

- Estamos dando uma volta – respondeu Tiago.

- Para onde? – perguntou ele desconfiado.

- Vamos lá em baixo colocar umas coisas no suco de abóbora do professor Slughorn – contou Fred.

- Papai disse pra você usar essa capa só...

- Em caso de emergência – completou Tiago girando os olhos – mas papai não está aqui está? E não vá soltar a língua por ai Alvo, se não vamos lhe lançar uma azaração.

Tiago e Fred desapareceram de volta sob a capa deixando Alvo parado sozinho. Ele balançou a cabeça pela imaturidade de seu irmão, depois virou-se e entrou no salão principal. Havia alguns alunos sentados nas mesas estudando. Ao longe ele conseguiu avistar sua prima Victoire e a irmã mais nova dela Dominique, tão bonita quanto outra. Alvo se aproximou delas lentamente.

- Alô – disse ele quando se sentou ao lado delas.

- E ai primo, como você ta? – perguntou Dominique.

Está, diferente da irmã, tinha os cabelos louros, no entanto, chamava tanto a atenção dos garotos da escola quando a outra. Ela estava no quarto ano em Hogwarts.

- Estou bem, e você?

- Ótima.

- Cadê a Rosa? – perguntou Victoire que estava enfiada atrás de um jornal.

- Foi à biblioteca – respondeu Alvo se esquivando de um apertão nas bochechas que Dominique ia te dar.

- Ei – exclamou Victoire jogando o jornal na mesa e apontando com o dedo para uma foto – parece que o ministério enfim capturou Edgar Teobot, olha, dizem que nossos tios estavam lá.

Alvo se ergueu para ver a noticia que a prima estava mostrando. Havia uma grande foto em preto e branco em cima da pagina, onde o Ministro da Magia Kingsley acenava segurando a corrente do seu novo prisioneiro.

_MINISTÉRIO VENCE EDGAR_

_Depois de um longo período de busca ao Bruxo das Trevas Edgar Teobot, considerado pela comunidade bruxa, um homem de alto risco para a sociedade, tendo cometido vários crimes como furtos, uso indevido de magia em trouxas inocentes e até mesmo a morte de bruxos. _

_Edgar Teobot fez seu ultimo ato na tarde de primeiro de Setembro, onde aparentemente arrombou o cofre de Bellatriz Lestrange. Os duendes agiram com cautela, e na mesma hora avisaram ao Ministério da Magia que tal bruxo estava em Gringotes._

_O Ministro da Magia, Kingsley__Shacklebolt__, e o Chefe do Departamento dos Aurores, Harry Potter participaram da captura no notável bruxo. _

"_Devo dizer que não conseguiríamos nada se não fosse pela eficiência dos contra feitiços de uma bruxa que estava com a gente, Hermione Granger Weasley" disse o Ministro "foi uma captura difícil, tivemos ajuda de vários aurores, devo dizer especialmente um nome que me surpreendeu muito, Ted Remo Lupin, um jovem que estava cursando aulas de auror no Ministério, ele ajudou muito salvando a vida do , mas por fim, tudo saiu bem"._

_Edgar Teobot foi condenado à prisão perpétua em Azkaban, onde estará sob vigia 24h (vinte a quatro horas) por dia. _

Terminando a leitura, Alvo olhou para as duas garotas.

- Mas o que será que deu na cabeça dele – começou a dizer Dominique. – roubar Gringotes!

- É a mesma coisa que se entregar ao Ministério – comentou Victoire – e olhe Nique – ela indicou para a irmã um nome no jornal – o Ted estava lá, e ajudou!

- Já estava na hora dele servir para alguma coisa não é? – disse Dominique.

- O que quer dizer? – indagou Victoire.

- Ele não faz nada da vida não é, fica só por ai...

- Ah... sim claro... ele é um bobalhão – disse a outra.

Mas Alvo não pode deixar de perceber que ela não tirava os olhos do nome "Ted Lupin"

CRACK

Um estalo soou do lado deles e um Elfo Domestico havia aparatado bem ali. Varias pessoas que estavam no salão repentinamente viraram suas cabeças para o Elfo curiosas.

- Filho de Harry Potter – o Elfo vez uma reverencia.

- O que você ta fazendo aqui Mostro? – perguntou Alvo corando com os olhares que vinham dele para o Elfo.

- Harry Potter mandou Mostro dar uma olhada em seu filho, Monstro está obedecendo.

- Ta legal Mostro, fala pro papai que eu estou bem – disse depressa – e diz pra ele que eu fui pra Grifinória.

Monstro fez outra reverencia, e no segundo seguinte havia aparatado. Alvo deu um suspiro, depois se virou de volta para a mesa.

- Ei Nique olha, o que será que está havendo? – Victoire chamara a atenção de sua irmã novamente, Alvo virou a cabeça também para olhar.

Na entrada do grande salão, um Hagrid apareceu vindo andando com passos rápidos e uma cara aterrorizada. O gigante se dirigiu até a mesa do centro do salão onde o Diretor Flitwick estava. Hagrid parou na frente do pequeno professor e os dois começaram a conversarem apressados.

- O que será que houve? – perguntou Alvo.

- Não sei, mas coisa boa não foi – disse Victoire olhando.

No minuto seguinte, Hagrid estava saindo do salão apressado. O professor Flitwick vez um gesto com a varinha sobre seu cálice, que no instante seguinte tinha se transformado em uma coruja viva.

- Ei!

Uma voz soou atrás deles. Era Rosa, sua rosto emitia uma expressão de irritação. Ao chegar depositou seus livros na mesa ferozmente.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? – perguntou Alvo desviando seu olhar para ela.

- Aquele garoto da Sonserina – disse ela irritada olhando para seus livros ameaçadoramente – Maboy...Malfoy...não sei o nome dele.

- O que ele fez?

- Ele apareceu lá na biblioteca – contou ela – e começou a me chamar de sabe tudo.

- Ah... não ligue para isso – disse Victoire que aparentemente ouviu o comentário da garota – isso é inveja sabe.

Rosa, porém, não respondeu nada, apenas abriu um dos livros que havia jogado a sua frente. Alvo voltou a olhar o professor Flitwick, que no exato momento colocava uma carta nas patas da coruja. No mesmo momento a coruja levantou vôo e deu um mergulho rasante no salão principal, saindo pela janela. Alvo ficou contemplando o pontinho preto da coruja até ela sumir.

- Rosa, tire seus livros daí de cima – disse Dominique quando Alvo voltou seus pensamentos a mesa – já está quase na hora do almoço, vai acontecer o maior estrago em seus livros se a comida aparecer em cima deles...

A coruja lançada pelo professor Flitwick acabara de sair dos terrenos de Hogwarts e cortava no ar calmamente. Sua viajem foi lenta e sem presa. Quando a luz do dia já estava se escondendo atrás das montanhas no fim de tarde, a coruja deu um mergulho em direção de uma casinha torta. A casa foi ficando cada vez maior, até que ela atravessou a janela e passou voando sobre as pessoas que lá estavam deixando cair uma carta bem em cima de Harry Potter.

Harry não se demorou, pegou-a e a abriu.

- Algum problema? – perguntou Rony ao seu lado esticando o pescoço para ler também.

- É de Hogwarts – disse Harry em tom alto e todos na casa viraram os olhares para ele – encontraram um bando de Centauros... _mortos_.

- Mortos! – exclamaram Rony, Hermione, Gina e a Sra. Weasley ao mesmo tempo.

- Sim, Hagrid os encontrou hoje – disse ele lendo a carta ainda – querem que o Ministério vá para lá checar o assunto imediatamente.

- Por que não fazem isso eles mesmos? – perguntou Rony.

- Bom, não foi exatamente em Hogwarts, os Centauros foram encontrados em uma área fora da escola – disse Harry.

Um barulho soou na parede. O relógio dos Weasley que tinha o nome de toda a família: Arthur Weasley, Molly Weasley, Gui, Carlinhos, Percy, Fred (o ponteiro dele não era mais marrom, desde de sua morte sua cor havia mudado para cinza e estava sempre parado em "Super Feliz"), Jorge, Rony e Gina. O ponteiro do Sr. Weasley havia mudado de "trabalho", para "Há Caminho". No segundo seguinte um craque soou do lado de fora da casa e o ponteiro mudou para "Em Casa".

Curiosamente, ao lado desse relógio, havia um outro, igualzinho, mas os nomes as pessoas eram outras: Victoire (na escola), Molly (na escola), Dominique (na escola), Fred (na escola), Tiago (na escola), Alvo (na escola), Rosa (na escola), Lucy (em casa), Lílian (super feliz), Hugo (super feliz), Louis (em casa), Roxanne (em casa). O relógio dos seus netos.

- Conseguimos Molly, descobrimos – disse o Sr. Weasley quando entrou na casa dando um aceno com a cabeça para todos.

- Descobriram o que, Arthur? – perguntou a Sra. Weasley começando a servir torradas para Harry, Rony, Hermione e Gina.

- A função de um patinho de borracha – respondeu ele animado.

Harry olhou Hermione confuso. Os dois se seguraram para não cair na risada.

- Parece que o patinho de borracha foi à fonte, na qual os trouxas inventaram as bóias – disse o Sr. Weasley se servindo de uma panqueca na mesa – reparamos que ele não afunda, é engenhoso!

- Meus parabéns – disse a Sra. Weasley.

Harry guardou a carta de Hogwarts nas vestes, e decidiu participar de uma divertida conversa sobre os patos de borracha com o Sr. Weasley. Uma vez ou outra os ponteiros do relógio Weasley mudavam. Tudo estava bem na conversa, até uma outra coruja entrar na cozinha voando e deixando cair uma outra carta no colo dele.

- Essas corujas não param de te perseguir – comentou Rony quando Harry abriu a carta.

_Caro Sr. Potter_

_Chegou ao nosso conhecimento que o senhor contribuiu mais uma vez para nossa a sociedade bruxa..._

- Ah, era só o que faltava – disse Harry sob o olhar de todos.

_...__executando a captura do notável assassino Edgar Teobot..._

- Não capturei ele sozinho.

_...__se apressamos a lhe oferecer novamente o titulo da Ordem de Merlim Terceira classe por serviços prestados a comunidade bruxa__..._

- Não mesmo – rosnou para a carta.

_...__onde poderá participar de missões muito mais elevadas e elegantes para um bruxo do seu nível__... _

- Como se eu quisesse...

_**...**__em todo caso, esperamos que você aceite nossa proposta_

_Atenciosamente_

_Chefe da Ordem de Merlim, primeira Classe_

- O que era? – perguntou Hermione a sua frente.

- Estão me convidando novamente para ganhar o titulo da Ordem de Merlim.

- Mas isso é magnífico cara – disse Rony indignado – por que você não aceita de uma vez?

- Por que? Oras, onde estavam os bruxos da Ordem de Merlim quando combatemos Voldemort no passado? Estavam escondidos? Ou acharam que acabar com a ameaçada dele era um trabalho muito simples para eles – disse Harry irritado – não vou fazer parte de uma Sociedade de Bruxos que só tem nome.

Todos na cozinha ficaram em silencio por uns instantes. Harry momentaneamente teve impressão de ter visto o ponteiro do relógio de Victoire sair de "Na Escola" para "_Perigo Mortal_", e em seguida voltar para "Na escola". Ele balançou a cabeça confuso.

- Eu faria a mesma coisa que você Harry – disse o Sr. Weasley finalmente – Dumbledore fazia parte dessa Ordem, mas ele sempre agiu sozinho, e desde de que eles o expulsaram de lá por acharem que você-sabe-quem não havia voltado, Dumbledore recusou todos os convites que eles fizeram.

- Ele estava certo! – se apressou a dizer Harry.

- Com certeza estava – disse o Sr. Weasley. Todos na mesa começaram a olhar para ele para escutar cada palavra que ele tinha a dizer – mas sabe, a Ordem de Merlim é formada por um grupo de bruxos extremamente talentosos em magia. Ninguém de bom senso se aventuraria a desafiá-los, seria como desafiar vários Dumbledore para um confronto.

"Mas em todo caso tem uma baixa. Essa Ordem, não se da muito com o Ministério, eles são isolados e quase sempre recusam a ajudar. Um desperdício se quer saber minha opinião, bruxos daqueles calibres passarem a vida em casa apenas recebendo galões e mais galões por serviços prestados a comunidade Bruxa".

- Mas então a Ordem de Merlim não serve para nada? – perguntou Hermione.

- Não – respondeu o Sr. Weasley – é apenas um titulo ganho a bruxos que fizeram grande feito, e depois que o ganham não trabalham mais.

- Por quê essa ordem nunca combateu Voldemort? – perguntou Harry.

- A maioria dos bruxos da Ordem não quer mais saber de lutas, e duelos com bruxos, querem que o Ministério resolva tudo, contudo na primeira guerra alguns até aceitaram a ajudar, mas ouve baixas – o Sr. Weasley vez uma pausa esperando algum comentário, mas como nenhum veio, ele continuou – alguns membros lutaram junto com o Ministério, Dumbledore os forçou é claro, mas ai que está o perigo, você-sabe-quem conseguiu trazer alguns deles para seu lado, lhes oferecendo conforto eterno se o ajudassem.

"Isso era uma coisa de alto risco, você-sabe-quem sozinho era uma ameaça assustadora, e com membros da Ordem de Merlim ao lado dele era quase... invencível! Por sorte com a queda de você-sabe-quem, revoltados com tal traição, os outros membros da Ordem de Merlim capturaram os traidores e os mandaram para a prisão".

- Azkaban? – perguntou Harry.

- Não, Azkaban não seguraria bruxos daquele porte – disse o Sr. Weasley – os mandaram para a prisão de Salem, que eles mesmo criaram.

Hermione soltou um grito de exclamação.

- E...aonde fica essa prisão? – perguntou ele.

- É uma prisão isolada sabe, e secreta – acrescentou – fica nas geleiras do Alasca, em uma ilha isolada.

- Os mandaram para lá então, mas eles não podem...escapar?

- Barbas de Merlim, ouvi dizer que é difícil entrar naquela prisão para fazer visitas – exclamou o Sr. Weasley – fugir então, está fora de questão.

Todos ficaram em silencio total novamente. Harry olhou para o relógio de novo, tudo estava normal, o ponteiro de Victoire, nem nenhum outro voltara à marca "perigo mortal".

- Por isso mesmo concordo que você recuse esse convite Harry – falou finalmente o Sr. Weasley – é uma perda de tempo.

- Sr. Weasley – disse Hermione timidamente – o senhor não acha que Azkaban...seja um lugar meio...não seguro para mandar Edgar...quero dizer, não tem mais dementadores lá e tudo mais...

- Não seja tola – disse o homem – não mandaram ele para Azkaban.

- Mas saiu no jornal – contestou Gina.

- Claro que saiu no jornal, não podiam sair por ai anunciando a existência da prisão de Salem não é? – disse o Sr. Weasley – disseram que o mandaram para Azkaban, mas não foi para lá não, Kingsley convenceu a Ordem de Merlim a ceder um lugar especial a Edgar em Salem.

- E eles aceitaram, sem questionar? – disse Harry surpreso.

- Claro que sim...afinal – o Sr. Weasley vez uma pausa – o Edgar era membro da Ordem antigamente, e eles não suportam traidores.

Harry, Rony, Hermione e Gina ficaram boquiabertos.

- Edgar, era da Ordem de Merlim? – repetiu Harry.

- Sim, segunda classe – ele olhou para os outros – vocês não sabem muito sobre Edgar não é?


	7. As Cartas

O sol já se escondera atrás das montanhas. A noite reinava no céu agora. Lílian e Hugo continuavam do lado de fora da casa; aparentemente deviam estar brincando com os Gnomos que sempre surgiam à orla da casa.

- Apenas que ele é um louco e mata bruxos. – disse Harry encarando o homem.

O Sr. Weasley abaixou a cabeça, soltou uma exclamação baixa, depois levantou-se e deu uma espiada na janela.

- Molly, não deixe as crianças entrarem aqui agora certo – disse ele a mulher.

A Sra. Weasley andou discretamente até a porta colocando a cabeça para fora para impedir qualquer entrada de um dos dois pequenos, mas seus ouvidos estavam atentos ao que o seu marido ia dizer.

- Então – disse o Sr. Weasley se sentando enquanto os outros agora só tinham olhos para ele – primeiro quero que prometam que essa informação não vai sair daqui, posso confiar em vocês?

Todos disseram sim com a cabeça.

- Não quero que rumores comecem a acontecer no ministério – ele olhou para as próprias mãos que estavam em cima da mesa – Edgar Teobot, nem sempre foi um bruxo mal. Tinha qualidades, dignidade e coragem. Em seus bons tempos realizou coisas fascinantes, ele fazia mágica com sua varinha que impressionava qualquer um. Merecidamente ganhou seu titulo de Ordem de Merlim.

"Edgar se aposentou depois disso é claro, ganhava galeões para ficar em casa deitando numa cama. Por fim ele gastava mais dinheiro do que recebia, então quando Você-sabe-quem começou a aterrorizar os bruxos, Dumbledore, já chefe daquela Ordem, convocou todos aqueles bruxos para a guerra, porém, só alguns atenderam o chamado, e Edgar foi um deles".

"Esse foi um dos seus últimos atos como um bom bruxo antes de passar para o lado das trevas. Você-sabe-quem seqüestrou a família dele toda, e a ameaçou de morte, pediu para que ele tirasse os membros da Ordem de Merlim do caminho. Edgar queria lutar com ele, pediu ajuda de seus amigos da Ordem, pediu para que eles se retirassem só para salvar sua família, porém, nenhum deles estava se importando com o que aconteceria. Então, para salvar sua família, Edgar aceitou servir Você-sabe-quem."

"Ele salvou sua família é claro, começou a participar de missões e atentados, devo dizer que ele se tornou um Bruxo das trevas de primeira. Mais sua nova felicidade não durou por muito tempo, quando Você-sabe-quem matou seus pais e perdeu seus poderes diante a você, Edgar ficou excluído. Ele conseguiu escapar do Ministério é claro, não podia mais viver com sua família, eles tinham medo dele agora. Foi seu ponto mais baixo, estava acabado, sozinho, com fome, sem dinheiro, ninguém queria ajudá-lo".

O Sr. Weasley vez uma pausa deixando o silencio pairar por alguns segundos.

- E o que aconteceu então? – perguntou Harry quebrando o silencio.

- O resto vocês já sabem – respondeu o Sr. Weasley – precisava sobreviver de algum modo não? Começou a roubar, e matar, nada mais importava pra ele agora, tinha se tornado um lixo.

- Mas quando Voldemort voltou, por que ele não voltou para seu lado?

- Talvez medo, ou talvez não quisesse ver novamente o bruxo que arruinou sua vida – o Sr. Weasley levantou dando um leve sorriso para os rostos boquiabertos a sua frente. – mas isso morre aqui está certo? Só algumas pessoas sabem disso, inclusive os membros da Ordem da Fênix...ARREE

- VOLTE AQUI CRIANÇAS.

A Sra. Weasley estava tão concentrada na história de seu marido, que nem percebeu quando Lílian e Hugo atravessaram a porta correndo. Os dois vieram até o Sr. Weasley e agarram ele com seus braços, os cabelos bagunçados e as faces levemente avermelhadas de tanto correr.

- Vovô, estou com sede – disse Hugo olhando para cima.

- Eu também estou – disse Lílian.

Gina e Hermione se apressaram a socorrer o Sr. Weasley das crianças. A Sra. Weasley por outro lado foi pegar algo para eles beberem.

- Bom, agora sabemos porque ele era tão bom em duelo não é? – comentou Rony observando Hermione fazendo inúmeras tentativas de tirar Hugo das vestes do Sr. Weasley. Lílian e Hugo achavam seu avô fascinante.

Harry desviou seu olhar para um jornal que estava jogado em cima da mesa, e percebera que nem tinha tido o trabalho de ler o que o profeta diário disse sobre a captura do bruxo. Então arrastou seu braço até o jornal e o abriu.

- Lestrange? – murmurou ele baixinho.

- O que? – perguntou Rony.

- O Edgar, tentou roubar o cofre da Bellatriz.

- Deixa eu ver – Rony puxou o jornal da mão dele.

- NÃO MÃE, NÃO QUERO IR TOMAR BANHO – Hugo agora tinha soltado as vestes do Sr. Weasley e corria desesperadamente para escapar das garras de Hermione.

- Bom, se ele era pobretão como papai disse, roubar o cofre daquela... – Rony xingou Bellatriz de um nome tão feio que a Sra. Weasley o estuporou só com o olhar – daria bom lucro não é? Tem muito ouro lá.

Harry, porém, estava serio, havia acabo de se lembrar de sua visão na cabeça do bruxo.

- Ele não foi no cofre dela – disse – estava em outro cofre.

- Não diga bobagens...

- Rony, você sabe como deixamos o cofre da Bellatriz aquela vez – interrompeu ele – estava trasbordando de taças.

- E daí? Vai ver ele é chegado em taças também.

Harry riu.

- Quando eu invadi a mente dele, ele estava num cofre vazio – ele forçou a mente para lembrar o número do cofre – novecentos...e noventa e quatro eu acho.

- Você disse pra gente no hospital que era trezentos e noventa e quatro – se apressou a dizer Rony.

- Disse?

- Sim, no seu sonho...

Harry balançou a cabeça automaticamente, e uma voz em sua cabeça dizendo "Cofre trezentos e noventa e quatro..." ecoou.

- É verdade, foram dois cofres.

- O dele, e o da Lestrange – disse Rony contando nos dedos. – mas ele não conseguiu levar nada, não é?

Uma visão do homem revirando um cofre vazio apareceu em sua cabeça.

_- Não se preocupe minha senhora, nós vamos achar o que é seu, nós vamos – resmungava – não se preocupe..._

- Não – respondeu Harry colocando a mão na cabeça e fechando os olhos – acho que não...

- Hora ir.

A voz de Gina entrou em seus ouvidos, e ele abriu os olhos de novo. Rony lançou um olhar severo para irmã por ter interrompido a conversa deles.

- Está tarde – disse ela com Lílian em sua mão.

- Está sim – disse ele se levantando.

O casal se despediu de todo mundo, desejou uma boa noite e no mesmo momento desapareceram na lareira na rede de pó de flu.

Depois de dois dias de folga era hora de voltar ao trabalho. Esses dias em casa não foram muito bem aproveitados, como dizia Gina, pois Harry quase perdera o braço nessa folga. Mal tinha aparatado ao lado do Ministério quando deu de cara com Rony. O outro estava com uma cara amassada de tanto dormir.

- Dia, Harry – cumprimentou ele quando haviam passado por uma grade pontiaguda preta que levava ao ministério.

- Dia – respondeu ele.

- Não sei como Hermione consegue acordar tão cedo – murmurou Rony soltando um bocejo quando eles entraram numa lareira e apareceram no átrio do Ministério.

Bruxos apressados andavam de um lugar para o outro momentaneamente. As lareiras não pararam de brilhar um fogo verde onde mais bruxos apareciam. Harry recebeu um empurrão nas costas.

- Sai da frente da lareira...ah...desculpe, Potter.

O bruxo deu um sorriso amarelo, e saiu andando depressa. Harry tinha se tornado um homem muito intimidador agora que era chefe do Departamento dos aurores.

- Vamos. – ele puxou Rony e os dois se enfiaram no meio da multidão.

Andavam apressados, uns ou outros bruxos falavam "dia" para eles quando passavam.

- EI POTTER!

Um homem loiro ao extremo do Átrio vinha correndo na direção dos dois. A cara de Rony mudou de sonolenta, para aborrecida com a pessoa que vinha até eles.

- Ei Potter, é verdade o que estão dizendo ai? – disse Draco Malfoy quando finalmente se aproximou deles – que _vocês_ pegaram Edgar Teobot.

- Ele é meio debiloide não? – disse Rony antes que Harry respondesse algo – estava tentando roubar Gringotes, estava claro que ia ser capturado! E fui eu que estuporei ele! – mentiu estufando o peito.

Harry notou que ele estava querendo impressionar Malfoy. Draco Malfoy, trabalha atualmente no Departamento Internacional de Cooperação Magia. Esse departamento trabalha junto aos governos mágicos de outros países. Define regras de comércio. Cria os regulamentos, como os padrões dos caldeirões.

- Quem sabe agora pare de viver na sombra do Potter não Weasley? – disse Malfoy com um sorriso forçado no rosto – mas não quero discutir com você – ele se virou para Harry e estendeu uma carta – o que você acha disso? Eu venho recebendo esse pedido a algum tempo do Teobot, acho que ele queria alguma coisa nesse lugar.

Harry pegou a carta e passou os olhos nela. Rony lançava olhares de nojo ao outro.

- AVALON! – exclamou quando terminou de ler a carta. – o Edgar queria autorização para ir lá? E o que você respondeu?

- Que não é claro – disse Malfoy – sabe que não posso dar autorização para pessoas desconhecidas irem lá, é direito da escola sabe, no máximo os pais podem ir lá para ver algum caso grave dos filhos.

- Ele mandou mais cartas iguais a está? – perguntou Harry erguendo a carta.

- Tem mandado varias ultimamente – respondeu Malfoy – não só ele, outros bruxos também – ele colocou a mão no queixo – o mais estranho é que nenhum deles tem algo haver com Avalon, não tem filhos, nem parentes.

- E você recusou qualquer pedido?

- Todos. Acha que eu não faço meu trabalho direito? – Malfoy fechou a cara – achei que o departamento dos aurores deveria saber que bruxos estão querendo ir para lá, e investigar – ele voltou a sorrir e olhou para Rony –, mas é claro, que se tiverem distribuindo galeões de graça lá, eu consigo uma autorização pra você Weasley.

Rony ficou cego de ódio, se virou tão rápido que Harry não percebeu quando ele acertou o queixo de Malfoy com o melhor soco da sua vida. O outro deu um passo pra trás. Harry se afastou quando Malfoy simplesmente avançou pra cima de Rony. Anos de fúria contida dos dois extravasando em murros, socos e pontapés. Harry se surpreendeu quando viu que o rosto de Malfoy estava branco após levar uns socos no estômago. Sabia que deveria apartar a briga, mas por outro lado, era divertido ver Rony socando a cara de Malfoy pra valer.

- PAREM COM ISSO! PAREM COM ISSO!

Dois bruxos haviam aparecido. Um deles segurou Rony pelo braço, outro pegou Malfoy com uma chave de braço e o imobilizou.

- Você me paga...

Rony se ardendo de fúria se livrou do bruxo que o segurava e avançou contra Malfoy lhe dando mais uns dois ou três socos na cara.

- Chega!

O bruxo agarrou Rony de volta e o imobilizou.

- Me larga Runcorn, quero socar mais ele!

Harry soltou uma risada abafada. Nunca estivera tão satisfeito com uma atitude de Rony como a de agora. Seu olhar virou-se para Malfoy que estava horrorizado, seu cabelo estava totalmente despenteado, apontando para todos os lados, seu olho direito estava levemente inchado e o esquerdo apresentava um corte, o sangue formava uma linha estranha por cima do olho, seu nariz também estava sangrando.

- Você me paga Weasley – gritou Malfoy se soltando do bruxo – vai se arrepender.

- Está ameaçando?

Rony começou a se espernear feito uma criança para se soltar. Malfoy vendo o perigo apenas se virou e saiu correndo pelo átrio escondendo o rosto dos milhares de curiosos.

- É MELHOR SUMIR DAQUI MESMO! – gritou Rony quando o outro já tinha sumido no meio da multidão.

O bruxo que o segurava finalmente largou ele.

- Mas o que vocês estavam pensando! – exclamou Runcorn – estão achando que aqui é uma arena de combate é? – e lançando um olhar severo foi embora junto com o outro bruxo.

Rony arrumou suas vestes com a cara amarrada. Harry percebeu um leve sorriso no rosto dele. Ao contrario do Malfoy, ele nem estava sangrando, havia apenas aparecido umas manchas roxas na sua face, nada que Hermione não possa resolver com um simples toque de mágica.

- Me sinto bem melhor agora – disse Rony quando eles já estavam dentro do elevador – acho que vou socar o Malfoy mais vezes, isso trás felicidade...

Harry concordou com a cabeça.

- Você devia socar ele qualquer dia também, acho que vai gostar da sensação.

A porta do elevador se fechou, porém, eles não estavam indo para o Departamento dos Aurores, decidiram ir até Kingsley falar sobre as cartas que Malfoy contara, sobre o cofre que Edgar estava roubando, e sobre os Centauros mortos em Hogwarts.

Era cedo em Hogwarts, Alvo e Rosa estavam se caminhando para o Salão Principal para tomar café da manhã e começar o segundo dia de aula deles. Os dois desciam acompanhados de Roran que falava sem parar sobre seus incríveis gols pelo time da Sonserina de Quadribol. Rosa nesse momento nem podia imaginar que seu pai acabara de socar a cara do pai de Escórpio.

-... foi um gol incrível sabe – ia dizendo Roran para Alvo quando passaram pelas enormes portas do Salão Principal – exigiu muito técnica minha é claro.

Mal tinham entrado no Salão, quando e um grupo de alunos da Sonserina vinha em direção deles. A frente um garoto loiro e mal encarado fez questão de se esbarrar em Rosa fazendo-a derrubar no chão os livros que carregava.

- Olha por onde anda sabe tudo! – gritou Escórpio pra ela e seus amigos riram – e ai Roran!

Alvo começou a ajudar Rosa a pegar os livros de volta, teve vontade de voar no pescoço daquele garoto.

- Tudo beleza Escórpio – cumprimentou Roran – vê se não apronta nada por ai.- Os alunos da Sonserina deram um sorriso e sumiram atrás das grandes portas.

- Eu disse que ele era um idiota – resmungou Rosa quando ela e Alvo já estavam se sentando em uma das mesas.

Roran se sentou ao lado deles.

- Você está bem? – perguntou ele a Rosa.

- Melhor do que nunca!

- Não se incomode com isso...ei!

Uma coruja passou voando no teto do salão e deixou cair uma caixa bem na cabeça de Roran. Uma gargalhada soou atrás deles e Alvo viu que era Erlian, o garoto da Corvinal.

- Ganhei o dia depois dessa – comentou Erlian se sentando ao lado de Roran e colocando um suco de abóbora num cálice ali perto.

- Essas corujas idiotas – resmungou Roran apanhando a caixa que agora estava no chão.

Alvo se esticou para ver o que era. A caixa não era quadrada, tinha o formado de um coração, e era vermelha. Havia um bilhete preso na tampa da caixa. Roran não se demorou e tirou o bilhete.

_Ao melhor amigo que alguém poderia ter_

_Victoire._

Ele terminou de ler em voz alta. Erlian estava paralisado ao seu lado. Rosa murmurou alguma coisa de "Achei que ela gostava do Ted"

- Da Vic, em formato de coração! – exclamou Erlian dando um soco de triunfo no braço do amigo.

Roran soltou um longo sorriso, abriu a caixa e lá havia vários bombons em formado de coração, com nome gravado, Roran e Victoire.

- Isso é demais cara – disse Erlian animado enchendo o cálice do amigo de suco também – você vai deixar todos os garotos dessa escola com inveja... pegue... vamos fazer um brinde.

Roran, ainda abobado, pegou o cálice e bateu com o do amigo.

- Ao cara que conquistou o coração da Victoire – disse Erlian, e os dois viraram o suco.

- O que deu nela – murmurou Alvo para Rosa – e o coitado do Ted?

Rosa ergueu e abaixou os ombros. Alvo olhou de novo a ponto de ver Roran e Erlian enfiarem bombons em suas bocas.

- Querem também? – perguntou ele feliz oferecendo aos dois pequenos.

- Não, obrigado – responderam juntos.

- Ora vamos, está uma delici...

Roran, no entanto, não completou a frase. Seu rosto começou a ficar pálido, assim como de Erlian ao seu lado. Então, de repente começou a aparecer furúnculos enormes no rosto dos dois, ao mesmo tempo em que os narizes deles começavam a sangrar.

Eles, num piscar de olhos, se levantaram e atravessaram o salão principal correndo. Alvo ficou apenas observando, depois olhou para Rosa confuso.

- Olha a Vic lá – Rosa apontou para a porta do salão quando a garota entrou olhando para trás, aparentemente viu Roran e Erlian correndo para a Ala Hospitalar.

- Que aconteceu? – perguntou ela se sentando ao lado deles.

Rosa apontou para a caixa de bombom em formato de coração que estava na mesa. Victoire olhou a caixa, depois pegou o bilhete que tinha ao lado dela.

- Mas...quem foi que mandou isso? – perguntou ela – e no meu nome – Alvo viu a fúria no olhar dela.

- Não foi você? – perguntou Alvo pronto para ver a garota explodir.

- Claro que não – respondeu ela rapidamente, agora olhando os bombons na caixa. – eles comeram?

Alvo concordou com a cabeça, depois contou tudo que tinha acontecido.

- Furúnculos é? – repetiu ela quando ele terminou de contar o que acontecera.

Ela meteu a mão na caixa, Alvo esticou o pescoço, e bem na hora viu ela tirar um pedaço de madeira do fundo da caixa, revelando um outro compartimento onde havia outro bilhete.

- Eu sabia! – exclamou ela pegando o bilhete e abrindo-o.

_A loja Gemialidades deseja uma ótima semana, Jorge Weasley. _

_PS: Espero que sua cara já esteja cheia de Furúnculos quando ler isso seu Sonserino com cheiro de bosta de Dragão. _

_Ted Lupin._

Alvo não pode deixar de soltar uma boa gargalhada. Ted era incrível no seu ponto de vista, havia conseguido enganar Roran direitinho, porém, deixara Victoire bufando até as orelhas.

- Esse Ted... é um idiota – disse ela mais para si mesma do que para ele e Rosa – coitado do Roran e do Erlian... eles não fizeram nada pra ele! – ela amassou o papel – ele vai se ver comigo no natal, ah se vai.

Ela se levantou cheia de raiva, e desapareceu do Salão Principal.

- Primeiramente eu preciso falar com o Sr. Malfoy, espero que ele ainda tenha o nome das pessoas que mandaram as cartas – disse Kingsley a Harry e Rony, quando eles contaram sobre as cartas.

- É, fale com ele sim – disse Harry – depois me avise o que você descobrir.

Kingsley deu uma volta na sala, depois encarou Rony.

- Você precisa cuidar disso rapaz – disse apontando para os pontos roxos na cara de dele.

- Vou cuidar – respondeu ele aborrecido.

- Kin, queria saber também, quem é o dono do cofre novecentos e noventa e quatro?

- O Edgar é claro – respondeu Kin a Harry – mas ele não queria entrar no cofre dele, estava mais interessado no cofre da Lestrange.

- E ele conseguiu... roubar alguma coisa?

- Os duendes afirmam que não – disse Kin.

- Será que eu poderia interrogar ele, quero dizer, posso descobrir umas coisas...

Harry estava doido para entrar na mente de Edgar novamente para ver o que aconteceria. Estava disposto também descobrir o que ele queria em Avalon, seria o mesmo que tantos bruxos querem? Queria descobrir também o que estava tentando roubar no cofre da Bellatriz.

- Bom, Harry, podemos marcar uma visita para você é claro – Kin olhou para um relógio que havia na parede da sala – mais vai ser difícil...

- Por que ele está na prisão Salem? – perguntou Harry rispidamente.

O ministro se virou e olhou ele com os olhos arregalados.

- Sim, é claro, mas eu posso trace-lo a Azkaban para você. Por um dia. - acrescentou

- Então está feito – disse Harry – marque uma audiência para mim o mais rápido possível, quero ver o que Edgar está escondendo. Vamos Rony.

Ele puxou o outro para darem o fora da sala do Ministro, só que antes de sair se virou e disse:

- Ah, quase esqueci – ele voltou correndo até Kingsley e entregou a carta de Hogwarts – encontraram Centauros mortos, e não se preocupe, prisão de Salem, confidencial. – dizendo isso os dois saíram da sala.

Mal tinham fechado a porta quando um estalo soou na frente deles. Monstro havia aparecido do nada. O Elfo fez a sua habitual reverencia exagerada.

- Monstro trás noticias dos garotos de Harry Potter.

- Mandei ele dar uma checada no Tiago e no Alvo – contou ele a Rony. – o que eles estão fazendo? Estão Bem?

- O garoto Alvo está ótimo, está dormindo na sala comum de sua casa, está comendo no salão principal, está participando de todas as aulas...

- Pra qual casa ele foi escolhido? – se apressou a perguntar.

- Infelizmente, Grifinória meu senhor – respondeu o Elfo fazendo uma reverencia.

- Ótimo! E o Tiago?

- O garoto Tiago está ótimo também, dormindo na sala comum de sua casa, comendo no salão principal, assistindo todas as aulas, anda pelos corredores à noite com sua capa de invisibilidade...

- Eu sabia que aquele Tiago não ia usar a capa só pra emergência – disse Rony.

- ... e ontem a noite foi detido junto com o seu amigo Fred pra uma detenção.

- Detenção? – exclamou Harry.

- Por terem roubado a poção Veritaserum.


	8. Rebelião

- Mas o que deu na cabeça desse moleque! – Harry por um instante pareceu lembrar o Tio Valter – mas como aconteceu Monstro?

- Monstro não sabe, Monstro só viu o professor Horácio dando a detenção aos garotos Tiago e Fred por terem roubado a poção veritaserum.

- Você não viu nada? – exclamou Rony indignado para o elfo.

- Oh, traidor de sangue falou com o Monstro, Monstro vai se fingir de surdo – resmungou o Elfo.

- Não chame o Rony de traidor de sangue – indagou Harry – muito bem. Monstro, obrigado.

O Elfo fez uma ultima reverencia, depois num estalo, desapareceu. Harry ficou imóvel, pensativo no que seu filho estava fazendo em Hogwarts. Roubar uma poção veritaserum, pra que? Onde está com a cabeça Tiago. Ele queria dar uma bronca bem dada no filho por fazer isso, pensou e pensou como poderia fazer isso, e no final, decidiu que uma carta mandada pela coruja seria o suficiente para seu filho entender a gravidade do que ele fez. Vou mandar uma carta comum é claro, pensou ele, porque por um segundo ele se imaginou escrevendo um berrador para o filho, mas parou, e pensou melhor em como Tiago se sentiria, Harry sabia que berradores eram uns tipos de cartas assustadoras.

- Eu acho que vou dar uma passada na sala da Mione – comentou Rony quebrando a onda de pensamentos do amigo – pra ela arrumar meu rosto sabe.

Harry concordou com a cabeça. Os dois caminharam até os elevadores de volta, e por fim desceram até o segundo piso no Quartel General dos Aurores. Rony se despistou dele quando desceram, e Harry continuou seu caminho até sua habitual sala, onde esperava ter uma pilha de ocorrências em sua mesa.

Ele entrou na sala e não deu outra. Havia uma pilha enorme de papeis. Cada vez que necessitavam de serviço dos aurores, magicamente os papeis apareciam na sala de Harry. Ele estendeu a mão para o primeiro papel que estava na pilha mais alta.

- Que absurdo – comentou lendo a ocorrência.

Aparentemente um bruxo estava tentando contrabandear ovos de dragão no condado de Norfolk, ao leste da Inglaterra, e vendo que não ia conseguir, começara a disparar feitiços contra vários bruxos. Harry se apressou a pegar um Memorando interdepartamental para convocar uns aurores a resolver o assunto. Mal tinha terminado de escrever quando o memorando saiu voando para fora da sala feito um aviãozinho de papel.

Ele meteu a mão em outro papel, esse era do próprio Kingsley. O ministro estava pedindo para ele arrumar um professor para as aulas de inverno, para os jovens aurores formados nas escolas. Harry ficou aborrecido com esse bilhete. Mal tinha escapado em dar aulas em Hogwarts, e agora se via que ia ter que se colocar para dar aulas aos jovens aurores. Não mesmo, pensou ele que preferia se arriscar lutando com bruxos das trevas, do que ficar em segurança ensinando bruxos a duelar.

No mesmo momento, um pensamento ocorreu em sua cabeça, e os problemas em arranjar outro professor para ensinar acabaram. Tinha certeza que a pessoa que ele tinha pensado em colocar ali agora era perfeita para o papel, e ainda mais, estaria em plena segurança no ministério.

- Gina!

A primeira semana em Hogwarts havia se passado. Alvo e Rosa ao final da sexta feira estavam exaustos. Tinham conhecido uma professora McGonagall extremamente rígida e severa, que passara infinitos deveres a eles para o final de semana. Roran e Erlian saíram da Ala Hospitalar alguns dias depois daquele incidente com os bombons, Victoire não perdia uma oportunidade de se desculpar, e sempre criticava imaturidade de Ted. Tiago e Fred por outro lado, não estavam nada bem, o professor Slughorn havia dado uma detenção há eles para sábado, que por sorte iam cumprir com Hagrid numa visita a floresta proibida. Filch quase se ajoelhou diante de Slughorn pedindo para que lhe deixasse amarrar os dois pelos tornozelos sobre Trasgos.

- Eu sabia que você e o Fred não iam só colocar _coisinhas_ no suco do professor – comentou Alvo sexta feira à noite quando havia acabo de voltar da cabana de Hagrid, onde estivera com Rosa tomando um chá. Agora estavam na sala comunal.

- Eu já lhe disse, não roubamos nada! – disse Tiago deitado em umas almofadas que havia ao lado da lareira.

- É verdade, vamos pagar por coisas que nem se quer fizemos! – acrescentou um Fred irritado – nem sabemos o que a poção Veritaserium faz, por que iríamos querer roubá-la?

- Qualquer pessoa que tome três gotas dessa poção, não conseguiria esconder seus segredos mais íntimos – explicou Rosa que estava terminando de fazer uma redação sobre "Feitiços de levitações" que o professor Flitwick passara.

- Ah, pelo amor de Deus, o que a gente ia querer com, _segredos íntimos_, de alguém – resmungou Tiago – esse Horácio ta mais que biruta já.

- É bem feito pra vocês!

Molly Weasley havia acabo de se aproximar deles para participar da conversa.

- Ninguém te chamou aqui – disse Fred lançando um olhar de "cai fora" pra ela.

- Eu bem que avisei vocês dois para não ficarem andando por ai com aquela...capa – disse ela firmemente.

- Muito engraçado – disse Tiago se sentando – você não devia estar estudando para seus N.O.M's _Molly_?

A garota fechou a cara de irritação, e foi embora escada a cima para o dormitório das meninas.

- Pelo menos vão cumprir a detenção com o Hagrid – disse Victoire se sentando em uma poltrona ao lado e se enfiando atrás de um livro. Ela era a única de todos os primos na escola que já ia prestar N.I.E.M's.

- E aquele Filch! – exclamou Fred não se contendo em reclamar mais pela injustiça – só faltou beijar os pés do Horácio pra deixar ele colocar Trasgos nos nossos calcanhares.

- _É-bem-feito-pra-vocês_ – disse Alvo imitando a voz de Molly, só que lentamente.

- A Cala boca você – disse Fred.

No sábado, Alvo recebeu uma carta curiosa durante o café da manha. Era de Hagrid, pedindo para que ele fosse as escondidas a casa dele, na hora da detenção de Tiago.

- Mas você não vai não é? – perguntou Rosa a ele – você tem muita coisa pra fazer ainda, nem terminou o dever de Herbologia!

- Hagrid disse que quer me mostrar uma coisa – disse Alvo guardando a carta – vou pegar a capa de invisibilidade com Tiago e vou.

Quando eram oito horas da noite, Tiago e Fred foram ao Saguão de Entrada encontrar Filch, que os esperava para os levar a cabana de Hagrid. Alvo os seguiu silenciosamente de baixo da capa. Os dois estavam cheio de casacos, estranhamente ficava um ar gélido no cair da noite.

- Aposto que agora vão pensar duas vezes antes de roubar coisas na escola não? – disse Filch caçoando – mas têm sorte de cumprir a detenção com o bobalhão do Hagrid – comentou quando já estavam andando pelos terrenos da escola. – há muito tempo atrás às crianças eram penduradas pelos calcanhares sobre Trasgos. – Tiago e Fred tinham ouvido essa história umas cinco vezes já – ainda sinto falta dos gritos.

O Sr. Filch bateu na porta duas vezes. Por um segundo Alvo que estava bem atrás dos dois achou que não havia ninguém, porém, logo a porta se abriu e revelou um Hagrid apunhalando uma besta enorme em umas das mãos.

- Ai está seu grupinho infeliz Hagrid – disse o Sr. Filch que se virou e lançou um sorriso de satisfação aos garotos – espero que voltem vivos da floresta, volto mais tarde para pegar seus restos. – e se afastou com seu lampião em direção ao castelo.

Hagrid olhou para os garotos.

- Então, vamos dar uma volta na floresta – disse ele.

- Vamos mesmo na floresta? – perguntaram Tiago e Fred juntos

- Bom, não exatamente.

Tiago e Fred se entreolharam confusos, depois saíram caminhando atrás do gigante pela orla da floresta. Quando se afundaram em baixo das arvores escuras, o banhar do luar sumiu na mesma hora.

- Pra onde vamos Hagrid? – perguntou Alvo finalmente saindo de baixo da capa de invisibilidade, quando já estavam caminhando a um bom tempo.

- Vamos visitar uma pessoa – respondeu Hagrid olhando desconfiado para as árvores da floresta – vocês vão gostar dele, Harry, Rony e Hermione o adoravam.

- E quem é essa pessoa, Hagrid? – perguntou Tiago aos calcanhares do gigante.

- Grope é claro.

- GROPE! – exclamou o garoto parando na mesma hora.

Tiago e Alvo já tinham ouvido falar de Grope. Seu pai havia lhes contado que Hagrid tinha um irmão gigante que vivia nas montanhas próximas a floresta proibida de Hogwarts, mas advertiu-os de nunca aceitarem velo, pois ele era muito perigoso.

- O que um Grope? – perguntou Fred confuso.

- Grope é um gigante cara – disse Tiago mais apavorado do que nunca – sabe, de uns vinte metros _ou mais_!

- Não diga bobagens, Grope tem seis metros só – disse Hagrid – mas vocês vão...

Hagrid parou tão bruscamente que Alvo, Tiago e Fred deram de cara com suas costas. O gigante apontou a besta para frente. Galopes começaram a soar no meio da escuridão, de repente um Centauro enorme surgiu bem à frente deles.

- Você é maluco Firenze, quase me mata de susto – exclamou Hagrid ao ver o bicho e abaixando sua besta.

- Ainda bem que te encontrei Hagrid – disse Firenze examinando os outros pequenos atrás deles – venha comigo, é urgente, encontrei mais um dos meus, morto.

- Oh não – disse Hagrid.

O Centauro saiu andando de passos largos, Hagrid o seguiu. Os outros três começaram a seguir Hagrid também sem saber pra onde iam. Mais um dos meus, morto? Pensou Alvo confuso. O que ele está querendo dizer com isso? Mas a resposta para essa pergunta veio no mesmo segundo em que encontraram um outro centauro. Esse, porém, estava caído, morto.

Hagrid se adiantou, e se ajoelhou do lado do centauro. Firenze e eles só o observavam. O gigante colocou a mão no pescoço do centauro.

- Ele está quente ainda – disse – foi morto há pouco tempo.

Hagrid se levantou erguendo sua besta com a mão esquerda, e começou olhar em volta a procura de alguém.

- Estão nos eliminando aos poucos – disse Firenze.

- O ministério da magia virá investigar tudo isso – disse Hagrid – já mandaram uma carta avisando...

- Não confiamos no ministério – disse o outro – eu sei muita coisa Hagrid, tenho visto coisas nessa floresta tenebrosas, mas não vou dizer nada ao ministério, não confio neles.

- Então como espera que o ajudemos Firenze? – perguntou Hagrid – você e os outros centauros não confiam em ninguém, nem em mim!

- Confiamos em você Hagrid, mas se vamos contar alguma coisa, contaremos a pessoa certa primeiro – argumentou o centauro.

- E quem é a pessoa certa?

- Harry Potter.

Alvo e Fred estavam apreensivos na conversas dos outros dois. Tiago, porém, estava analisando a floresta morto de medo. Por um segundo ele pensou ter visto um vulto passar a uns cinqüenta metros de onde eles estavam. Tiago começou a olhar mais atentamente e viu, não era um vulto de algum bicho, era uma pessoa, uma pessoa estava parada no meio da floresta um pouco ao longe deles.

-... eu trago o Harry para cá Firenze, mas me avise se achar outro corpo...

Tiago saiu despercebido de perto deles, aproveitando que nenhum estava prestando atenção em si. Caminhou cautelosamente até um ponto em que pode distinguir não só uma pessoa, mas duas no meio das arvores conversando. Ele apertou os ouvidos para ouvir o que eles diziam.

-... vou usar uma poção, vou extrair toda a informação possível sobre isto, ela pode ser de grande ajuda para mim – dizia o vulto mais próximo dele ao outro.

- Tenho total confiança em você garoto – respondeu o outro vulto com uma voz fria.

- Consegui roubar a poção veritaserum, não vou falhar.

- E o ministério, conseguiu se infiltrar nele?

- Ainda não meu senhor, mas estamos quase...

O bruxo não completou a frase, o outro da voz fria apontou diretamente para o ponto onde Tiago estava. Ele ficou branco, seu coração começou a bater rápido, suas pernas ficaram moles, ele tentou gritar, mas não saiu som algum de sua boca, nenhuma parte de seu corpo o obedecia, ele estava paralisado. Viu o bruxo levantar a varinha, vou morrer, pensou, mas no mesmo instaste uma ou duas flechas cortaram o ar ferozmente em direção dos dois bruxos. Hagrid vinha correndo atrás deles disparando sem parar sua besta. Tiago caiu no chão, mole, estava sem energia, como se não comece a meses, parecia que sua alma tinha sido tirada de seu corpo e só lhe restara a casca, ele não conseguia se mexer, apenas estava caído no chão, escutava os berros de Hagrid atirando contra os bruxos.

- Tiago? TIAGO!

Ele ouviu a voz de Fred. Passos fortes começaram a soar em sua direção. Ele tentou se levantar de novo, mas não obteve sucesso, estava caído, com os olhos arregalados, via apenas as folhas das arvores acima dele.

- Tiago... levanta!

Ele conseguiu ver que Fred agora estava em cima dele. Queria dar um sinal de que estava tudo bem, mas não conseguia, queria gritar, chutar, ou se espernear, mas estava imóvel. Alvo apareceu também e se ajoelhou ao seu lado.

- Se mexe irmão...

Alvo lhe deu uns tapa no rosto, ele queria voltar a se levantar, de repente tudo se apagou. Tiago havia desmaiado.

- Ele morreu? Não morre! – Alvo ficou desesperado quando viu que os olhos do irmão se fecharam

- Ele vai ficar bom, acho que só desmaiou – disse Fred colocando a mão no coração do amigo.

Os dois ficaram ao lado de Tiago por um tempo. Não demorou muito quando Hagrid voltou suspirando forte com uma cara de raiva.

- Fugiram os malditos – disse quando se aproximou deles – aposto que são eles que andam assassinando os centauros.

- O que, mais centauros já morreram aqui? – perguntou Alvo olhando pra cima para poder ver o rosto do amigo.

- Encontrei um bando morto na segunda fei...eu não devia ter dito isso – Hagrid balançou a cabeça olhando a expressão que Alvo e Fred fizeram.

- Hagrid, o Tiago! Ele desmaiou – se apressou a dizer Fred.

- Desmaiou? – repetiu ele agora percebendo que o outro estava caído no chão inconsciente. – vamos sair daqui logo, a visita para Grope fica para uma outra vez, vamos levá-lo a Ala Hospitalar – Hagrid apanhou Tiago no colo.

Tiago acordou de um estranho torpor por umas fungadas sentidas, ele ficou quieto, mas então a verdade o despertou totalmente, abriu os olhos e foi brindado por várias estrelinhas. Sua cabeça doía um pouco, estava deitado, aquecido por vários cobertores, havia um perfume doce no ar, estava tão bom ficar quieto naquela cama, mas ele escutou outra fungada, virou devagar a cabeça em direção do som e viu, segurando sua mão estava Victoire, provavelmente ajoelhada no chão, rosto afundado na cama, mais atrás viu Alvo e Fred, cochilando em uma outra cama, aparência de exaustão, ficou em dúvida de quanto tempo permanecera desacordado não devia deixá-los preocupados mais tempo, mas estava ainda entorpecido, apenas apertou de leve a mão da garota, olhando-a, ela ficou quieta e então lentamente ergueu a cabeça e o encarou, seu rosto pareceu se contrair de dor, então ela explodiu em soluços e um choro convulsivo, viu de relance os outros dois acordarem assustados.

- Você ta vivo! – exclamou Fred correndo até a cama dele – quase matou a gente de preocupação.

Victoire ergueu os olhos para ele cheio de lagrimas, depois passou sua outra mão na testa do garoto.

- Está se sentindo melhor? – perguntou ela aos soluços.

Tiago apenas olhou ela.

- Não faz mais isso está bem? – disse ela limpando seus olhos cheios de água com as mangas de sua roupa – eu não suportaria ver você morto – Alvo se aproximou do irmão também e foi pego por um braço de Victoire que o apertou em um abraço.

- Fala alguma coisa cara – disse Fred começando a ficar preocupado de novo.

- Estou com fome. – disse Tiago.

Fred abriu um sorriso.

- Ele está bem! – exclamou olhando para Victoire e Alvo – já está até com fome! Vou chamar a Madame Pomfrey agora mesmo.

Fred saiu correndo e atravessou a porta deixando Victoire e Alvo sozinhos com Tiago. Alvo sabia que Victoire estava fazendo o papel de "mais velha da família" e estava se responsabilizando por qualquer ato que seus primos cometessem na escola, não era de se admirar que ela tenha ficado tão preocupada. A porta da Ala Hospitalar se abriu, e Madame Pomfrey entrou apressada seguida de Fred correndo até eles.

- Ele acordou, santo deus – disse ela se curvando para examinar o garoto – você ainda precisa de um bom descanso – Madame Pomfrey se virou para eles – e vocês também precisam descansar, já são duas horas da manhã, vão dormir um pouco, amanhã vocês podem visitar ele, vão, vão!

Ela não precisou mandar duas vezes, os três saíram da Ala Hospitalar dando uma ultima olhada em Tiago, depois rumaram direto para sala comunal da Grifinória para tirar um bom descanso.

A noticia que Tiago fora atacado na floresta proibida se espalhada na escola rapidamente no domingo. Uns e outros amigos do garoto faziam visitas freqüentes a ele, que a essa altura já estava havia recuperado seu bom humor.

- Foi um agouro! – dizia Erlian na hora do jantar daquele dia, onde estava Alvo, Rosa, Roran, Victoire e Dominique participando da conversa. – tenho certeza, já li sobre isso, a pessoa que vê um agouro fica branco feito um fantasma.

- Não pode ter sido um agouro – disse Rosa carinhosamente – Alvo contou que Hagrid saiu atirando no que atacou o Tiago não é? Quero dizer, se fosse um agouro ele também desmaiaria não é?

- Vrde...ahu...q Agrid...dsmaia tam..bm – disse Roran com a boca trasbordando em comida.

Tiago só foi liberado da Ala Hospitalar na terça feira, quando já estava em perfeitas condições. Por incrível que pareça, o garoto jurava aos outros curiosos que ele tinha sido atacado por um Dementador.

- Ele quase me beijou sabe – contava ele a uma garota da Lufa-lufa.

- É verdade, eu vi tudinho – apoiava Fred ao seu lado.

A primeira aula daquele dia era Herbologia, e dividiriam a aula com os alunos da Sonserina, para o desagrado de Rosa que não parava de resmungar "aquele Malfoy vai me perturbar de novo". Alvo e Rosa se apressaram a entregar ao professor Longbottom os seus deveres.

- Então garotos, eu quero que se juntem em trio – disse Neville aos estudantes quando quase todos já estavam amontoados na estufa.

Ouve muito barulho quando os alunos se arrastaram formando trios. Alvo e Rosa fugiram de todo mundo e conseguiram ficar apenas em uma dupla.

- Então, hoje vamos estudar a planta Bubotúberas...

A porta da estufa se abriu repentinamente, e um garoto loiro surgiu.

- Tava demorando – resmungou Rosa.

- Desculpe o atraso professor – disse Escórpio.

O garoto estava tão pálido, quando Tiago aquela noite na floresta.

- Não tem problema – disse Neville olhando em volta e localizando Alvo e Rosa que estavam só em dois – se junte com eles, sim?

Escórpio fez uma careta de desaprovação ao pedido do professor, porém, se juntou aos dois. Rosa evitou encarar o garoto.

- Vamos trabalhar juntos hoje então – disse Escórpio aparentemente tentando provocar Rosa.

Alvo balançou a cabeça, e começou escutar o que o professor dizia, estava certo que essa seria uma _longa_ aula, onde aqueles dois iam discutir muito ainda.

O mês de setembro passou voando. A audiência interrogatória de Harry com Edgar Teobot foi marcada para o meio do mês de outubro. Nesse período ele tinha descoberto que Tiago havia desmaiado em Hogwarts por uma carta que Victoire havia mandado a Gina, contando tudo que tinha acontecido. Ele ficou furioso, e mandou uma outra carta a Flitwick perguntando por que Hogwarts está tão vulnerável nos últimos anos.

Nem ele, nem Rony, nem Hermione, tiveram tanto trabalho no ministério quanto Gina. Ela havia aceitado o emprego de ser a nova professora dos jovens que estavam fazendo cursos para se tornar aurores. Diariamente uns ou outros apareciam machucados quando saiam das aulas. Gina sempre falava que eles eram um bando de debiloides e não tinham talento algum para se tornar auror.

- São jovens, pegue leve com eles – dizia Rony sempre que podia.

- São jovens, mas não burros né Rony? – respondia ela de mau humor.

Nesse tempo Hugo e Lílian começaram a passar mais dias na casa da Sra. Weasley, devido ao trabalho de seus pais. No dia quinze de outubro, Harry se reuniu a Rony no átrio do Ministério, junto a Kingsley para planejarem as suas partidas a Azkaban.

- Seja breve Harry, você sabe como aquele bruxo é – se apressou a dizer o bruxo – vocês chegarão à ilha de barco, um funcionário do Ministério ira acompanhá-los, existem vários aurores de guarda lá agora, no lugar dos dementadores é claro, entregue a autorização a Andrew, ele vai estar esperando o barco chegar na ilha, não entregue a outra pessoa em hipótese alguma está certo?

- Ok – disse Harry.

- Agora, vocês irão para lá por uma chave do portal – Kingsley tirou uma garrafa velha do bolso – não podemos passar a vocês as coordenadas de Azkaban, e nem que pudesse, não poderiam aparatar até lá, tem muita proteção naquele lugar. A Chave vai ser ativada dentro de alguns minutos para a ida, e vai ser reativada para a volta – ele olhou seu relógio – às dezessete horas, então estejam prontos.

- Beleza – disse Harry pegando a garrafa da mão dele.

- Só mais uma coisa, tenham cuidado com suas varinhas, não deixe nenhum prisioneiro pegar elas.

- Fica tranqüilo – disse Rony.

- Dez segundos. – disse Kingsley olhando o relógio.

Rony só teve tempo de meter a mão na garrafa, quando ela brilhou e Harry sentiu que estava alheia ao redemoinho de cores a sua volta, ou a sensação de ser puxado pelo umbigo. Ele sentiu seus pés baterem em chão sólido depois de alguns segundos, e lá estavam, num lugar esquecido pelo mundo, num cais velho e fedorento. Ao redor desse cais só havia água e mais água, era um cais isolado do mundo dos trouxas.

- Harry Potter? – perguntou o único homem que estava no cais.

- Sim.

- Por favor, venha, não se demore – disse o bruxo dirigindo ele e Rony para um pequeno barco que havia na água.

Por alguns instantes o bruxo virava seus olhos para a cicatriz de Harry. Ao chegarem no barco, o bruxo se sentou na frente, Harry no meio, e Rony ficou por ultimo. Magicamente o barquinho saiu do cais e começou a navegar sobre a água. Era frio ali. O lugar era repleto de neblina, dificultando ainda mais a visão. Harry olhou em volta e viu que agora estavam tão longe do cais que ele não podia mais ser visto, era como se estivessem viajando a mar aberto.

Passado uns dez ou quinze minutos, ele conseguiu avistar uma outra ilha, essa parecia maior, e era mais assustadora. Ao centro dela havia um imenso bloco de pedra em formato triangular. Ao redor dessa ilha havia muitas pedras, Harry teve certeza que o barco afundaria se desse de encontro com uma delas, porém, o bruxo conduziu o barco para o único lugar onde não havia pedra alguma. Era estreito, devia ter uns cinqüenta centímetros no máximo. O barco parou na beira da ilha.

- Chegamos – disse o bruxo saindo do barco, deixando Harry e Rony saírem – esperarei aqui, volte no máximo até às dezesseis horas e trinta minutos, para chegarmos à chave do portal a tempo.

- Está certo – disse Harry olhando o próprio relógio, eram quinze horas. – vamos Rony.

Os dois saíram andando ilha acima, procurando o tal funcionário que Kingsley falara. Não demoraram muito para achar um único homem perdido perto de onde eles se desembarcaram.

- Ah, deve ser Harry Potter – disse o bruxo quando ele se aproximou.

- E você é Andrew? – perguntou Harry.

- Certamente – respondeu o homem pegando a autorização de Harry e a analisando – vamos andando então, não devemos demorar muito.

Ele e Rony seguiram o bruxo, que os conduzia para mais perto do gigante bloco de pedra triangular. Harry pode notar que havia alguns aurores em volta do lugar que o encararam quando ele passou. Ele entrou dentro do bloco. Era o lugar mais tenebroso que ele tinha visto na vida. Era mal iluminado e frio. Havia água escorrendo das grandes paredes negras de pedra.

- O prisioneiro está no sétimo andar sim – disse Andrew – não demore, por favor – e se virou saindo do lugar.

Harry e Rony se entreolharam por uns instantes, depois saíram andando para mais dentro do lugar. Por um instante ele imaginou como Sirius sobrevivera ali com Dementadores, era um lugar que trazia infelicidade até mesmo quando não havia nenhum por perto. Os dois começaram a passar por celas onde viam prisioneiros mal encarados com a cara surra e os dentes podres quando sorriam para eles. Uns falavam sozinhos, outros simplesmente faziam a pergunta "vieram nos tirar daqui?". Eles apertaram o passo e depois de um longo tempo chegaram ao sétimo andar. Nesse havia apenas uma cela, e estava ao fundo do corredor. Harry se adiantou a rumar para a cela, seguido por Rony aos seus calcanhares, e lá estava, com as vestes sujas, e o rosto todo sujo, Edgar Teobot, sentado sozinho olhando para o piso úmido de pedra sujo.

- Será que devemos imobilizado antes de entrar na cela? – sussurrou Rony aos seus ouvidos.

- Não vamos entrar na cela Rony, podemos falar com ele por aqui – respondeu Harry quando finalmente estavam a um metro das grades.

Eles ficaram encarando o bruxo por alguns segundos. Edgar não demonstrava reação alguma. Harry se aproximou mais da cela...

- ARRRREEEEEEEE

Do fundo escuro da cela Harry só teve tempo de ver um rosto de lobo investindo em sua direção e batendo de cara nas grades. Era um lobisomem, mas não um qualquer, ele conhecia esse, Greyback.

- Está é a cela de Greyback – exclamou Rony quando o Lobisomem o encarou e se afastou para a escuridão de novo.

- É sim – disse Harry ainda com seu coração batendo rápido pelo susto.

- Então cara, faz logo o que você veio fazer, esse lugar já está me dando calafrios – disse Rony a suas costas.

- Está certo.

Harry olhou diretamente para Edgar, iria usar o Legilimens mais perfeito que ele podia fazer na vida, e tinha certeza que tiraria todas as informações que ele queria. Ele ergueu a varinha...

- EXPELLIARMUS!

Edgar se levantou extremamente rápido de onde estava e desarmou Harry num piscar de olhos.

- ESTUPE... – começou Rony.

- REDUCTO – bradou Edgar e as grades da cela explodiram.

Greyback que estava no escuro no mesmo instante pulou para fora investindo contra Rony. Harry se abaixou para pegar sua varinha no chão. Edgar passou ao seu lado correndo e desceu as escadas.

- ESTUPEFAÇA – gritou Harry contra Greyback.

O Lobisomem se desviou do feitiço. Rony agora estava coberto de sangue bem onde o outro atacara.

- Como vai Potter – disse Greyback e se virou descendo as escadas.

Harry ajudou Rony a se levantar.

- O Edgar estava com uma varinha – ofegou Rony.

- Eu sei, Kingsley disse que os prisioneiros não tem varinha – disse Harry – alguém nos traiu.

Rony ficou de pé com dificuldade.

- _Férula_ – murmurou Harry fazendo aparecer uma enorme bandagem ao redor do tronco do outro.

Rony pegou sua varinha de volta no chão, em seguida ele e Harry desceram correndo as escadas. Foi a pior coisa que podia acontecer. Edgar havia arrebentado a cela de todos os prisioneiros. Uns ainda estavam correndo a frente deles.

- ESTUPEFAÇA – gritou Harry acertando um nas costas.


	9. Expulsão do Ministério

Harry e Rony passaram correndo pulando sobre o corpo do prisioneiro que eles tinham estuporado. Eles correram rapidamente descendo mais escadas. As celas desse andar também estavam arrombadas. De relance ele viu mais uns dois bruxos descendo as escadas ao extremo desse corredor. Correram mais. Harry começou a ouvir gritos dos aurores do lado de fora do bloco, deviam estar lutando com Edgar.

Quando finalmente conseguiram chegar no primeiro andar, a luz do lado de fora quase cegou os olhos de Harry. E lá estava, Edgar lutando com os aurores, não sozinho, alguns outros prisioneiros estavam lutando também.

- Olha lá! – Rony apontou para um ponto bem longe de onde eles estavam, e Harry viu o traidor.

Andrew, o bruxo que foi o encarregado de ver a autorização deles. Agora ele estava distribuindo varinhas e mais varinhas aos vários prisioneiros que corriam sem parar pela ilha.

- VAMOS RONY! – disse Harry.

Os dois saíram em disparada para o meio dos prisioneiros. Feitiços de todos os lados, de cores diferentes cortavam o ar ferozmente. Os aurores investiam contra os bruxos sem piedade. Rony foi o primeiro a agir.

- COLOCORPUS – bradou e uma luz amarela saiu de sua varinha e foi em direção de um que estava ali perto.

Uma luz branca surgiu na frente do bruxo e fez a magia de Rony sumir, ao mesmo momento, um homem feito lobisomem pulou por cima de todo mundo e investiu contra eles.

- Pombas – rosnou Harry.

Greyback ergueu uma das mãos afiadas.

- ESTUPORE – investiu um auror se colocando a frente e o acertando.

- ESTUPORE - bradou um outro ao lado deles acertando um prisioneiro.

Os dois saíram correndo atirando em mais bruxos. Outros dois lobisomens apareceram no meio da multidão correndo pra cima deles, Harry e Rony os estuporaram.

- Seguidores de Greyback – falou Harry.

No mesmo momento o vento soprou forte, e uma chuva começou a cair, o ar ficou totalmente gélido. Um barulho muito alto de asas soou atrás deles.

- Vampiro! – exclamou Rony.

O homem tinha o rosto muito pálido e era incrivelmente rápido. Ele investiu contra dois, mas antes de acertá-los um lampejo de luz vermelha acertou ele bem no peito fazendo-o ser lançado para longe. Alguns dos prisioneiros que ainda lutavam recuaram para um lado. Ele, Rony e os aurores estavam do lado oposto. Harry olhou para trás para ver quem acertara o vampiro e viu. Kingsley, Dedalus Diggle, Elphias Doge, Hestia Jones, Emmeline Vance, todos com as varinhas nas mãos apontadas para os prisioneiros. Um homem saiu de trás dos outros, Edgar, e se pôs na frente deles.

- Ah Ministro, é bom te ver de novo – disse.

- Edgar! – gritou Kingsley encarando o bruxo.

- Vamos ver como você luta agora, de igual para igual – e avançou contra ele. Kingsley investiu uma magia e a luta começou. Os outros prisioneiros começaram a se mover.

- IMPEDIMENTA – bradava uns aurores.

- ESTUPORE – bradavam outros.

Rony agora lutava contra outros dois ao mesmo tempo soltando magia e dando socos para todos os lados. Harry estava tentando lutar contra os quatro lobisomens sozinho, Kingsley agora estava sendo atacado por prisioneiro por trás, este tinha uma enorme cabeleira amarela suja, Lucio Malfoy, mas Dedalus acertou um feitiço no mesmo lançando-o para longe.

Um outro bruxo acertou uma azaração em Harry, e ele ficou sem controlar as pernas. Hestia na mesma hora se pos na frente dele e atacou Greyback e seus aliados com ferocidade, Elphias e Emmeline se esquivavam e atacam bravamente os outros.

Dedalus se movia muito rápido, parecia que ele sumia de um lugar para o outro. As pernas de Harry voltaram ao normal, ele apontou a varinha para o prisioneiro mais próximo.

- ESTUPEFA...

Antes que terminasse um vulto preto passou em sua frente e sugou todo o ar de sua boca. Dementadores haviam aparecido.

- Não acha melhor desistir Ministro? – perguntou Edgar.

Harry esqueceu o prisioneiro e apontou a varinha para o ar.

- EXPECTO PATRONUM! – uma luz prateada muito forte saiu e começou a afugentar os dementadores.

Elphias foi pego por um feitiço no peito e caiu do lado de Harry.

- CUIDADO! – gritou ele.

Harry só teve tempo de ver um feitiço estuporante vindo em sua direção e o acertando bem em cheio fazendo-o ser lançado para longe, ao mesmo tempo Greyback apareceu e avançou contra ele acertando suas garras em seu braço abrindo um corte muito profundo.

- ESTUPEFAÇA – gritou Hestia e acertou o outro – venha – ela ajudou Harry a se levantar.

Dois lobisomens estavam avançando contra os eles.

- INCENDIO – gritou Hestia fazendo um movimento circular em volta deles, e um circulo de fogo apareceu.

- Isso não vai durar muito – disse Harry.

Rapidamente o circulo foi apagado pela chuva. Hestia correu atrás dos lobisomens deixando Harry para trás.

- VENHAM SEUS NOJENTOS! – gritava um auror estuporando todo mundo que via – ESTUPEFAÇA, ESTUPEFAÇA...

Os dementadores começaram a atacar novamente.

- EXPECTO PATRONUM – gritou Elphias e os dementadores voltaram a subir.

- PECTUDAVRA! – Edgar havia soltado uma magia de luz preta em Kingsley. Mas ele conseguiu se esquivar.

- COLOCORPUS – gritou Harry e acertou Edgar.

- ESTUPEFAÇA – bradou Kingsley fazendo-o o bruxo ser lançado para longe. – te peguei!

Um bruxo agarrou Harry pelo pescoço.

- COLOCORPUS – ouviu-se Rony e o e bruxo caiu no chão – se for matar o Harry tem que passar por mim primeiro – disse chutando a cabeça do bruxo e cambaleando para o lado.

Rony não estava nada bem. A bandagem em seu tronco agora estava vermelha de novo, o sangue havia começado a escorrer.

- RONY! – Harry correu até o amigo que simplesmente caiu no chão de cara desmaiado.

- CRUCIO! – um prisioneiro acertou a maldição em Elphias, para liberar os dementadores, o outro urrou de dor no chão.

- AVADA KEDAVRA – Edgar havia voltado à luta e atacou Harry.

- PROTEGO HORRIBLIS – Kingsley pulou na frente de Harry e o protegeu.

Edgar ergueu a varinha para atacar novamente, mas um auror pulou contra as costas do dele. Dedalus ao mesmo tempo chegou.

- Vai pagar pelas pessoas que você matou – disse dando um soco na cara de Edgar que o fez sangrar.

- AH! – gritou Edgar.

E como se ventos tivessem saindo do corpo dele, o auror e Dedalus foram lançados para longe.

- ESTUPEFAÇA – gritaram Kingsley e Harry ao mesmo tempo, mas errando o bruxo.

O uivo dos lobisomens soou e Hestia ainda tentava vencê-los. Edgar não tinha sido vencido, era mais forte do que do que eles, os dementadores davam mergulhos e sugavam as pessoas. Elphias voltou a se levantar do chão e fez um outro patrono.

- EVERTE STATUM – uma luz feita um raio saiu da varinha de um auror e acertou Edgar e ele voou para trás. O bruxo se levantou, Kingsley se aproximou dele para acertar uma outra magia.

- Desista, você e seus homens não podem vencer! – disse ele e desapareceu.

Kin ficou olhando para os lados a procura dele.

- Invisível – rosnou atento a qualquer movimento.

A visão de tudo era horrível. Feitiços passando para todos os lados, dementadores tentando atacar, dois lobisomens inconscientes no chão.

- ESTUPEFAÇA – gritou Harry para um atrás de Emmeline.

- ESTUPEFAÇA – ouviu-se uma outra voz.

Ele se virou e viu um bruxo caindo bem atrás dele.

- Ele quase te pegou! – falou o auror.

- ESTUPEFAÇA, ESTUPEFAÇA – gritava Emmeline.

- EXPECTO PATRONUM – gritava um outro auror para afugentar os dementadores junto com Elphias.

Alguns momentos Harry via luzes aparecendo no nada na frente dele, que provavelmente seria de Edgar atirando feitiços contra os outros.

- ESTUPEFAÇA – urrou Kingsley atirando um feitiço contra um vulto que passou na sua frente.

- ESTUPEFAÇA – gritava Hestia contra Greyback.

Elphias estava horrorizado, mas ainda tentava afugentar os dementadores, os poucos prisioneiros que agora restavam de pé estavam lutando um a um.

No mesmo momento Harry viu aparecendo atrás de Kin, Edgar. Ele tentou gritar mais não se dava pra ouvir. Edgar ergueu a varinha e uma luz vermelha saiu e acertou Kingsley em cheio nas costas. Dédalo apareceu gritando com seus cabelos molhados correndo até o ministro. Harry tentou gritar de novo apontando para onde o outro estava, mas ninguém lhe deu atenção.

Uma luz vermelha saiu da varinha de Harry e cortou o ar em direção de Edgar e o acertou. Hestia havia vencido três dos quatro lobisomens, e agora lutava diretamente contra Greyback. Harry correu até Rony que estava caído no chão inconsciente e começou a analisá-lo, colocou a mão em seu peito e viu que seu coração ainda batia.

- Ele vai ficar bom – Edgar apareceu ao seu lado como se não tivesse sido pego pelo seu feitiço – não vai morrer por ter sido pego por um arranhãozinho.

Harry fitou aqueles olhos com raiva, Edgar estava apenas debochando deles. Ele queria matá-lo ali mesmo, e nem se importava mais se conseguiria saber o que ele enfim queria em Avalon ou no cofre de Bellatriz. Os dois se encararam por uns instantes, até que Harry lançou vários feitiços de uma vez só, Edgar bloqueou todos com facilidade.

- Controle Potter – falou Edgar calmamente.

Ao lado deles os outros passavam cortando o ar com suas varinhas ferozmente.

- Por que...por que abandonou sua família, por que não contou a eles a verdade? – perguntou andando lentamente encarando Edgar.

- Às vezes temos que fazer escolhas Potter – um feitiço veio contra ele e o mesmo bloqueou – escolha difíceis.

- Você sabe que não serviu Voldemort porque quis, foi obrigado! Está disposto a jogar tudo pra fora mesmo? Estou lhe oferecendo a oportunidade de ficar livre – outro feitiço saiu de sua varinha, mas o outro bloqueou.

- Livre? Eu sou livre! E se quer saber Potter, eu me arrependo até hoje de ter me arriscado por causa daquela..._família._ – mais um feitiço veio e ele bloqueou – você acha que depois da queda do Lord das Trevas eu não tentei voltar para o lado deles? Ah... tentei sim, e sabe o que fizeram? Tentaram me matar, me prender, um bando de ingratos e nojentos, me largaram ai como se fosse um lixo qualquer. – mais um feitiço veio e ele bloqueou de novo – mas por que eu deveria voltar para o lado de vocês se é apenas uma questão de tempo para o retorno do Lord das Trevas?

- Voldemort está morto! – gritou Harry.

- Por hora meu caro – disse ele debochando – tem que aprender a duelar melhor.

- Sei duelar o suficiente para fazer o que eu preciso – retrucou Harry.

- Se soubesse mesmo, teria sido capaz de me acertar um feitiço cara a cara – disse Edgar com a varinha erguida – não me acertar pelas costas.

- SECTUMSEMPRA – urrou Harry.

- NÃO TENTE USAR ARTES DAS TREVAS CONTRA MIM – gritou Edgar balançando a varinha e bloqueando o feitiço dele – COLOCORPUS!

Os braços de Harry se juntaram, ele ficou preso, Edgar se aproximou dele colocando a varinha em sua cara com desgosto.

- Não sei o que vêem em você – falou – tão fraco, tão inútil...Harry Potter o bruxo que silenciou o Lord das Trevas...

- ESTUPEFAÇA.

Um feitiço cortou o ar com muita ferocidade e acertou Edgar.

- _Finite incantatem_ – Kingsley apareceu fazendo ele voltar ao normal – acho que estamos vencendo – falou ele – faltam só alguns por ali – o dedo do homem apontou para Greyback que lutava ferozmente contra Dedalus, Hestia, Emmeline ao mesmo tempo. – e os Dementadores.

- CHEGA! – Edgar voltara a se levantar – MAXIME ESTUPEFAÇA – urrou com tanta raiva que vários feitiços vermelhos saíram de sua varinha contra eles.

Para o azar de Harry um dos feitiços acertou seu peito em cheio e ele foi jogado para longe com muita velocidade batendo a cabeça numa pedra e ficando inconsciente.

Harry acordou sentindo uma tremenda dor no braço esquerdo. Ele estava quente agora, estava de baixo de vários cobertores, alguém segurava sua mão. Ele podia sentir a respiração da pessoa ao seu lado; abriu os olhos lentamente e viu Gina sentada em uma cadeira do seu lado. Os olhos delas estavam vermelhos, estava chorando.

- Você está bem! – exclamou ela dando um longo sorriso.

Harry retribuiu em outro sorriso, virou seus olhos em volta e viu que estava novamente numa sala do St. Mungus. Pode distinguir na cama ao lado, um Rony dormindo profundamente sobe olhares de uma Hermione.

-Pelo amor de Deus, deixo-no em paz Gina! – ouvi-se a voz da Sra Weasley que surgiu de um canto da sala – ele precisa de repouso!

Mas ela também parecia muito aliviada, mas apreensiva, atrás dela havia vultos em outras camas que ele não pode distinguir, deviam ser mais aurores machucados da batalha. Ele não queria mais preocupar Gina, estava bem, só com dores no braço.

- Quero me levantar – disse se sentando na cama.

Sentiu-se levemente zonzo. Hermione virou seu rosto ao ouvir a voz dele, parecia que ia pular para lhe dar abraço memorável, mas apenas sorriu, e virou-se para Rony olhando-a preocupada. Harry percebeu agora que a Sra. Weasley não era a única pessoa naquela sala. Em algumas camas pode reconhecer os vultos dormindo, Hestia, Dédalo e uns aurores que tinha visto momentaneamente por uns segundos. Na porta da sala pode reconhecer Kingsley, falando com um velho barbudo que lembrava um tanto Dumbledore. Ele voltou a olhar Gina, então forçou um sorriso e reafirmou, se virando devagar, enfiando os pés no chão.

- Eu realmente preciso me levantar, eu estou bem – Gina, porém, continuava o olhando com um olhar serio – relaxe... com essa cara eu vou ficar com impressão que está decepcionada em me ver de pé.

- Ás vezes você só dá dor de cabeça – disse ela meio séria, então chorando fez o que ele temia.

Harry quase se afogou no cabelo lanzudo dela quando ela lhe dera um abraço fazendo suas costelas protestarem de dor, escutou a Sra. Weasley bufar:

- Gina, deixa o Harry descansar!

Depois do longo abraço, ele pegou na cintura da menina e a beijou. Estava bem com ela ali.

- Harry... Harry!

A voz de Kin entrou em sua cabeça. Ele e Gina se separaram. Harry pode ver que Kingsley estava fazendo acenos para ele ir até lá.

- Me espere aqui – murmurou ao ouvido dela lhe dando mais um beijo rápido, e saiu caminhando na direção do ministro.

Kingsley estava realmente acabado também. Suas vestes estavam totalmente rasgadas, seu rosto estava sujo, porém, estava melhor do que ele. O velho que se parecia com Dumbledore o encarou.

- Harry esse é Glover Wildsmith – apresentou Kin.

- Como vai – cumprimentou ele o velho.

- Estávamos aqui discutindo o que realmente aconteceu em Azkaban – disse Kingsley – então, vamos a uma outra sala mais reservada pra conversar melhor?

Harry concordou, e os três saíram da sala onde estavam. Do lado de fora do corredor, ele pode ver o Sr. Weasley sentado em um dos bancos junto a Hugo e Lílian. As crianças deram um ar que iam abraçá-lo, mas o Sr. Weasley as segurou na mesma hora. Os três entraram numa sala ao lado que estava totalmente vazia. Glover fechou a porta e ele sentiu que ele fizera uma magia de impertubalidade.

- Então – disse o bruxo velho – o que aconteceu lá, como surgiu uma varinha na mão do Edgar?

- Bom, eu ia usar o Legilimens...

- Sabe que não tem permissão de entrar em Azkaban com varinhas – interrompeu o bruxo.

- Eu sei, mas...

- Você sabe que, foi um crime deixar escapar prisioneiros de alto risco.

- Mas eu não tive...

- Sabe a gravidade do problema que você se meteu não é senhor Potter.

- AQUELE ANDREW QUE DEU UMA VARINHA PARA O EDGAR – berrou Harry fazendo o velho se calar.

Kingsley olhou para ele fazendo uma expressão para ele se acalmar.

- Está dizendo que um funcionário do Ministério deu uma varinha para Edgar? – repetiu o velho que não tinha se intimidado com o berro de Harry.

- Não só á ele – disse Harry dando uma risada forçada – estava distribuindo varinhas aos outros também!

- Uma ótima história para se safar não é – caçoou Glover.

- O Senhor não está querendo dizer que Harry tenha armado a fuga não é? – perguntou Kingsley.

- Escolhemos os funcionários dedo a dedo para trabalhar em Azkaban, e com certeza nenhum dos escolhidos iria tramar a fuga de Edgar – respondeu o velho rindo.

Harry riu também.

- Então acho melhor escolher melhor seus funcionários – disse – está querendo jogar a culpa em mim não é? Só para não ter que contar a todo mundo que o senhor errou? Está querendo abafar de que foi VOCÊ quem escolheu o guarda de Azkaban que deu uma a varinha a Edgar? Eu sei como é, os bruxos irão crucificá-lo, você perderia seu emprego...

Glover agiu rapidamente sacando a varinha e apontando para o pescoço de Harry.

- Cuidados com as palavras Harry Potter – disse ele quando Kingsley se apressou em separar os dois.

- CUIDADO O SENHOR! – rugiu Harry – não venha colocar a culpa e mim por um erro seu. Se foi você que escolheu os guardas de Azkaban, a responsabilidade é toda sua!

O velho apenas sorriu para ele.

- Muito engraçado. Você quer saber o que eu acho? Eu acho que você estava planejando deixar Edgar fugir, para depois capturá-lo sozinho e ganhar todo o credito. Sua fama iria aumentar não ia, pensou que com isso ia receber o titulo da Ordem de Merlim, primeira classe, mas pena que o senhor Potter não esteja no nível de combate do Edgar.

- Você só pode estar de brincadeira – riu Harry – eu não posso estar ouvindo uma besteira dessa...

- Uma besteira que custará seu emprego. De hoje em diante o senhor está expulso do Ministério da Magia, e será intimado a depor em legitima defesa por ajudar criminosos a fugir de Azkaban. – as palavras de Glover entraram em seus ouvidos como se ele tivesse levado uma pancada no rosto. – e o senhor tem sorte de que não tiremos seu cargo de Ministro, por hora. – acrescentou a Kingsley.

O velho bruxo apenas balançou a cabeça sorrindo para eles, e saiu da sala batendo a porta. Harry encarou Kingsley pronto pra explodir.

- Mas o que foi isso! Pensei que você fosse o Ministro da Magia!

- Eu não posso fazer nada sobre as decisões _dele_ – argumentou Kingsley com um olhar triste.

- E o que ele tem de tão especial?

- Ele é o Chefe da Ordem de Merlim, tem mais influencia no mundo nos bruxos do que o Ministério. Ele é quem decide as coisas nas costas do Ministro.

- Ta dizendo que ele é como..._seu chefe_?

- É quase isso, a Ordem de Merlim é como um outro Ministério, só que mais poderoso, de bruxos mais poderosos – explicou Kin – quando eles decidem intervir não podemos fazer nada. E sabe, Glover estava mordendo os dentes para te expulsar do Ministério, estava só esperando uma oportunidade, e a de hoje foi perfeita para ele.

- Não sei o que fiz pra ele – disse Harry irritado.

- Ah Harry, você recusou todos os pedidos de ganhar o titulo da Ordem dele, Glover começou a achar que você se sentia bom demais para eles, te achou um metido a besta em outras palavras.

- Então por causa disso ele quer se vingar jogando toda a culpa em mim?

Kingsley concordou com a cabeça.

- Ele acha que você pode mudar o modo de pensar das pessoas a respeito da Ordem de Merlim.

- Eu devia fazer isso mesmo, mas é ótimo saber que eles me odeiam, me sinto bem melhor agora. Acredito que eles também se encarregarão de capturar Edgar e os outros de volta?

- Glover vai fazer o possível...

Harry soltou uma gargalhada fria.

- Então prepare-se, porque vai começar a ocorrer mais desaparecimentos e mortes de agora em diante, e a Ordem de Merlim não vai fazer nada.

Ele balançou a cabeça irritado. Kingsley não voltou a falar, percebera que Harry estava realmente irritado com aquele velho e com toda Ordem da Merlim.

- Acredito que ele vai querer colocar um pouco da culpa em você – disse Harry finalmente – afinal, você que conseguiu a autorização pro Edgar sair de Salem e vir para Azkaban por um dia.

- Vou ter que depor também – disse Kin – mas ainda sou Ministro e...

- Pode fazer alguma coisa no Ministério – terminou a frase Harry – já eu, não posso fazer nada, nem entrar no Ministério mais.

Ele estava com muita raiva agora, estava sendo acusado por ter causado a fuga em Azkaban, acusado de ter dado uma varinha a Edgar para ele escapar, foi expulso do Ministério, não podia fazer mais nada. E se a Ordem de Merlim não deixar o Ministério agir, os bruxos das trevas vão aterrorizar todo mundo, vão matar e torturar, e aquela ordem não vai fazer nada. Harry deu um soco na parece com tanta raiva que teve certeza de que havia quebrado alguns dedos. Ele odiava essa Ordem de Merlim cada vez mais, e se Kingsley for expulso do cargo do Ministério? Eles estarão acabados.

- O que aconteceu depois que eu desmaiei? – perguntou Harry a Kingsley.

- Bom, eu achei que íamos conseguir controlar todos aqueles bruxos, e até mesmo o Edgar – começou a contar Kin – mas eles conseguiram escapar, aparataram.

- Achei que não pudesse aparatar lá.

- Não pode na ilha, mas se estiver na água a uns dez metros dela, pode – explicou Kin.

- Então eles figuram?

- Nem todos. Edgar, Greyback, Lucio Malfoy, os velhos comensais da morte de você-sabe-quem se safaram junto de uns outros, alguns foram pegos.

- Greyback e Edgar? – repetiu Harry.

Dessa vez um sentimento de culpa invadiu seu corpo. Se ele não tivesse planejado interrogar Edgar, talvez isso não teria acontecido, talvez ele estivesse atrás das grades ainda em Salem e tudo estaria bem e ele ainda teria seu emprego.

- Foi tudo minha culpa – disse para si mesmo. – não posso deixar esses bruxos à solta, eu tenho que pegá-los, matá-los se for preciso.

- Não foi sua culpa, se esse tal Andrew não tivesse dado a varinha a Edgar e a todos os outros prisioneiros isso não teria acontecido – disse Kingsley. – claro que foi erro meu também, deveria ter convocado mais bruxos para ir a Azkaban quando o alarme disparou.

- Alarme?

- Os guardas de Azkaban tem um rastreador na varinha deles, e quando eles a disparam o alarme toca – explicou Kingsley – achei que não fosse nada demais, chegamos lá através de uma chave do portal de emergência.

- Salvou minha vida daquele vampiro – disse Harry – mas de onde surgiu aqueles dementadores, achei que você tinha os expulsado de Azkaban.

- Eles estão sobre controle do Ministério sim – disse Kin – não sei porque eles atacaram, a não ser...

- Que tenha alguém influenciando eles por trás? – disse Harry – você quer saber o que eu acho Kin? Eu acho que alguém sabia que o Edgar seria transferido de Salem para Azkaban e planejou uma fuga pra ele. Devo dizer que planejou muito bem, e ainda por cima vai fazer todos os bruxos ficarem contra mim.

- Acha que alguém queria ver Edgar solto? – perguntou Kin – quem Harry, sabe que Edgar age sozinho.

- Eu não sei quem é, mas vou descobrir, essa pessoa pelo jeito está tento influencias com os dementadores não é, pode estar querendo formar um exercito e querem que Edgar se junte e eles. – Harry passou a mão na cabeça – aposto cem galões que é a pessoa está por trás dos ataques em Hogwarts também, e se for isso mesmo, deve estar infiltrada lá perto.

Kingsley não falou nada, apenas ficou olhando Harry caminhar pela sala.

- Eu tenho que ir para Hogwarts, Kin, tenho que falar com uma pessoa.


	10. O sumiço de Erlian

Glover Wildsmith. Esse era o nome que não saia da cabeça dele. "O Senhor está expulso do Ministério", palavras que não paravam de se repetir. Harry estava realmente furioso com tudo isso. Agora, bem agora, que ele precisava tanto da sua influencia no Ministério, ele estava expulso de lá. Mas isso não ia ficar assim. Kingsley está do seu lado, seus amigos também. E se Glover decidir expulsar Hermione, Rony e Gina também? Pessoas que vivem junto com ele. Seria a gota da água.

- Preciso ir a Hogwarts – disse novamente – é isso que vou fazer, sinto que lá é o lugar pra começar a descobrir mais coisas.

- A não ser que esteja ocorrendo uma emergência com seus filhos ou parentes, não pode simplesmente aparatar ao lado da escola – comentou Kin.

- Sei que não, mas vou mandar uma carta pra lá – respondeu Harry olhando para o chão como se vise o futuro através dele – amanhã há essa hora as pessoas provavelmente vão me odiar, e Glover não vai estar nem ai, vai até gostar.

- O que você realmente está pretendendo fazer? – perguntou Kingsley olhando-o atentamente.

- Pretendo agir contra a vontade da Ordem de Merlim – respondeu ele – não estou falando em fazer o ministério intervir é claro, estou falando em reunir nossa ordem, pra caçar esses bruxos.

- Nossa ordem? – repetiu o outro espantado.

- Sim, a Ordem da Fênix.

- Vamos...reunir todo mundo..._de novo_?

- Claro, se bruxos das trevas estão formando um exercito para começar um ataque surpresa, nós temos que estar preparado.

- Mas nem sabemos se sua teoria está certa.

Harry não respondeu. Entendera o que Kingsley estava querendo dizer.

- Então, vamos esperar um pouco. Vamos esperar eles moverem as peças do xadrez primeiro, caso isso aconteça mesmo, vamos nos reunir está certo? – Harry estendeu a mão para Kin, o homem o encarou e deu um aceno de aprovação com a cabeça, então apertou a mão dele.

Os dois sorriram um para o outro, depois saíram da sala. Lílian ao ver seu pai de volta se soltou do Sr. Weasley e veio correndo pular em seus braços dando um forte abraço nele.

- Já estava com saudade de você – disse Harry pra menina.

- Eu também estava – disse ela meigamente – o Ted acabou de chegar, ele ta lá com o Tio Rony.

- Verdade? – disse colocando a menina no chão de volta – papai agora vai ter uma conversa sobre nosso trabalho com o pessoal, se você e Hugo ficarem aqui fora esperando, sem destruir nada do hospital, e sem perturbar ninguém, eu compro sorvete pra vocês dois depois, esta certo?

- Aquele extra grande? – perguntou Hugo entusiasmado.

- O maior – respondeu Harry sorrindo para os dois.

Kingsley fez um aceno com a cabeça para o Sr. Weasley entrar na sala ao lado junto com eles. Harry fechou a porta depois que todos passaram. Na sala estava a Sra. Weasley, Hermione, Gina, Ted, uns funcionários do Ministério que haviam se ferido no combate e Rony, deitando ainda, porém, acordado. Gina foi a primeira a falar quando ele entrou.

- Adivinha!

- O que? – perguntou ele quando ela ergueu um papel dando um sorriso enorme.

- O Ted foi promovido a auror!

- Serio? – perguntou com sinceridade.

- É sim – disse Ted que estava perto da janela feliz – depois daquela...ajudinha no Beco Diagonal ficou mais fácil, ficaram me paparicando sem parar no curso, e quando fiz a prova, a professora já me promoveu direto para auror dizendo que eu não precisava fazer curso algum pelo meu talento.

Ted já estava fazendo o curso de auror com os alunos avançados, um nível mais difícil do que o que Gina ensinava.

- Isso é ótimo – disse ele ando uns tapinhas nas costas do afilhado.

- O bom é que Ted vai trabalhar com você! – disse Gina.

Harry no mesmo instante sentiu como se tivessem arranjado o pingo de felicidade que tinha brotado nele agora pouco. Ficou serio, depois olhou para Kingsley. Virou-se para os funcionários que estavam aparentemente em sono profundo, sacou a varinha.

- _Muffiiato_ – disse apontando para eles.

Hermione soltou um bufo de desaprovação pelo que ele acabara de fazer.

- Você disse que não ia mais usar feitiços daquele..._livro_.

- Ah Hermione, é só um zumbido para eles não ouvirem o que a gente ta falando – ele replicou irritado.

Ela, porém, continuou com a cara amarrada quando perguntou:

- Então? – perguntou ela como se tivesse adivinhado que ele tinha algo a contar.

Harry e Kingsley então contaram tudo. Sobre Glover, de como ele era forte e influente no Ministério, de que Harry fora expulso do mesmo, e que seria intimado a depor em defesa pelas fugas em azkaban, das suas teorias sobre o que estava acontecendo, sobre bruxos das trevas formarem um exercito, sobre Hogwarts, sobre o que aconteceu quando ele e Rony chegaram para interrogar o Edgar, sobre tudo, e quanto terminou tudo, todos estavam lhe olhando com cara de horror.

- Esse cara só pode estar se brincadeira mesmo – disse Rony indignado – jogar a culpa no Harry e no Kin? Em _nós_ mais precisamente, depois de tudo que passamos lá lutando?

- É realmente trágico – comentou o Sr. Weasley encostado em uma cama – o pior que não podemos fazer nada.

- E se a teoria do Harry estiver certa? – perguntou Hermione preocupada – quero dizer, _eles_ não fazer nada não é? Nunca fizeram nada, nem quando Voldemort estava vivo, muito menos agora!

- Prometo que se encontrar o Edgar eu mato ele – disse Ted confiante.

- Vai começar tudo de novo então não é – disse Harry ignorando o comentário de Ted – mortes, desaparecimentos, mas não podemos nos intimar, já vencemos Voldemort, vencer Edgar... – Harry parou de falar, havia acabado de se lembrar de uma coisa.

- Que foi? – perguntaram todos juntos.

"_... é apenas uma questão de tempo para o retorno do Lord das Trevas!_

_- Voldemort está morto! _

_- Por hora meu caro."_

As palavras vieram em sua cabeça como se Edgar estivesse nesse momento falando a sua frente de novo. Ele olhou para frente.

- Ele disse que Voldemort vai voltar.

Ninguém falou nada.

- Harry, não tem como Voldemort voltar, não existe magia para trazer quem morreu de volta a vida – disse Hermione.

- Eu sei que não, mas... – Harry se lembrou daquele sorriso de satisfação de quando as palavras saíram da boca do outro – ele parecia confiante no que dizia.

- Não existe...

- Eu sei! Só estou dizendo o que ouvi...

Todos na sala o olhavam atentamente, mas ninguém estava disposto a falar nada. Rony se motivara a comer um lanche que havia do lado de sua cama. Ted encostou-se na parede, Kingsley e o Sr. Weasley ficavam trocando olhares confusos, Hermione viu que era melhor não começar uma discussão com Harry e ficou apenas olhando para Gina, a Sra. Weasley foi a primeira que falou:

- Apesar de tudo, é ótimo que todos estejam bem, vamos esquecer o assunto por enquanto e pensar em coisas positivas.

Foi um alivio ouvir aquilo. Como ele desejara que a Sra. Weasley fizesse mágica com suas palavras. _Esquecer_...esquecer de tudo agora seria ótimo para sua cabeça que tanto estava perturbada nesse momento.

Harry, Gina, Ted, Lílian e Hugo deixaram o St. Mungus algumas horas depois para irem ao Beco Diagonal tomar sorvete. Kingsley havia voltado a seu posto de Ministro e ficaria atendo a qualquer movimento de Edgar suspeito. Hermione, Sr. Weasley e a Sra. Weasley ficaram no hospital com Rony, ele teria de ficar mais uma semana lá por causa dos cortes feios que Greyback deixara nele.

Como não era de se esperar, a noticia principal no dia seguinte no profeta diário era sobre a fuga em Azkaban. Não só isso chamava atenção, mas também uma grande manchete escrita "Potter, o vilão da fama?", onde ele apostava que Glover tivesse dado ordens de escrever tudo de podre sobre ele. Gina havia ficado uma fera com o profeta. Odiava aquele jornal que sempre ferrava com seu marido. Decidira assinar a revista Pasquim de novo.

- Tem muito mais coisa útil lá do que nesse profeta. – argumentou ela a ele.

Ao contraio da esposa, agora ele ficava em casa com Lílian a maior parte do tempo, estava fazendo os planejamentos para viajar a Hogwarts, isso teria que ser feito com a maior cautela possível, apenas Kin, seus amigos e o diretor Flitwick sabiam que ele iria para lá, porém, nenhum deles fazia idéia do que Harry estava planejando fazer lá.

Ele agora também evitara a mencionar o retorno de Voldemort a Hermione, porque sempre que ele tocava no assunto acabavam discutindo, estava aborrecido com a amiga, não por ela ficar toda hora lhe lembrando que era impossível um bruxo voltar da morte, mas por nem ao menos acreditar que ele ouvira Edgar falando isso, havia dito que ele devia estar imaginando cosias ou algo do tipo. Logo depois da saia de Rony do St. Mungus, o amigo voltou ao Ministério e deu a noticia a ele que haviam colocado um novo chefe no departamento.

- É um homem muito mal encarado se quer saber, eu e Ted estamos pensando em mandar umas coisinhas da loja do Jorge pra ele sabe – contava Rony quando foi te visitar.

Além dessa noticia do amigo sobre novo chefe do departamento, outra coisa chamou sua atenção, uma visita de Kingsley que veio lhe dizer o que ele temia a semana inteira. Na cidade de Leeds em West Yorkshire, havia um pequeno grupo de bruxos que desapareceram como fumaça.

- Acreditamos é claro que pode ter sido obra de Edgar – disse Kingsley.

- Já não era de se esperar – resmungou Harry. Eles estavam na sala de visitas da casa de dele.

- Mas isso não foi o mais curioso – contou Kin – depois desses desaparecimentos, Edgar foi visto na casa dos Malfoy.

- Dos Malfoy? – exclamou Harry.

- _Aham_, aparentemente ele arrombou a casa de Narcisa Malfoy – disse ele – ela prestou queixa no Ministério, alegando ter sido ameaçada de morte pelo Edgar.

- E o que ele roubou?

- Nada – respondeu o outro – acredito que não encontrou o que queria.

- Não encontrou?

- Não, no outro dia ele arrombou a casa do filho de Narcisa, Draco, e o ameaçou de morte também, nos dois atos ele estava procurando a mesma coisa.

- E o que era?

- Um bracelete.

Harry riu.

- O que ele quer com um...bracelete?

- Não sei – respondeu Kin pensativo – mas coisa boa não deve ser não é? E deve ser muito importante, o bracelete.

- Você não perguntou aos Malfoy se tem alguma coisa de especial?

- Claro que perguntei, é uma herança pelo que me disseram, não tem nada mágico ou perigoso.

Herança, herança...

-... mas deve ser bem valioso pro...

- Herança! – exclamou Harry de repente

Kingsley se sobressaltou no sofá levando um susto.

- Como?

- Edgar estava tentando roubar o cofre de quem Kingsley?

O Ministro olhou para ele atentamente como se estivesse lendo seus pensamentos.

- Bellatriz Lestrange! – exclamaram os dois.

- Sim – disse Harry se levantando do sofá e começando a andar – era isso que o Edgar queria no cofre dela, o bracelete, mas não achou, e ele pensou que o herdeiro da herança dela o tivesse, é claro, tudo se encaixa!

- Narcisa e Draco Herdaram tudo depois da morte de Lestrange – contou Kin animado também.

- Está obvio, ele queria isso, e achou que o encontraria na casa dos Malfoy...mas...pra que? – mal esclarecera um motivo de Edgar, e outro entrara em sua cabeça – será que tem magia negra, ou artes...

- Não, não tem nada – se apressou a dizer Kin – Narcisa me afirmou que não tem nada mágico ou perigoso no bracelete.

Outra pergunta caiu na cabeça de Harry.

- Se o bracelete não tem muito valor para os Malfoy, com certeza eles o entregariam sob ameaça de morte – começou a dizer – mas você disse que ele não roubou nada.

- Nada, Narcisa afirma que ele saiu de mãos vazias.

- Então isso nos leva a crer...que o bracelete não estava na casa dos Malfoy – continuou Harry colocando a mão no seu próprio queixo, depois olhando para Kin – e se não estava lá...onde é que está?

- Aparentemente nem Narcisa sabe, ela contou que o bracelete sumiu a uns dois meses, uma pena pra ela que o adorava tanto, parece que ele havia pertencido a seu avó Pollux Black.

- Ela adorava é? E mais ninguém adorava? Pode ser que essa pessoa tenha levado o bracelete, algum parente...

- Harry, o único parente de Narcisa vivo, é a Andrômeda – disse Kin – e acredito que ela não roubaria nada da família Black, não depois de ter sido apagada da arvore genealógica é claro.

- Então isso nos leva a só um membro da família a suspeitar – disse Harry – descartamos Lucio Malfoy, pois estava preso em Azkaban e fugiu recentemente, Draco é tão medroso como a mãe, entregaria o bracelete se tivesse com ele, então só resta... Escórpio.

- Escórpio? – repetiu Kin espantado – o neto da Narcisa?

- É né, talvez achasse bonito e pegou, levou para Hogwarts, sabe como crianças são...

- Ei espere, Narcisa mencionou algo sobre esse menino, ela estava preocupada que ele ficaria emburrado com ela por ter perdido o bracelete, ele adorava o objeto também.

Harry estralou o dedo.

- Chegamos ao ponto – disse – o que o Edgar queria no cofre da Bellatriz está com Escórpio, em Hogwarts, e ele não seria louco de tentar entrar em Hogwarts – ele deu uma risada abafada.

- Não se esqueça que Hogwarts anda passando por maus lençóis ultimamente – falou Kin – afinal, conseguiram matar crianças lá, e matar centauros, eu não duvido que Edgar consiga entrar lá...

- Então eu o pegarei lá – interrompeu Harry firmemente – vou capturá-lo lá mesmo.

- Talvez com a guarda dos professores da escola você o encurrale, mas isso não vai impedir que ele fuja e consiga desaparatar, mas é claro... ainda tenho um pouco de poder no Ministério, posso mandar aurores...

- Não – disse ele firmemente – ficaria muito na cara, o Glover iria perceber se você fizesse isso, deixa comigo, eu posso vencê-lo do meu método.

Mentalmente a palavra, varinha das varinhas voava em sua cabeça com total confiança. Poderia pegar ela emprestada no tumulo de Dumbledore, afinal ele não estaria fazendo nada de errado, ela lhe pertencia mesmo, mas é claro, só usaria para pegar o Edgar e depois a colocaria de volta lá.

A noticia de que Harry iria visitar Hogwarts veio com total excitação em Alvo. A garoto saiu aos pulos contando a todos os seus primos que seu pai iria dar uma passada lá. Alguns de seus amigos duvidavam que seu pai, Harry Potter, perderia tempo em vir a Hogwarts, outros não estavam nem ai, apenas falavam que o pai de Alvo era um traidor que libertara prisioneiros em Azkaban, mas ele não estava se importando com esses tipos de comentários, estava feliz só de pensar que iria ver seu pai novamente, em breve.

- Vai se preparando Tiago, ele vai dar uma bronca em você – disse Alvo quando estavam na festa de dias das bruxas no salão principal.

- Ah cala a boca, você acha que ele iria brigar comigo por causa daquela detenção? Não seja bobo, eu quase morri nela, lembra? – retrucou Tiago marotamente.

- Bom ver o Tio Harry de novo – comentou Victoire – faz tempo que não o vejo.

- O que será que ele vem fazer aqui? – perguntou Dominique ao lado da irmã.

- Nosso tio é Harry Potter, podemos esperar de tudo – disse Molly na outra ponta.

- Vai ser o máximo...ARREEE...esses morcegos quase tocam nas nossas cabeças. – disse Fred enfiando um bolo de chocolate na boca.

- Talvez ele tenha vindo investigar o ataque dos centauros – chutou Alvo baixinho para que só seus primos ouvissem.

- Eu mal posso esperar pra ele dar a opinião dele sobre meu trabalho de Defesa Contra as artes das Trevas – disse Rosa sorridente – não confio muito no tato do prof. Smith.

- Você não confia em nenhum professor Rosa – argumentou Fred colocando mais comida na boca – é uma sabe tudo mesmo, como aquele Escórpio diz.

- É mesmo, se afaste de mim e de Fred, você vai contaminar a gente com sua C.D.. – disse Tiago puxando seu prato pra longe da menina.

- Vocês dois são igualzinho ao tio Jorge – comentou Victoire em desapontamento – não ligam nem um pouco para seus futuros, só pensam em diversão...

- Mas esse é o espírito da coisa – comentou Fred.

No meio de vários morcegos, uma coruja muito negra entrou voando pela janela e atravessou o salão principal deixando cair uma carta bem em cima de Roran (o garoto estava sentando na mesa da Sonserina essa noite, como Erlian estava sentado na Corvinal) saindo de volta pela janela e desaparecendo na escuridão.

- Quem será que mandou carta pra ele essa hora? – perguntou Alvo esticando seu pescoço para ver.

Roran, porém, não se demorou, depois de ler a carta, jogou-a em cima da mesa, se levantou, e saiu do salão principal. Dominique na mesma hora sacou sua varinha.

-_ Accio_ carta do Roran.

No mesmo momento em que um garoto da Sonserina ia meter a mão na carta, ela saiu voando atravessando o salão até a mesa da Grifinória. Dominique pegou-a e a abriu.

- Eu sabia, é da Flavia Gorsemoor – disse ela irritada estendendo a carta pra a irmã – está vendo Vic? Ele está se encontrando com ela às escondidas, olha só.

_Me encontre no mesmo lugar da noite passada_

_Flavia Gorsemoor._

- Será? – perguntou Victoire preocupada lendo a carta.

- É obvio não? – perguntou a irmã – não está vendo, a Flavia não ta lá na mesa da Sonserina, venho lhe dizendo isso há dias, eles estão se encontrando!

- Nós podemos resolver isso – disseram Fred e Tiago ao mesmo tempo – podemos seguir o Roran qualquer noite para aprovar sua teoria!

- Podem fazer isso mesmo? – perguntou Dominique com os olhos brilhando.

- Claro – disse Tiago.

- Porém...

- Porém o que? – perguntou ela fechando a cara.

- Isso vai lhes custar alguns galeões é claro – disse Fred.

- Uns três – especificou Tiago.

- Pelo risco que vamos correr em segui-lo.

- E pelo risco de receber uma detenção.

Dominique amarrou a cara furiosa com aqueles dois.

- Só pago se a Vic quiser saber mesmo – disse ela.

- Não precisa – disse Victoire tristonha.

- Ah não, não vai ficar triste por causa do Roran né? Já basta quando você fica brava com o Ted, e agora vai ficar se doendo porque o garoto ta saindo com outra? – Dominique era muito mais decidida do que a irmã. – o Ted eu até entendo, eu mesma consigo odiar ele...

- Sinto falta do Ted – disse Victoire amassando a carta de Roran – sinto falta daquele garoto vindo correndo até mim sorrindo, me fazendo rir, mesmo ele sendo idiota às vezes.

- A pare com isso – protestou Dominique indignada.

- Vocês mulheres são tão complicas – comentou Fred.

- Até demais, até demais – completou Tiago – acho que nem nossa prima C.D.F conseguiria compreender vocês.

- Fica quieto Tiago! – disse Rosa corando.

À medida que a hora foi passando, o salão principal foi se esvaziando, muitos alunos já estavam bocejando de sono, e estavam indo para suas salas comunais.

Lá estava Harry, em casa, com as malas prontas, iria para Hogwarts nessa noite, decidira com Flitwick que às onze horas da noite do dia das bruxas, ele aparataria no salão principal, que estaria sem encantamentos por dez minutos. Rony havia lhe desejado boa sorte, seja no que ele fosse fazer lá, ele não havia comentado com ninguém a conversa que tinha tido com Kin a respeito do bracelete, e nem havia mencionado a ninguém com quem ele estava planejando ter uma conversa séria em Hogwarts. Hermione não estava falando com ele, nem ele estava se importando com isso, depois de tantas discussões havia desistido de ficar puxando conversa com ela. Lílian lhe perguntou se ela poderia ir junto com ele, mas ele respondeu que não, preferia que ela ficasse em casa que era mais seguro pra ela. Gina e Harry se despediram em um longo beijo, então num estalo, a casa dele sumiu, e o salão imenso de Hogwarts surgiu em sua frente. A sensação de alegria invadiu seu corpo. Estava de volta em casa, em sua verdadeira casa, onde foi criado, onde aprendeu tanta coisa, onde passou os melhores dias de sua vida. O salão estava magnífico com as abóboras flutuando e os morcegos voando de um lado para o outro. O salão estava vazio, havia apenas uns dois professores nas mesas, e o professor Flitwick, aparentemente estava aguardando ele.

- Harry Potter – disse o miúdo Flitwick quando o avistou vindo cumprimentá-lo – chegou bem na hora, a garotada acabou de sair do salão para irem dormir.

- É muito bom estar aqui – disse ele sorrindo para seu ex-professor – não vou me demorar muito sabe, só algu...

Harry parou de falar. Uma gritaria começou a soar alem da porta do salão de Hogwarts, talvez no saguão de entrada. Virou-se rapidamente deixando o miúdo diretor pra trás e abriu a imensa porta do salão revelando enfim o saguão de entrada. Havia vários alunos correndo, uns estavam em cantos encolhidos com cara de horror. Harry olhou para a passagem à esquerda e viu caídos na escada inconscientes a profª McGonagall, Neville, Horacio Slughorn e Zacharias Smith. Correu até um aluno que estava na parede.

- Que aconteceu? – perguntou imediatamente.

Na porta do Salão, Flitwick apareceu junto à professora Trelawney e o professor Binns confusos e horrorizados com o que viram também.

- Um homem encapuzado... entrou na escola e estuporou os professores – disse o garoto apontando para a porta do saguão de entrada – e pegou o Erlian, e arrastou ele pra fora.

- Arrastou, quem era?

- Eu não vi...

Harry se virou sob olhares de curiosos, então escutou:

- Ele não é o Potter? – disse um garoto.

- Harry Potter? – exclamou o que ele tinha acabado de perguntar – o que falou comigo era Harry Potter?

Harry, porém, não tinha tempo para dar ouvidos a eles, apenas atravessou a porta do saguão de entrada que levava aos terrenos da escola, e viu, bem ao longe, quase chegando na floresta negra, um vulto puxando um garoto a força para lá.


	11. O Quadro

O vulto deu mais um passo e sumiu dentro da floresta com o garoto. Harry no mesmo momento desceu os degraus correndo com a varinha em uma das mãos. Atravessou o terreno o mais rápido de pode. Será que é o Edgar? Quem é esse Erlian? Quando estava quase chegando na floresta, uma voz a sua esquerda o chamou.

- Ohoho é mesmo você Harry? Que gritaria é essa?

Hagrid tinha acabado de abrir a porta de sua cabana.

- Oh, Hagrid, avise pro Flitwick para ajudar os professores, eu resolvo o resto – disse, e então voltou a correr.

Ignorou o outro comentário que o gingante fez e se afundou na floresta. Era tão tenebrosa quando da ultima vez que estivera lá. Os galhos das árvores cobriram o céu em sua cabeça. Ele começou a olhar atentamente para todos os lados a procura do vulto. Não viu nada. Andou mais um pouco cautelosamente checando cada centímetro do local, então viu, a uns trinta metros dele, um vulto com o braço esticado para um outro caído no chão. Ele correu. Correu o mais rápido que podia...

- Não...por quê? O que eu te fiz... – ia dizendo o garoto no chão se arrastando contra uma árvore.

- É um mero sangue ruim... inútil...venho querendo fazer isso a muito tempo

- Não

- _Avada Kedavra_ – a luz verde saiu da varinha do vulto e acertou em cheio o garoto.

As veias do braço de Harry se contrariam de raiva ao ver aquilo. Apontou a varinha no mesmo instante e urrou.

- ESTUPEFAÇA.

O lampejo cortou o ar ferozmente para cima do vulto. O outro tão rapidamente bloqueou seu feitiço e já lançou vários outros para cima dele.

- PROTEGO, PROTEGO, PROTEGO...

O vulto deu uns passo para trás, encarou Harry, sua cabeça estava oculta pelo capuz, seus olhos se contrariam ao ver ele.

- Você...esta matando os outros aqui – disse Harry se aproximando mais dele.

Sem esperar resposta investiu mais feitiços contra o vulto. O outro começou a se defender e a revidar. Estavam lutado ferozmente lançando lampejos para todos os lados. O Vulto apareceu na frente de Harry, ele foi rápido e lhe lançou um feitiço Estuporante, errando, o Vulto lhe lançou outro feitiço fazendo-o ser lançado para longe. Harry se levantou, não ia deixar ele escapar. Novamente o vulto atirou um feitiço contra ele, mas ele foi mais rápido e se esquivou.

- ESTUPEFAÇA – gritaram os dois ao mesmo tempo.

Os feitiços se chocaram e fazendo o chão da floresta tremer todo.

- EXPELLIARMUS – gritou Harry.

- PROGETO – se defendeu vulto.

- IMPEDIMENTA – gritou Harry, e o vulto foi lançado para trás, mas rapidamente ele se levantou.

- CONJUNCTIVITUS – gritou.

Os olhos de Harry começaram a arder, parecia que haviam pegado fogo. Ele passou a varinha pelos olhos e eles voltaram ao normal

Ele e o vulto se encararam.

- AVADA KEDAVRA – urrou o Vulto.

Harry se abaixou e por centímetros não foi pego pelo lampejo verde que se chocou contra uma árvore.

- Harry? – a voz de Hagrid aparecera em seus ouvidos no meio da floresta – ele está por ali diretor, venha...

- NÃO VENHA AQUI HAGRID – berrou Harry.

- ESTUPEFAÇA – investiu o vulto de novo.

Harry se defendeu.

- AVADA KEDAVRA – gritou novamente. Harry desviou.

- CRUCIO – gritou ele finalmente acertando o vulto. O outro começou a berrar e a se contorcer de dor.

- Ai está...MEU DEUS!

Hagrid havia aparecido junto com Flitwick entre umas arvores. O miúdo professor estava com a varinha sacada e arregalou os olhos quando viu o vulto caído no chão se contorcendo. Harry quando os olhou parou a maldição Cruciatus.

- PETRIFICO TOTALUS – gritou na mesma hora o vulto acertando-o.

- FINITE INCANTATEM – disse o professor Flitwick fazendo Harry voltar ao normal.

- Cadê? – Harry olhou em volta procurando seu adversário.

O vulto tinha sumido no meio da escuridão da floresta.

-_Aparecium_– disse Flitwick apontando a varinha para frente. Mas nada aconteceu – fugiu!

Harry olhou em volta de novo na esperança de achar ele, mas não achou nada. Então se virou para o garoto caído no chão. Correu até ele, passou a mão pelo seu pescoço, estava gelado, seus olhos arregalados como se tivessem lhe tirado a alma. Era o efeito da maldição da morte. Ele escapou, bem debaixo de seu nariz, por que? O que está havendo?

- Ele está morto? – exclamou Hagrid vindo até ele percebendo agora o menino.

- Está – ofegou ele – diretor posso ir ao seu cabinete? – perguntou se levantando.

- Com toda a certeza, mas pra que? – respondeu Flitwick.

- Preciso falar com o quadro do Dumbledore – respondeu rápido saindo andando – tirem o garoto daqui.

- A senha é _Tortinhas_ – gritou Flitwick quando ele já estava longe.

Harry atravessou a floresta de volta ao castelo correndo. Quem era aquele bruxo? Essa pergunta não saia de sua cabeça. Subiu as escadas em direção ao saguão de entrada, ele estava vazio agora, os corpos dos quatro professores estuporados estavam na Ala Hospitalar, tinha sido socorridos por outros professores da escola. Ele não se demorou, e saiu caminhando a procura do gárgula que levava a sala do Diretor. Achou.

- Tortinhas. – disse quando ficou frente a frente com a estátua.

Uma passagem se abriu e ele entrou. Subiu aquela escada em espiral como muitas vezes já tinha feito, e entrou na sala. Não mudará nada, exceto pelo fato daquele grande passaro vermelho que ele tinha costume de ver em cima da cadeira do diretor não existia mais.

Harry se adiantou, atravessou a sala e encontrou o que procurava, bem ao fundo, excluído dos outros tantos retratos antigos dos Diretores de Hogwarts, estava o quadro de Dumbledore. Ele dormia profundamente.

- Professor – chamou Harry olhando o quadro.– professor Dumbledore?

Achou que o velho diretor não acordaria, porém, levou um susto quando os olhinhos azuis se abriram e se encontraram com os dele.

- Desculpe professor, precisava falar com o senhor – disse ele.

- Ah, como vai Harry, eu já estava me perguntando quando você voltaria a me visitar – disse o Dumbledore do quadro sorrindo.

- Desculpe o incomodo – se apressou a dizer.

- Não tem problema algum, acredito que esteja realmente em apuros a ponto de me procurar.

- Sim, senhor...

- Por que não se senta?

- Está certo.

Ele se sentou.

- O que anda lhe perturbando então? – perguntou Dumbledore como se soubesse tudo que ele tinha a lhe perguntar.

Decidiu ir direto a questão.

- O senhor conheceu Edgar Teobot não é? Pode me falar sobre ele? – indagou Harry na mesma hora.

Dumbledore olhou para cima pensativo, provavelmente tentando se lembrar de quem ele estava falando.

- Edgar Teobot, sim me lembro dele, grande homem, sacrificou muitas coisas de sua vida para salvar a família.

- Isso não vem ao caso – disse Harry – hoje em dia ele é o assassino mais procurado no nosso mundo, prendemos ele há dois meses, só que alguém tramou uma fuga pra ele.

- É lamentável – disse Dumbledore – saber que um homem como Edgar está desfrutando sua vida no lado das trevas.

- Me fale sobre ele professor.

- Edgar é filho de Antonio e Marieta Teobot, estudou em Hogwarts mais ou menos na mesma época que Tom Riddle, era um grande bruxo, fazia feitos com a varinha que muitos tinham inveja, se tornou membro da Ordem de Merlim, segunda classe, aos trinta e cinco anos, teve uma reviravolta na vida quando Voldemort seqüestrou sua família, ele teve que se unir à causa para salvar a ela. Tentou voltar para nosso lado depois da primeira queda de Voldemort, mas muitos o tratavam como traidor e não o aceitaram de volta, queriam lhe mandar para Azkaban, eu nunca concordei com isso é claro, um homem nobre como ele servir a Voldemort para salvar a família e ser julgado como traidor, é uma pena mesmo. Pena também que eu não tenha consiguido ajudá-lo quando ele mais precisou.

- Sim, o Sr. Weasley já me contou isso, mas eu quero saber como ele gostava de agir, como ele pensava antes, o que ele fez depois que Voldemort matou meus pais.

- É um assunto meio inquietante esse, mas, pelo que eu soube, ele começou a viver sozinho nas ruas, roubando às vezes, mas nunca matou nenhum bruxo, não era uma ameaça a nós bruxos.

- Bom, vejo que hoje em dia ele mudou muito então, ele anda matando e roubando, tentou roubar até Gringotes.

- Ele tentou roubar Gringotes? – repetiu Dumbledore surpreso – acredito que foi ai que o prenderam, estou certo?

- É, sim.

- Não imagino o que um bruxo como Edgar queira em Gringotes, o que ele tentou roubar, Harry?

- Um bracelete, que pertenceu a Bellatriz Lestrange, não sei o que ele faz, o senhor conhece alguma coisa sobre...

- Lamento não poder ajudar, mas não conheço nenhum tipo de bracelete com grandes poderes mágicos – se apressou a responder Dumbledore.

- Não esperava que soubesse professor, eu e Kin acreditamos que o Edgar não está mais agindo sozinho – disse Harry – acreditamos que ele está formando um exercito de bruxos às escondidas, para dominar a comunidade bruxa ou o Ministério, já tomaram conta dos Dementadores, e causaram uma grande fuga em Azkaban.

- Realmente parece que o grande homem que eu conheci já não é o mesmo hoje em dia – falou Dumbledore fitando ele por cima dos seus óculos de meia lua – mas não vejo nada que empeça que você o capture, afinal, para quem causou a queda de Lord Voldemort aos dezessete anos de idade, isso não deve ser nenhum trabalho.

- É claro professor, mas temos um problema, se o Edgar estiver formando um exercito mesmo eu não vou poder fazer nada sozinho.

- Você tem toda a razão, mas, pelo que sei, Kingsley é o atual Ministro da Magia não estou certo? Ele pode lhe ajudar nisso.

- _Poderia_, mas seria acusado de estar me ajudando – disse Harry balançando a cabeça. – a questão é que estamos em apuros professor, _eu_ estou em apuros, a Ordem de Merlim está colocando todos os bruxos contra mim, já me expulsaram do Ministério, e querem me prender, me acusando de ter ajudado os bruxos na fuga em Azkaban... eu estava lá pra interrogar o Edgar – se apressou a dizer quando Dumbledore fez uma expressão confusa – enfim professor, os bruxos fugiram quando eu estava lá, mas vimos o traidor, era um funcionário que estava de guarda na ilha, aposto que faz parte de amigos do Edgar, mas o chefe da Ordem não acreditou em mim, alias, talvez ele tenha acreditado, mas quer me ver fora do jogo por ter debochado da Ordem dele, ele acredita que eu possa mudar o modo de pensar dos bruxos sobre a Ordem. O que eu estou tentando dizer é que não só eu posso ser preso por causa disso, como o Kin, então qualquer movimento em falso, e nós paramos atrás das grades de Azkaban.

- Ah, Glover Wildsmith então deus as caras – disse Dumbledore surpreso – Harry, vocês não podem se intimidar com esse bruxo, apesar dele ser muito influente na Ordem de Merlim, e no Ministério, ele nada pode contra o conselho.

- Que conselho? – perguntou Harry interessado.

- O conselho da Ordem é claro – explicou Dumbledore.

- Mas de que adiantaria, se tirassem o Glover do poder, ia entrar outro igualzinho, o Sr. Weasley me contou que os bruxos de lá não fazem nada da vida, não se importam em combater bruxos das trevas, desde de que estejam ganhando galeões.

- Isso é muita grosseria da sua parte Harry – disse seu ex-diretor se aconchegando melhor na poltrona de seu quadro – nem todos os bruxos da Ordem são inúteis que não fazem nada, contudo devo admitir que a maioria é, e Glover é um deles, são poucos os que se salvam. Para sua sorte, se Wildsmith saísse do poder, o bruxo que entraria em seu lugar, se não estou enganado é claro, pois já passou tanto tempo...seria...hum... uma bruxa na verdade – disse Dumbledore coçando a cabeça dando uma risada – muito talentosa se quer saber, e bondosa, era magnífica, confesso que quando fiz parte do conselho votei nela para chefe da Ordem.

- Quem é?

- Morgan Wilson – respondeu ele – ela faz parte do pouco grupo de bruxos que estaria disposto a ajudá-lo Harry.

- Se existe mesmo esses poucos bruxos bons lá, por que nunca os chamou para ajudar a enfrentar Voldemort?

- Já previa que iria me perguntar isso – disse Dumbledore – a maioria desses bruxos são do exterior e não vivem parados em um lugar só, estão dispostos a aperfeiçoar o conhecimento deles – explicou – é claro, não é tão fácil assim encontrá-los quando não se faz mais parte da Ordem de Merlim não estou certo – ele deu uma risada para Harry – e como não tínhamos muito tempo a perder, dei ordens a alguns membros da Ordem da Fênix de procurá-los por mim, e lhes entregar uma mensagem de ajuda, porém, acho que desistiram de procurá-los depois de minha morte, eles poderiam ter sido de grande ajuda, mas por sorte você estava lá, para vencer Voldemort.

- Entendo – disse Harry pensativo – mas como eu posso convocar esse conselho, quero dizer, é difícil encontrá-los não é?

- Essa é uma parte fácil, você disse que Glover está te acusando de crime não é? – Harry concordou – acredito que haverá um julgamento onde decidirão se irão te prender ou não, estou certo?

- É, eu vou ter que depor em defesa, mas não sei quando é ainda...

- Ai está sua chance então, afinal quem está te acusando de crime é Glover Wildsmith, então a Ordem de Merlim em pessoa, você vai participar de julgamento no tribunal da Ordem, com membros da ordem te julgando, Morgan é a vice-chefe e provavelmente estará lá, aproveite para dar uma palavrinha com ela sobre seus problemas, ela vai te ajudar.

- Acha que ela me ajudaria, mesmo quando a maioria das pessoas acredita que eu causei a fuga? – perguntou ele.

- Talvez não, contudo, eu acho que posso ajudar você nisso – disse Dumbledore – caso ela recuse ajudá-lo, mande-a a esse cabinete de Hogwarts, fale pra ela que eu desejo vela, posso explicar seu problema, e com toda certeza, acho que você conseguirá se livrar de Glover, e caçar seus bruxos das trevas em paz.

- Está certo, mas e se esse julgamento demorar? O Edgar não vai esperar para começar a agir, ele tem muitos planos na cabeça.

- Enquanto você não consegue provar sua inocência, acho que você deve ficar perto de quem acredita em você, convoque a ordem da fênix se necessário.

- Está certo professor – disse Harry agora pensando em outra coisa para perguntar – eu queria perguntar mais uma coisa, o senhor por acaso já participou de um Legilimens onde você vê duas mentes ao mesmo tempo, querendo lhe mostrar lembranças respectivamente?

- Podem existir momentos que duas lembranças do individuo queiram se projetar ao mesmo instante...

- Não é exatamente isso, eu invadi a mente de Edgar uma vez, e não era só a lembrança dele que eu via, havia também a lembrança de uma mulher.

Dumbledore olhou para Harry encarando ele pensativo. Ficou em silencio por um minuto.

- Esse é um caso inquietante, só ocorre quando existem duas mentes num corpo – disse finalmente.

- Me explique melhor – pediu Harry.

- Casos de duas mentes em um corpo são extremamentes raros, normalmente quando acontece, o bruxo original dono do corpo, carrega consigo um bruxo das trevas que está semimorto.

- Semimorto?

- Acredito que você se lembre do professor Quirrel, ele carregava Voldemort em sua cabeça, era sua outra mente. – explicou Dumbledore.

- Então o senhor acha que existe um semimorto em Edgar?

- Se realmente ocorreu isso o que você disse Harry, é lamentável, mas é provável que exista sim.

Harry na mesma hora estralou os dedos em um triunfo. Edgar tem duas mentes, carrega um semi morto consigo, provavelmente seja uma mulher por causa da outra visão que ele teve.

- Acho que sei quem é que está com ele professor – disse se levantando – ele estava tentando roubar o cofre a pedido do semimorto, dizia que não tinha encontrado o que era _dela_, mas pra ela não se preocupar porque ele encontraria, e ele estava no cofre da Bellatriz, é isso, ela é o semimorto no corpo dele!

Dumbledore sorriu para ele.

- É uma boa hipótese – disse o ex-diretor.

- Então não é ele que quer o bracelete – começou a falar Harry para si mesmo andando pela sala – é _ela_, deve ter alguma coisa muito importante nele, afinal, até a casa dos Malfoy eles arrombaram...por isso ele não matou ninguém, são parentes da Bellatriz...mas o que será que tem no bracelete...

- Infelizmente Harry – disse Dumbledore no quadro chamando sua atenção – se eu puder dar um palpite, eu posso estar enganado é claro, mas, o bracelete, talvez seja uma Horcrux feita pela Sra. Lestrange.

- Você acha? – perguntou ele fitando seus olhos no quadro com uma expressão de horror.

- Se não for, pelo menos uma ela teria de ter, para ficar semimorta – disse ele calmamente. – se eu tivesse uma Horcrux eu ficaria muito preocupado em saber que a perdi, por isso acredito que o bracelete seja uma.

- É como somar dois, mais dois, agora acho também que o bracelete seja uma Horcrux – disse ele voltando a andar – então tenho que pegá-la antes de Edgar e destruí-la o mais rápido possível.

- Então aqui damos inicio a mais uma caçada a Horcrux – disse Dumbledore sorrindo como se estivesse se divertindo.

- Não professor, eu acho que sei onde está o bracelete, acredito que ele esteja como filho de Malfoy, Escórpio, que estuda aqui na escola, vou pegar dele, o bracelete.

- Você acabaria com Lestrange se fizesse isso, liquidaria ela de vez – disse Dumbledore.

- É isso que vou fazer então – Harry voltou a encarar o quadro – o professor Flitwick já lhe contou sobre os ataques que estão ocorrendo aqui na escola?

- Já mencionou.

- O senhor tem idéia de quem esteja por trás disso, algum, bruxo das trevas, ou algo do tipo?

- Tenho muitas idéias, uma mais improvável do que a outra, mas se fosse para escolher uma, eu acreditaria que o responsável pelos ataques está na escola, afinal, é impossível entrar aqui em Hogwarts sem que ninguém saiba antes, ou desfaça o feitiço de proteção, então sugiro que abram os olhos, o responsável pelos ataques provavelmente vive junto com vocês aqui dentro.

- Você acha mesmo, que o assassino estaria na escola?

- Tenho quase certeza Harry.

- Por que então ele estaria matando os alunos?

- Isso é uma questão dele, e se você quiser descobrir, tem de capturá-lo.

- Vou ficar de olhos abertos então – disse Harry confiante – não vou deixar ele matar mais ninguém, alias eu quase peguei ele hoje professor, na floresta proibida, ele fugiu.

- Veja todo mundo, faça isso discretamente se possível – aconselhou Dumbledore.

- Vou fazer – disse agora pensativo de novo – então, outra coisa me perturba, o que o Edgar falou para mim quando lutamos em Azkaban, ele disse algo sobre trazer Voldemort de volta.

- Não existe maneira de...

- Trazer alguém da morte, eu sei, Hermione não perde tempo em me lembrar isso.

- Contudo, se existe um meio, eu não conheço, e nem ninguém aqui conhece, seria um grande feito dele, caso conseguisse. – Harry entendeu que Dumbledore no fundo acreditava como ele, que podia ter um pingo de verdade nesse assunto.

- Bom outra coisa, Edgar estava querendo ir para a escola de Avalon também, mandou cartas ao Ministério pedindo, e sonhei também com voz dele em minha cabeça falando de lá

Dumbledore ficou serio com essa pergunta. Ele se contraiu no quadro encarando Harry.

- Avalon? – repetiu.

- Aham, tem algo de especial lá?

- Não existe nada lá Harry, é apenas uma escola de magia e bruxaria.

Harry riu, viu nos olhos de Dumbledore que ele não estava sendo cem por cento sincero.

- Ele não iria ir para lá à toa professor. – disse.

- Você está totalmente certo – disse Dumbledore rindo também. – se existe algo inquietante lá, que chama tanto a atenção dele, você tem que descobrir.

- Não existem meios dele ir para lá, a não ser pelo Ministério não é? – perguntou Harry.

- Provavelmente não, Madame Mirabella mantém a escola muita bem escondida – disse o ex-diretor.

- Mirabella é diretora da escola?

- Sim.

- Então, fico mais tranqüilo quanto a esse assunto, Edgar não vai conseguir ir para lá antes de passar pelo Ministério, e enquanto Kin for o Ministro eu saberei se ele conseguiu – Harry olhou para Dumbledore – então, acho que não tenho mais perguntas, o que acha que devo fazer primeiro professor?

- Primeiramente eu pegaria o bracelete, e se ele realmente está aqui em Hogwarts, está seguro por enquanto, contudo, acho que ele não estaria nada protegido se estiver fora daqui.

- Escórpio tem apenas onze anos professor, não pode sair de Hogwarts.

- Está correto, mas no natal, talvez ele saia daqui, seria uma ótima oportunidade não? – disse Dumbledore.

- Entendo, devo pegar o bracelete antes do natal...

Harry parou de falar. A porta do cabinete se abriu, e um professor Flitwick entrou, estava exausto, ele supôs que o outro foi avisar os alunos da morte do garoto na floresta.

- Ah, ainda está aqui Harry – disse ele – boa noite Alvo.

- Boa noite Filius – cumprimentou Dumbledore sorrindo. – eu e Harry estamos participando de uma longa conversa bem animadora.

- Lamento interrompê-los – disse Flitwick.

- Nós já terminamos – se apressou a dizer Harry quando o miúdo professor já estava saindo novamente – vamos preparar um funeral ao garoto? – perguntou.

- Ah sim, avisamos os alunos das casas do incidente, a maioria ficou muito horrorizada, principalmente seus amigos mais íntimos, lamentável mesmo – disse Flitwick vindo até Harry.

- Ele não pode fazer nada – disse Harry – eu estava lá, ele não pode esboçar reação alguma.

Os dois ficaram em silencio, até Dumbledore voltar a falar.

- Acredito que já não é tarde não – disse – afinal, todos nós temos de descansar um pouco, já que terminamos nossa conversa, acho que já posso ir dormir, estou certo Harry?

- Ah – exclamou ele agora percebendo – sim claro.

Dumbledore sorriu para ele e o miúdo professor, em seguida saiu andando para a direita do quadro, e sumiu. Harry olhou em volta, estava pensando agora como poderia pegar o bracelete de Escórpio, poderia pegar a força é claro, mas faria isso em ultimo método. Pensou, e pensou. Decidiu que iria persuadir o garoto. Mas como faria isso?

- Já sei! – exclamou.

Flitwick o olhou confuso. Harry olhou em volta do cabinete a procura de uma pessoa que tinha o dom de ser adorado por um aluno da Sonserina, procurou, procurou, mas não achou.

- Onde está...

Então percebeu, o Quadro de Snape não estava entre os diretores da escola. Que ultraje pensou consigo mesmo. Era a maior falta de consideração.

- ONDE ESTÁ O QUADRO DE SNAPE? – berrou ele ao professor Flitwick que se sobressaltou – QUERO FALAR COM O SNAPE.


	12. A Encomenda

Algo corria na floresta. Corria bastante. Estava desesperado. A única fonte de luz vinha de sua varinha, seu capuz cobria seu rosto por completo. O vento soprou frio. O que tinha acabado de fazer tinha o abalado muito. Harry Potter estava ali, isso era perigoso. Afundou-se mais e mais para dentro daquela densa floresta, já estava saindo dos encantamentos que rodeavam a escola quando os encontrou.

- Idiotas – urrou assim que dois vultos apareceram diante de seus olhos – sabe..sabe...

- Porque essa exaustão? – perguntou o vulto mais próximo – não fez o que lhe pedimos?

- Claro que fiz... – respondeu ainda nervoso – mas vocês nem sabem quem está aqui... nesse momento...no castelo...

O segundo vulto deu um passo para mais perto dele.

- Quem? – perguntou uma voz feminina por baixo do capuz.

- Potter – sua voz saiu rouca, seus olhos se contrariam – Harry Potter...

- Ah! Então ele está aqui – disse o primeiro vulto – temos que ter cautela então.

- Você é um desgraçado Greyback! – urrou de novo o bruxo.

- Oh, oh, vai com calma garoto – disse Greyback erguendo as mãos – você já provou sua capacidade.

- É melhor responder minha questão agora de uma vez por todas – ele avançou rapidamente contra o outro colocando a varinha sobre seu pescoço e apertando com raiva – me arrisquei muito fazendo isso...

- Sabe que nós mesmos faríamos se não fosse pelo feitiço de proteção que esse...castelo tem – argumentou a voz feminina do outro vulto.

- Já dei minha prova – disse ele abaixando a varinha do pescoço de Greyback – agora me diga...

- Se acalme jovem... – Greyback lançou um olhar ameaçador pra ele – Bartok, como prefere ser chamado.

- Sabe que eu posso acabar com vocês dois agora mesmo!

O vulto feminino deu uma gargalhada.

- Então nos mate – ela desafiou ainda rindo – acabe com nossos planos.

Bartok, porém, apenas lançou um olhar desconfiado para os dois.

- O que querem de mim então?

- Já fez o pedido da nossa encomenda? – perguntou Greyback encostando-se em uma arvore.

- Já sim... Yorgo não deve se demorar para trazer seu pedido.

- Nós esperamos ansiosamente...

- Você ainda não me respondeu, por que matar o garoto?

- Ele iria saber demais – disse a mulher.

- Nada que um feitiço da memória não resolve-se – retrucou Bartok com raiva.

- Feitiços da memória não são imbatíveis – disse uma outra voz que não estava presente.

Som das folhas sendo esmagadas, pisadas por sapatos, um novo vulto surgiu do extremo da floresta. Este não estava usando capuz na cabeça, sua face era literalmente visível, seu rosto de poucos amigos espantou Bartok.

- Nunca esperei algo tão absurdo vindo de sua boca – disse olhando o novo recém chegado.

O outro apenas lhe lançou um olhar frio e ameaçador.

- Não me olhe desse jeito, deve a mim sua liberdade!

- Fico muito grato por isso – respondeu Edgar sentando-se no chão, mas com uma expressão no rosto que transmitia ódio – esperava que você fosse mais inteligente garoto, pela fama que os seus seguidores lhe trazem...

- Não pense em me insultar Teobot...

- Cale a boca – rosnou Edgar agitando a varinha tão rápido quanto um piscar de olhos.

Bartok se engasgou com algo e não conseguiu mais emitir som algum de sua boca.

- Fase A do plano já está feita – se apressou a dizer Greyback – só estamos esperando a encomenda.

- Enquanto esperamos você pode nos fazer um outro favorzinho – disse a mulher para Bartok.

O outro a olhou, sem emitir som algum com a boca. Edgar moveu novamente a varinha e retirou o que o impedia de falar.

- Não vou fazer mais nada pra vocês, esqueça, vocês três que se virem – disse irritado virando as costas.

- _Crucio!_

Algo muito forte o acertou nas costas. Edgar o havia atacado. Bartok começou a agonizar de dor no chão, seus berros eram altos, a mulher apenas tinha começado a gargalhar, Greyback o olhava com nojo, o bruxo urrava de dor no chão...

- Vai fazer o que mandarmos você fazer – disse Edgar parando a maldição.

O outro cambaleou, de joelhos no chão, o brilho de seus olhos tinha sumido, algo feito água caiu de seu capuz ao chão, mas ele percebeu, não era água, era sangue.

- O que...querem agora? – ofegou.

- Escórpio Malfoy – disse Edgar sem demonstrar expressão alguma em seu rosto, como se não tivesse sentimento algum – ele tem algo que nos pertence.

- E...o que... é?

- Um bracelete...traga-o aqui para nós...temos muito a resolver com ele.

Bartok se levantou.

- Está...certo...

- Não fique zangado – disse Greyback do outro lado cruzando os braços – se você não cooperar o renascimento do Lord das Trevas nunca irá acontecer.

- Está certo! Eu o trago aqui! – disse irritado.

- Isso que queríamos ouvir.

O vento sobrou forte, um clarão negro soou em volta deles, de repente, um outro homem surgiu naquela roda de bruxos. Este tinha o rosto extremamente pálido e cabelos cumprimos.

- Yorgo? – exclamou Bartok surpreso ao vê-lo.

Os outros três fitaram seus olhos no recém chegado.

- Então? – perguntou Edgar, agora finalmente, demonstrando algo em seu rosto...curiosidade.

- Sua encomenda está a caminho – respondeu Yorgo encarando o outro – foi mais fácil do que imaginamos, acredito que nem o ministério irá perceber.

- Isso é ótimo – disse Edgar dando um leve sorriso – cada vez mais perto de trazer o Lord das Trevas de volta a ativa...

- Bom, mas o que você pretende agora? – perguntou Greyback – poção polissuco? – riu, o outro também riu de leve.

- Poção polissuco? Quanta imaturidade – debochou Edgar, e o outro se calou, a mulher deu uma gargalhada de satisfação – isso é algo meio obvio...faremos uma coisa que seja mais do que uma simples poção polissuco, algo que não nos descubram facilmente.

- Não precisamos exagerar muito, aquele Ministério está em decadência – advertiu a mulher.

- Andrew afirmou que o Ministério está com problemas mesmo, acho que se for agir, esse e o momento – comentou Yorgo.

- Só precisamos de mais uma coisa antes de começar a agir – disse Edgar – Bartok vai ter que fazer mais um favorzinho pra gente...

- O quadro dele foi retirado, ele não foi incluído aos diretores de Hogwarts...

- Então inclua-lo – disse Harry se virando para sair da sala do diretor, mas parou na porta – aonde eu vou ficar? – nunca na vida tinha passado em sua cabeça sobre aonde os professores dormiam.

Flitwick o dirigiu a uma sala no terceiro andar, era pequena, para uma pessoa só, tinha uma cama bem grande, ele nunca tinha imaginado que havia uma sala dessas na escola, talvez não estivesse incluída no mapa do maroto. Ele entrou, fechou a porta, suas coisas estavam ali. Despiu sua camisa, ela estava toda rasgada por causa dos feitiços que o atingiram, se aproximou de um espelho que havia ali e analisou seu próprio corpo. Conseguira adquirir umas marcas roxas nas costelas. "Espero que eu tenha te deixado pior" pensou amarrando a cara, quando trocou toda sua roupa por um pijama. Atirou-se na cama exausto. Estava frio, por um segundo desejou que Gina estivesse ali do seu lado, para abraçá-la, era tão bom. Com ela, ele esquecia de todos os problemas. Deixou seus pensamentos vagarem sob sua cabeça até que finalmente, adormeceu.

Seu despertar veio com um barulho vindo dos corredores. Barulho de armaduras rolando pelo piso de mármore ecoando em alto som. Abriu os olhos e foi pego por um clarão de luz em seus olhos. Meteu a mão ao lado da cama para achar seus óculos. Os encontrou. Colocou-os no rosto e se levantou. Os cabelos estavam despenteados, nunca tinha conseguido ajeitá-los mesmo. Tirou a parte de cima do pijama e se olhou no espelho de novo. A marca daquelas magias ainda estava em seu corpo. Mirou os olhos para seu braço esquerdo, havia ainda a cicatriz do ataque de Greyback. Balançou a cabeça, e começou a se trocar, em pouco tempo estava pronto. Caminhou até a porta e a abriu. O corredor estava vazio, ele nem sabia que horas eram na verdade. Saiu andando e viu de relance a porta do quarto mudar de forma e ficar igual à cor da parede. Seu estomago lhe deu um cutucão, e ele percebeu, estava com fome. Começou a se dirigir ao salão principal. Hogwarts, como era bom esse lugar. Olhava de um lado para o outro como se fosse a primeira vez. Chegou às escadas e desceu-as. Deu uma olhada para uma certa porta no corredor do segundo andar. Ele, Rony e Hermione uma vez tinham se trancado lá para fazer poção polissuco. Deu uma risada, por um segundo desejou ter uns dezesseis anos só para estar aqui de novo, na sala comunal, no quadribol...

- TIO!

Algo se chocou contra as costas dele, e lhe apertou em um abraço muito forte. Mal estava conseguindo respirar quando olhou para o lado de viu.

- Dia Vic... – ofegou quando ela o largou.

-Você veio mesmo – exclamou Victoire lhe lançando um sorriso.

- É né – disse começando a caminhar de volta em direção do salão.

- Os outros ainda estão dormindo, vão ter uma surpresa em saber que você está aqui – disse ela – principalmente o Alvo, ele estava muito empolgado quando recebeu aquela carta.

- Imagino...

- O que é essa cicatriz no seu braço?

"Menina xereta, não sei como é filha de Gui e Fleur" pensou.

- Briga... – disse ele, e a garota arregalou os olhos.

- Os outros estão bem?...

- Claro, menos o Rony, foi atacado por um lobisomem recentemente...mas nada grave – se apressou a dizer.

-Tem visto meus pais ultimamente? – perguntou ela quando já estavam à frente da porta do salão.

- Não – "Realmente Gui e Fleur andam meio sumidos" – mas estão bem.

- Que bom – disse ela.

Harry entrou no salão, ele estava literalmente vazio, os dois eram os primeiros a chegar. Passou os olhos em volta, nem sabia aonde ia se sentar. "Ora, você é um visitante não é, não pode ir a mesa dos professores". Decidiu ir mesmo a velha e aconchegante mesa da Grifinória. Victoire ao seu lado tinha acabo de fitar a mesa da Corvinal e soltou um soluço ao seu lado.

- Que foi?...

A garota colocou a cabeça em seu ombro as lagrimas.

- Ele morreu... mataram ele – soluçou a voz dela – nos contaram ontem a noite...

- É lamentável – disse dando um tapinha nas costas dela em consolo.

- Ele era um garoto legal...tio – olhou-o e o encarou com os olhos brilhando de água – foi um dos meus primeiros amigos aqui na escola.

- Sei como é, perder amigos e pessoas de quem gostamos – dos dois voltaram a caminhar para se sentarem na mesa. – perdi muitos quando eu tinha a sua idade, eram pessoas incríveis.

Mal se sentaram, e magicamente a comida apareceu na frente deles. Um rugido de triunfo veio de dentro de sua barriga. Os dois começaram a se servir.

- Onde está o corpo... dele? – perguntou ela ainda triste.

- Acredito que já o levaram daqui – respondeu calmamente – ontem a noite mesmo... – ele olhou para a garota – olha, sinto muito, mas não consegui capturar o assassino, levei uma surra para ser mais sincero.

- Não tem problema tio... é apenas tristeza...

-Vai passar.

Os dois começaram a comer em silencio. Harry decidiu deixá-la quieta para pensar melhor no ocorrido. A cada segundo lançava olhares para a porta do salão ao ver alunos entrando para tomar o café da manhã, estava ansioso para ver o pequeno Escórpio, nem tinha tramado uma estratégia para pegar o bracelete dele. E se estiver dentro da sala comunal da Sonserina? "Persuada o Slughorn" disse uma voz em sua cabeça. "É verdade, eu posso".

- Pai!

Outra coisa se chocou contra ele ferozmente a suas costas, e o quase fez se afogar com as torradas. Era Alvo. Junto com ele estava Rosa, Tiago e Fred.

- Tudo bem? – perguntou se virando e analisando o filho como se procurasse alguma evidencia de duelo.

- Bem – respondeu Alvo se sentando ao seu lado.

- Oi tio – Rosa lhe deu um beijo no rosto e se sentou ao lado do primo.

- Fala Tio Harry – disse Fred lhe dando um soco leve no braço.

- Vejo que estão bem – disse harry dando um sorriso para cada um, depois encarando Tiago – e você, como está? Está bem – colocou a mão na cabeça do menino – não saiu por ai na floresta proibida de novo saiu?...

- Para com isso pai – disse o garoto ficando vermelho – todo mundo vai tirar com a minha cara se ver...

- Fica quieto, tenho que ver se você está bem, sua mãe me mataria se não estivesse...

Rosa riu. Tiago amarrou a cara, depois se sentou também.

- Que você tem Vic? – perguntou Alvo.

- Deve estar brava com aquele Roran ainda – disse Fred que enfiava meio pão de uma vez só na boca – la...eh...idta...hm...ficr...pnsr...nsso. – completou com a boca cheia.

- Não é isso – explicou Harry "não fale nada, os estudantes mais jovens provavelmente não tenham sido informados".

- O que é então?

- É...

Para sua sorte foi salvo por um professor Flitwick, que estava na porta do salão principal lhe dando um aceno com as mãos para ele se dirigir até lá. Foi um alivio não ter que explicar nada para seus sobrinhos do ocorrido na noite passada, mas duvidava que eles ficassem sem saber por muito tempo, havia muita gente ainda no corredor quando aquele vulto carregou o garoto à força para a floresta.

- Vejo vocês mais tarde – disse se levantando sob olhares de todos – tenho uns assuntos para resolver... se comportem na aula.

"Que você quer Flitwick!"

- QUE!

Harry soltou um grito de exclamação pelo que o diretor acabara de lhe propor. Sim, era o que ele menos queria, contudo era uma chance para se aproximar de Escórpio.

- Só por alguns dias Potter, por favor – disse Flitwick – Madame Pomfrey disse que o prof. Smith se encontra impossibilitado de dar aula...

- Sei – "Uma ova que está, deve estar querendo descansar isso sim" – e os outros também?...

- A não, parece que só o Smith se deu mal mesmo, McGonagall, Slughorn e Longbotton estão em condições – disse ele.

"Eu sabia, é manha desse Zacharias, eu mesmo vou estuporá-lo quando tiver oportunidade".

- Está bem, eu dou aula – disse vencido – mas só até Zacharias estar em condições está certo?

- Eu sabia que você ajudaria – disse Flitwick tirando uma lista de horários do bolso e lhe entregando – aqui estão as aulas dele hoje.

Harry pegou, passou os olhos. "Ah não". Tinha que dar aula ao primeiro ano as nove e meia Grifinória e Sonserina a turma, depois passaria para uma turma do sétimo ano, Grifinória e Sonserina de novo, e em seguida para uma do quarto, Lufa-lufa e Corvinal. "Por que sempre colocaram Grifinória e Sonserina juntos? É pra eles se matarem mesmo?" pensou quando recebeu um cutucão nas costas.

- E ai Harry!

Um homem com uma cara muito redonda estava ao seu lado sorrindo a beça.

- Neville! – exclamou dando um abraço no velho amigo – você está o.k já?

- Claro que sim, foi só um feitiço estuporante não é? Nada de mais, só o Zacharias que ta fingindo que foi algo fatal – disse rindo.

- É um idiota mesmo...

- Disseram que você perseguiu...

- A pessoa que tinha atacado vocês? Persegui sim – disse ele – mas não fui nada bem, ele escapou fácil e ainda me deu uma surra – "Será que devia contar a Neville tudo que estava acontecendo fora de Hogwarts" "Melhor não, por enquanto".

- Soube que o Mallot morreu – comentou Neville baixo – ele era um bom estudante, tinha tirado boas notas nos N.O.M.s da minha matéria.

- É uma pena mesmo, mas levaram seu corpo daqui ontem à noite, deve estar em velório há essas horas, os pais deles devem estar chocados...

- Não sei, ele era órfão – contou o outro.

- Órfão?

- Pelo menos é o que sei.

Harry pensou, "Mallot? Esse nome me parece familiar" tinha certeza que já tinha ouvido alguma vez.

- Eu vou indo então Harry – disse Neville – afinal, aula daqui a pouco não é, a gente se vê...

Ele deu uns tapinhas no ombro de Harry e saiu andando. "Aula!" já ia me esquecendo. Saiu correndo escada a cima em direção da sala de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. Mas o que dar de aula para um bando de alunos do primeiro ano? "Vou ter que improvisar" pensou, "pelo menos o Escórpio vai estar na sua aula". Andou mais um pouco e por pouco não se esbarrou num homem gorducho que havia aparecido em seu caminho.

- Oho! – exclamou Slughorn ao vê-lo, o sorriso em seu rosto lhe mostrava a satisfação de cruzar com ele. – a que devemos sua visita a nosso castelo Sr. Potter?

- Bom dia professor – cumprimentou – eu vim...é...resolver uns assuntos...achei que Flitwick tinha avisado que eu chegaria...

- Ele deve ter mencionado...

- Legal...então professor, eu tenho que resolver umas coisas pro Zacharias... ele ta mal sabe...

- Vai dar aula no lugar dele?

- Vou sim...

- Boa sorte então com esses alunos, a maioria são uns cabeças duras...

-Pode deixar.

-Temos de marcar uma reuniãozinha qualquer hora sim? Pra você conhecer os verdadeiros magos que freqüentam essa escola nessa época – Slughorn deu um suspiro triste – apesar de haver poucos não é?

- Verdade – disse sem saber, só queria se livrar do professor.

Nove e meia. Havia nanicos em sua frente, o olhando admirados. Nem ele mesmo se lembrava que era tão difícil saber o que falar na frente de tantas crianças. Viu Alvo lhe sorrindo ao lado de Rosa, e de esguelha deu uma espiada em Escórpio. Ele era muito parecido com Malfoy. "Vou pegar seu bracelete moleque, se vou" pensou ameaçadoramente.

- Oi – disse finalmente – é um prazer...velos aqui... vou substituir o professor Smith por hoje, porque ele se encontra impossibilitado de dar aula no presente momento. – se licenciou esperando alguma pergunta, que não veio – então...não sei se me conhecem... – "claro que conhecem seu burro, que coisa idiota para se perguntar" – sou Harry Potter, sou normal como vocês, feito de carne como vocês, podem causar ferimentos em mim como em vocês – estava tentando ganhar um pouco de credito com os alunos mostrando que ele não era nenhum tipo de louco ou um bruxo extraordinário, a mão de Rosa se ergueu – sim?

- O senhor vai recolher o trabalho de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas? – perguntou a menina.

Alvo lhe deu um chute por baixo da mesa.

- Não precisava lembrar – murmurou para ela, mas ele ouviu.

- Sim claro, podem deixar em cima da minha mesa.

Ouve um estardalhaço quando os alunos começaram a se levantar para colocar pilhas e mais pilhas de papeis em sua mesa. Depois de uns cinco minutos de muita agitação, todos voltaram a se sentar, ele se virou para a turma.

- Me digam então, o que vocês estão estudando?

- Criaturas das trevas – disse um garoto da sonserina ao fundo.

- Estão fazendo pratica com eles já?

- Claro que não – disse Rosa. – seria muita arriscado não?

- Não? – exclamou Harry – quer dizer que Zacharias não os ensinou a remanejar uma varinha?

Todos fizeram um grande não com a cabeça. Ele colocou a mão na testa.

- Então vamos poupar essas criaturas por hoje – ele estava mais do que de saco cheio de ver aqueles garotos o olhando – vamos fazer uma coisa diferente nessa aula, vou lhes ensinar algumas azarações, só para pratica é claro, não é para usar em ninguém – advertiu – venham comigo.

Ele se dirigiu à porta da sala, os pequenos alunos o seguiram. Harry os conduziu a uma sala o lado vazia, onde normalmente tinha aulas pratica na aula de Defesa contra as artes das trevas.

- Se alinhem por favor – pediu – acredito que tenham usado a varinha nas aulas de Feitiço e Transfiguração? – eles concordaram com a cabeça – eu vou lhes ensinar algo simples, atacar e se defender...não se preocupem, não vou ensinar nada perigoso, só azarações.

Alguns se entreolharam. Harry conjurou um pequeno palco de duelo e subiu nele. "To parecendo o Lockhart aqui". Os alunos se acomodaram em volta do palco.

- Rosa venha aqui, por favor.

Por algum motivo, via que ela seria a única a fazer certo o que ele ia pedir. A garota subiu no palco e ficou ao lado dele. Harry se abaixou e deu instruções em seu ouvido.

- Pode fazer isso? – perguntou.

- Acho...que sim – disse ela.

- Não se preocupe comigo, alias, duvido que você me acerte, só quero ver se consegue lançar o feitiço – disse ele sorrindo – faça exatamente o que eu pedi, com as palavras em bastante clareza. – se virou para a turma – então, o que verão aqui é um feitiço de azaração, o feitiço das cócegas, o alvo pego por ele vai cair no chão se contorcendo de tanto rir, é realmente horrível se querem saber, eu mesmo já levei um desses na idade de vocês, e devo admitir que fiquei com a barriga doendo de tanto rir – risos na sala – contudo vocês verão também um feitiço de proteção muito utilizado pelos bruxos, é bem simples de fazer, vejam com os próprios olhos...quando quiser Rosa.

A garota tinha um olhar assustado, talvez ela não conseguisse, estava muito nervosa. "Você é filha da Hermione e do Rony, tem que conseguir", não deu outra, a menina ergueu a varinha.

- RICTUSEMPRA – bradou e a luz saiu de sua varinha rapidamente contra ele.

- _Protego_. – o feitiço sumiu.

Alguns dos alunos fizeram "oh" e estavam boquiabertos. Devia ser a primeira vez que viam feitiços para atacar de suas varinhas.

- Muito bem mesmo Rosa, dez pontos para Grifinória – disse ele, a garota corou – espero que tenham captado como fazer é simples, para lançar a azaração, _Rictusempra_, com bastante clareza, para se defender, _Protego_, então...se juntem em pares, e pratiquem, vocês vão pegar o jeito rápido – ele ajudou Rosa a descer, depois fez o palco sumir – vamos!

Os alunos começaram a se dividir em pares, Alvo foi com Rosa. No instante seguinte a única coisa que se dava para ouvir na sala era "Rictusempra" e "Protego". Algumas vezes alguns dormiam no ponto e eram pegos pela a azaração e caiam na gargalhada. Eles estavam se divertindo com isso.

"Me livrei dessa aula" pensou.

O riso, e a satisfação de fazer o feitiço deixaram todos eles felizes. Harry olhou para Escórpio.

- Sei um jeito perfeito de pegar seu bracelete – disse para si mesmo.


	13. Guardiãs

- Levante um pouco mais...isso...agora tente.

- _Rictusempra_!

Escórpio não era lá grande coisas quando a questão era atirar feitiços pela varinha. Ele era muito lerdo, igualzinho seu pai. Harry estava ensinando ele devagar, e descaradamente elogiava o garoto sem parar. Sua idéia era sugerir ao professor Slughorn uma festa, daquelas reuniõezinhas para os alunos favoritos. Ele tinha certeza que se falasse pro professor que seu aluno favorito era o Escórpio, ele o convidaria para a festa. Era uma ótima maneira para conhecer o melhor o garoto.

- Muito bem, muito bem – disse em tom alto – vocês estão dispensados da aula de hoje, foi ótimo trabalhar com vocês, se continuarem assim vão conseguir se tornar grandes bruxos... dispensados!

Alguns fizeram uma cara de triste quando ele encerrou a aula, uns ainda estavam caídos no chão sobre efeito da azaração, outros começaram a debochar dos amigos falando que um era melhor que o outro, ele ficou satisfeito. Ficou de olho em todos eles e pode ouvir alguns comentários:

- Ele é melhor que o prof. Smith...

- É verdade...

- Não acho que o Potter seja um biruta...

- Minha mãe disse que o profeta diário sempre conspira contra ele...

- Ei pai...

Alvo correu até ele sorrindo.

- Como me sai? – perguntou Harry.

- Foi demais sua aula, muito melhor que a do prof. Smith.

- É mesmo? Vou levar isso como um elogio...

- E foi um elogio mesmo – disse Alvo – então pai, você vai estar aqui no dia do jogo?

- Que jogo?

- De Quadribol é claro...

- Ah, vai começar a disputa pela taça de quadribol então?

- Vai – disse ele – mas eu não posso jogar, sou muito novo ainda, mas Tiago me disse que o time da Grifinória é muito bom.

- Olha Alvo, sua idade não importa muito, eu com onze anos me tornei apanhador do time com sua idade.

- Verdade?

- Claro – disse sorrindo para o filho – enfim, eu fico para assistir o jogo.

- Legal – disse Alvo entusiasmado – vai ser Grifinória contra Sonserina, queria que o tio Rony estivesse aqui, ele sempre alegra um bom jogo de quadribol.

- Sonserina? Então com certeza eu não perco esse jogo – riu – é uma pena o Rony não poder estar aqui mesmo, mas ele tem trabalho no Ministério, quem sabe outra hora.

- É...

- Agora vai pra sua aula antes que você se atrase, anda...vai, vai...

- Até depois.

Alvo saiu correndo da sala e sumiu. O resto do dia foi realmente exaustivo, principalmente quando ele foi dar aula para o sétimo ano. Eles eram muito mais experientes, mas ainda tinham dificuldade em mandar feitiços comuns como o Estuporante, ou o Patrono.

- Na idade de vocês eu já lutava pra valer contra comensais da morte – urrou quando um aluno da Sonserina deixou sua própria varinha cair ao fazer o feitiço.

- Ah tio, pega leve com eles – disse Victoire.

- Pelo amor de Deus né, o Slughorn tava certo em dizer que a maioria dos alunos são cabeças duras.

A aula com o quarto ano mais tarde não foi nada diferente, aula pratica com feitiços de ataques que eles nem conheciam. Mais uma vez escutou comentários de que ele era melhor professor que o Smith.

Já era noite, ele tinha tomado um belo banho pra relaxar o corpo. Agora caminhava lentamente para o salão principal para a hora do jantar. Desta vez teve o prazer de se dirigir a grande mesa dos professores, avistou Hagrid lhe dando um aceno, e correu para se sentar ao lado dele.

- Noite, Hagrid – cumprimentou se sentando.

- Harry! – exclamou o outro – é muito bom revelo.

- É ótimo ver você também – disse enquanto começava a se servir.

- É muito triste...

- O que?

- Ver os amigos daquele garoto...olha como estão...deprimidos....

- Ah, sim, mas eles vão superar, isso não é algo para se abater – Harry começou a comer.

- Perder um amigo assim, de uma hora para outra, deve ser muito ruim – comentou Hagrid.

- Nós já passamos por isso, e estamos aqui não é?

- Claro, estamos...

- Saiu alguma coisa no profeta diário, sobre a morte?

- Não que eu tenha visto, acho que o professor Flitwick abafou um pouco o caso.

- Sei, é melhor assim – disse Harry – imagine só se soubessem que um aluno morreu, e que eu estava aqui, iam achar que eu o matei só para conseguir mais fama – ele riu.

- Não diga bobagens, por que você iria querer mais fama?

- Não sei, mas é o que estão achando não é? – mordeu um grande pedaço de frango – eu tento ajudar, mas sempre acabo na pior.

- As pessoas não dão valor ao que você faz.

- Deu para perceber.

Os dois se silenciaram por uns segundos enquanto comiam mais.

- Alias, o que veio fazer aqui Harry, da ultima vez que você apareceu por aqui foi para investigar aquele caso das mortes.

- Eu vim investigar um artefato – contou ele – um artefato que Edgar está atrás.

- Que tipo de artefato?

- É um bracelete para ser mais sincero, nada de mais no ponto de vista de muitas pessoas, mas falei com o quadro de Dumbledore ontem à noite, e achamos que esse bracelete possa ser uma horcrux.

- Horcrux? Que diabos é isso? – Hagrid pareceu confuso, bebeu um pouco de suco num copo que mais parecia um balde.

- Achei que você soubesse Hagrid – disse Harry o observando – não sei se devo lhe explicar, Horcrux são algo muito secretos, suas informações são sigilosas...

- Está querendo dizer que não confia em mim então?

- Não é isso... eu te conheço muito bem Hagrid, confio em você, mas é uma informação muito confidencial para sair dizendo por ai, alem do mais, você não precisa saber o que é exatamente uma...Horcrux...só precisa saber que é algo realmente perigoso.

- Tudo bem Harry, tudo bem...

- Que bom que entendeu – disse ele voltando a comer – então venho aqui para pegar o bracelete.

-Tem idéia de onde está? – perguntou Hagrid.

- A sim, tenho quase certeza de que está com o Escórpio.

- Malfoy?

- Aham, o bracelete era da Bellatriz Lestrange, sua família o herdou, eu e Kingsley achamos que o Escórpio o pegou da casa da avó – contou agora observando a mesa da Grifinória onde Tiago acabara de tacar suco de abóbora em Alvo – o Edgar depois que fugiu recentemente de Azkaban arrombou a casa dos Malfoy procurando o tal bracelete.

- Eu ouvi falar nisso, saiu nos jornais – disse Hagrid olhando a algazarra na mesa da Grifinória também.

Alvo havia se levantando revoltado e tinha atirado molho vermelho em Tiago. Os dois se xingaram em alto tom no salão.

- Em todo caso Hagrid acho que não posso simplesmente agarrar o garoto ai pelos corredores e exigir o bracelete – continuou quando balançou a cabeça de indignação pela atitude de seus filhos – acho que posso fazer ele me emprestar o bracelete, só por alguns minutos, posso liquidar a horcrux nesse tempo.

- E como pretende fazer isso, Harry?

- Oho, noite Potter, Hagrid... – Slughorn vinha se aproximando deles com sua pança estufada, sua careca brilhando, e um sorriso muito maroto no rosto.

- Boa noite professor – cumprimentou Harry gentilmente.

- Boa noite Horácio.

Slughorn passou pelos dois, e se sentou ao lado de Harry.

- Então Hagrid, eu estava pensando em uma daquelas reuniões do professor aqui sabe – disse dando uma leve piscada para o outro.

- Ah, é uma boa idéia!

- Do que estão falando? – perguntou Slughorn se intrometendo na conversa.

- Eu e Hagrid estávamos comentando sobre Escórpio professor – disse ele.

- Escórpio Malfoy? Ele é um cabeça dura, não tem talento nenhum para poções.

- Serio? Pois eu achei ele magnífico na aula de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, você precisa ver professor, conseguiu azarar o amigo dele com muita perfeição.

- Conseguiu é? – perguntou o professor desconfiado.

- Claro que sim, eu estava comentando com o Hagrid o desempenho dele.

- Harry acha que você deve convidá-lo a participar do Clube do Slugue – disse Hagrid entendo a estratégia do amigo.

- Você acha mesmo Potter?

- Tenho absoluta certeza que ele tem talento, pode não ser muito bom em poções, mas ele foi muito bem na minha aula.

- Um aluno da Sonserina recebendo um elogio de você Potter, isso é realmente incrível...

- Não vá achar que eu estou começando a gostar da Sonserina – riu Harry – apenas elogiei o aluno.

- Está certo, talvez eu inclua-lo para a lista.

- Eu ficaria muito satisfeito.

- Já posso considerar que você confirma a presença então? – perguntou Slughorn entusiasmado.

- Claro professor – nunca imaginou que um dia ia dizer isso.

- Se você também puder ir, Hagrid, é um bom acompanhante para bebidas sabe.

- Pode contar comigo – disse Hagrid satisfeito.

- Está certo então professor – disse Harry terminando seu jantar – me mande uma carta assim que fizer os preparativos sim? Eu vou dormir, estou realmente exausto, até mais para vocês.

Era como ele tinha imaginado, Zacharias Smith ainda estava na Ala Hospitalar uma semana depois, era incrível alguém ficar desmaiado tanto tempo por receber um feitiço estuporante.

- Ele parece estar morto sabe, quase nunca acorda – contou Madame Pomfrey quando ele foi lhe fazer uma visita.

Harry apostaria dez galeões que Zacharias estava tomando algum tipo de poção do Morto-vivo para se safar do trabalho, contudo ele até que estava gostando em tomar a posição de professor por mais uma longa semana. Gina havia lhe mandando uma carta no domingo dizendo que estava morrendo de saudades, e contando que um aluno estava se destacando nos cursos de aurores. Kingsley enviou uma outra dizendo que não estava havendo nada estranho no mundo mágico, nenhum desaparecimento, estava tudo em perfeitas condições. Rony também mandou uma xingando o novo chefe do departamento por ser muito rígido. "Ele me manda fazer coisas sem parar, e ainda me proibiu de ir ver a Mione, estou realmente irritado com ele, acho que vou acabar estuporando ele qualquer hora". Ted enviou uma também. Nela dizia para ele perguntar a Victoire se Roran estava bem com os furúnculos.

A semana seguinte passou voando, ele conheceu alguns alunos novos de outros anos, e outras casas, e descobriu que nem todos iam com a cara dele. Uns se recusaram a ter aula com um biruta como ele e simplesmente se retiraram de sala. "Menos vinte pontos para Sonserina" disse quando um aluno do sexto ano saiu mal humorado da sala. Agora via por que Snape adorava tirar pontos da casa que não gostava. O jogo de Quadribol que Alvo havia citado tinha sido marcado para o sábado, dia nove de novembro, Grifinória e Sonserina, primeiro jogo da temporada. Harry não pode deixar de notar a excitação que os alunos tinham ao acordarem no sábado, dia da partida. Uns e outros não paravam de comentar o assunto. Por um momento ele sentiu vontade de agarrar uma vassoura e ir para o campo pegar o pomo de ouro, era uma das melhores sensações do mundo, porém, agora ele só podia ser um expectador.

Quando estava quase na hora do jogo, ele encontrou Hagrid a caminho do estádio, atrás dele estava um bando de Grifinórios que não paravam de falar.

- Nós vamos ganhar, eu estou dizendo – falava Tiago sem parar.

- Vai ser uma partira dura, o Roran vai jogar – disse Victoire – e agora não temos um apanhador tão bom quanto o Ted sabe.

- Pro inferno o Roran – resmungou Fred ao lado dela – nosso time não vai deixar nenhum artilheiro acabar com a gente.

- Parece que Davis vai colocar o Brye e Egan para marcar individualmente o Roran – contou Dominique quando todos eles chegaram no estádio.

- Meu deus, eu acho que eles deviam focar mais no pomo de ouro – disse Molly.

- Marcação sempre é bom – comentou Harry agora que eles estavam subindo para as arquibancadas.

Chegaram. Ele e Hagrid se enfiaram no meio de vários alunos que estavam pintados de vermelho e laranja gritando sem parar, "Vai, vai Grifinória". Do lado oposto à torcida da Sonserina rugia sem parar em seu tom verde e prata.

- Que tal uma aposta Fred? – perguntou Tiago.

- Manda então – disse o garoto.

- Aposto que o Roran não vai marcar mais de setenta pontos na gente!

- Você só pode estar brincando, claro que ele marca setenta fácil Tiago, não seja tolo, vai perder o dinheiro...

- Sei, você está com medo de apostar isso sim...

- Ta certo então, mas não venha choramingar se perder...

- Dois galeões!

- Fechado.

- Esses dois – ouviu-se a voz de Rosa em desapontamento.

- Não se preocupe com eles Rosa...olha, já vai começar! – disse Alvo.

- Os jogadores da Grifinória são bons, Hagrid? – perguntou Harry quanto apareceram quatorze pessoas com suas vassouras no campo.

- É um dos melhores, mas claro, não se comparada ao daquela época de Olívio e vocês – respondeu Hagrid pegando um binóculo – mas o time da Sonserina também é ótimo.

- Vamos dar inicio a primeira partida de quadribol do ano – ouviu-se a voz de garoto que estava no lugar do locutor ao lado da professora Minerva – o jogo de hoje Sonserina contra Grifinória, que é um dos melhores times que já existiu em Hogwarts...a desculpe professora.

"Vamos chamar o time da Grifinória, Davis, Stuart, Lency, Vitor, Brye, Egan e Vivian".

Harry viu os jogadores vermelhos e laranjas subirem nas vassoura e darem um impulso. Eles sobrevoaram o estádio.

"E agora o time da Sonserina, Roran, Peter, Roger, Allan, Logan, Nick e Érika".

Sete vassouras com jogadores de camisa verde e prata entraram no campo. Madame Hooh que estava parada no meio do campo levantou vôo também, os outros que estavam nos ares formaram um circulo em volta dela.

- Capitães, apertem as mãos – disse ela.

Davis se aproximou de Roran, e os dois apertaram as mãos. Madame Hooh soltou os balaços e o pomo de ouro, depois pegou a goles.

- Eu quero um jogo limpo! – disse, e então lançou a goles no ar.

"A goles é lançada... e começa o jogo, Lency toma a posse da goles, eu nunca achei que ele tinha talento para quadribol, mas depois do que vimos nos treinamentos, descobrimos que ele não só uma sabe tudo..."

- WILLAN! – gritou a profª McGonagall – É PARA VOCÊ NARRAR O JOGO, NÃO FALAR DOS JOGADORES.

"Certo desculpa professora, Lency com a posse da goles, ele passa para Davis, que passa para Stuart, Lency de novo, Davis, Stuart, Lency, Davis de volta, Stuart, Lency, ele desvia de um balaço atirado pelo batedor Nick, está se aproximando as balizaz eee.... GOL DE LENCY!"

Harry deu um soco no ar. A torcida de Grifinória urrou de alegria.

"Roran toma a posse da goles, passa para Roger, não Peter agora, Roran de novo, Roger, Peter, Roran...ah...escapou de ser desarmado, eeeee. GOL DE RORAN!"

Desapontamento para o lado deles.

"Lency com a goles, Davis, Stuart, Lency, Davis de novo, Stuart... não Roran recupera a posse da goles, Peter, Roger, Roran de volta, Peter, ele se aproxima de Vitor eeeee. GOL DE PETER!!!"

Vinte a dez para a Sonserina, a torcida verde cantava sem parar do outro lado do estádio.

"Lency, Davis, Stuart, que trio esse! Lency de novo, Davis, Stuart, Lency, Davis, ele vai marcar em Allan e... GOL DE DAVIS!".

Vinte a vinte, Harry observava a apanhadora da Grifinória, nenhum sinal do pomo pelo jeito, pensou.

"Roran com a posse de novo, tomara que acertem um balaço nele".

Victoire soltou um muxoxo.

"Roger com a goles, ele se aproxima de Vitor..."

Enquanto Roger se aproximava de Vitor, a metade do estádio que estava de verde cantava sem parar, "Roger, Roger, Roger...".

" Ele vai marcar eeeeeee...."

Roger virou a vassoura para cima e arremessou a goles com todas as forças na baliza da direita. Harry observou Vitor virar a vassoura e agarrar a goles. A multidão aplaudiu.

Vitor fez uma defesa esplendida mesmo, porém, em dez minutos de jogo, o placar era Cento e setenta para Sonserina contra, setenta da Grifinória.

"Ele vai chegar em Vitor...ah, belo balaço Brye! Lency com a posse da goles"

Hagrid ao seu lado levantou uma bandeira bem grande – PARA FRENTE GRIFINÓRIA – no meio da torcida.

".... GOL DE STUART!"

A garota da Grifinória ainda procurava o pomo que não tinha dado nenhum sinal de vida até agora. Ela começou a sobrevoar as balizaz de Vitor, a apanhadora da Sonserina a seguiu.

"... Roran, Roger, Peter, Roran de novo, Roger, Peter, Roran... eee... GOL DE RORAN!

Aplausos soaram no estádio todo.

- Esse time da Sonserina é bom mesmo – comentou ele com Hagrid.

- É o melhor de todos os tempos na minha opinião – disse o gigante quando uma vassoura passou rente a sua cabeça.

- Duvido que batessem aquele velho time da Grifinória – disse rindo quando viu Davis marcar.

"... Roran, Roger, Peter, Roran, Roger de novo, Peter... um balaço acertou ele! Lency pega a goles, Davis, Stuart, Lency, Davis ...ah... Roran recupera a goles, Roger, Roran de novo, Peter..... GOL DE PETER!"

O Time da Grifinória rapidamente pegou a goles e saiu jogando.

"... Lency com a goles, Roran vem para cima dele, Lency começa a subir".

O garoto tentou passar por cima de Roran e deixou a goles cair exatamente em cima Stuart que rapidamente passou para Lency de novo, deixando Roran abobado...

"... que jogada! Esplendido! Lency, Davis agora, Stuart, Lency de volta....... GOL DE LENCY!!!!!!!!!

O tempo foi passando e os gols saindo sem parar, a Sonserina liderava com muita facilidade, a equipe deles tinha um ótimo entrosamento. Já havia passado quase uma hora de jogo quando o placar marcava trezentos e dez a cento e setenta para Sonserina, e então se ouviu um "ooooh" da multidão.

"... A apanhadora da Sonserina vai pegar o pomo!".

Harry viu Vivian virar a vassoura e ver Érika com a mão esticada, e o pequeno pomo logo a sua frente. Ela começou a voar em direção do pomo o mais rápido possível, varias pessoas faziam "ooooh". Logo a cantoria da Grifinória começou para incentivar ela.

"Vivian está se aproximando do pomo, mas Érika está mais perto, ela vai pegar...".

Ela estava cada vez mais perto, só que a apanhadora da Sonserina já estava com a mão estendida bem em cima do pomo, era só fechar os dedos, então furiosamente uma bola a acertou em cheio no peito e fez ela sair de rumo e cambalear para o lado. Egan havia atirado um balaço nela.

- Vai garota pega o pomo! – gritou Egan.

- Vai! – urrou Harry também da arquibancada.

Vivian cortava o ar ferozmente cada vez mais perto da bolinha dourada, "Aaaah" fazia a multidão. Faltava um pouco, o pomo estava a poucos centímetros do seu dedo. Ela estava se aproximando até que...

"... GOL DE RORAN!..."

...ela pegou.

"VIVIAN PEGOU O POMO DE OURO! A PARTIDA ACABOU, EMPATADA!".

Vaias enormes vieram do lado da Sonserina. Comemoração veio do lado da Grifinória. Com o pomo em mãos o placar marcava exatos para cada lado, trezentos e vinte.

- Ela pegou, ela pegou! – disse Harry dando vários socos no ar.

- Viva! – gritou Hagrid balançando os braços.

- Pode pagar Tiago – disse Fred estendendo a mão – falei que Roran marcaria mais de setenta gols...

- E dai, na próxima eu ganho – resmungou ele.

Mesmo sem vencer, a torcida da Grifinória foi comemorar o empate na sala Comunal, Harry fez questão de ir escondido até a cozinha, em compânia de Tiago e Fred que insistiram muito em ir, para trazerem umas guloseimas e umas cervejas amanteigadas.

Resumo da festa, ele parecia um garoto de dezessete anos no meio daquela garotada, os mais velhos bebiam sem parar cerveja amanteigadas, e vinhos que tinham trazido da cozinha, os menores bebiam sucos e comiam sem parar cantando, no fim até a professora Mcgonagall apareceu para comemorar um pouquinho, antes de mandar todos irem dormir porque já era uma da manhã.

Na manha seguinte Harry não podia acordar de outra maneira. Uma tremenda dor de cabeça de tanto comemorar com os outros na sala. Ele ainda estava exausto quando decidiu caminhar para o Salão Principal naquele dia. Como não era de se esperar, a mesa da Grifinória estava quase completamente vazia, pelo grande relógio ele viu que já haviam passado do meio dia. "Dormi tanto assim?" Pensou. Mal tinha entrado no salão para ir em direção da grande mesa quando uma pequena aluna da Lufa-Lufa correu até ele e puxou suas vestes.

- Professor, me pediram para lhe entregar isso – disse ela lhe enfiando um bilhete nas mãos.

- Obrigado – disse pegando o bilhete, e a menina saiu correndo corada.

Ele abriu, e viu, era um convite para uma das festas particulares de Slughorn, no sábado dia dezesseis.

- Eu também recebi uma – contou Rosa quando estava ele, Alvo, Tiago, Fred e Victoire na casa de Hagrid tomando um chá naquela tarde.

- Grande coisa – disse Tiago com a cara amarrada – ninguém aqui precisa ter um professor puxa saco no pé da gente.

- Pare de ser invejoso Tiago! – disse ela irritada.

- Não estou com inveja, eu e Fred temos planos melhores para sábado.

- É verdade. – disse o outro.

- Queria ter recebido um desse também – comentou Alvo no ouvido de Victoire.

- Quem sabe mais pra frente né? Eu comecei a receber o meu há dois anos atrás, é legal sabe, tem muitas pessoas legais lá – disse Victoire sonhadoramente.

-...acha que ele chamou o garoto? – perguntava Harry a Hagrid que nem estava prestando atenção na conversa dos garotos.

- Acredito que sim não é? Aquele professor leva sua opinião muito a serio – disse Hagrid.

- Ótimo – disse virando a xícara de chá.

- Hagrid, e aquele Hipogrifo, está vivo ainda? – perguntou Victoire.

- Que Hipogrifo? – perguntou Harry interessado – o Bicuço?

- É o Bicuço – confirmou o gigante – está a flor da idade se quer saber, acho que ele não passa desse ano.

- Incrível, achei que ele já tinha...morrido.

- Não diga bobagens tio.

- Aqui tem Hipogrifo? – perguntou Rosa interessada. Os garotos tinham começado um jogo de Snap explosivo.

- Tem sim Rosa, você vai velos no terceiro ano – disse Hagrid feliz – é Harry, o Bicuço continua ai, mas bem mal, ele ficou ainda mais triste quando me viu alimentando as Quimeras.

- Quimeras? – exclamou se engastando com um biscoito. – tem Quimeras aqui?

- Tem, na floresta proibida é claro – disse Hagrid.

- Isso não é perigoso? – perguntaram Rosa e Victoire ao mesmo tempo.

- Perigoso é sim, Quimeras chegam a ser mais terríveis que os Dragões – Harry fez uma careta, nunca pensou em um bicho pior que um Dragão – mas sabe, só vieram pra cá para serem bem tratadas, receber cuidado especial, acho que antes mesmo do natal elas já vão ser mandas para Avalon de novo...

- Avalon? – perguntou Harry.

- É, Madame Mirabella as trouxe aqui na quarta feira – contou ele.

- E para que ela quer Quimeras na escola dela? – perguntou.

- Pra guardar o...

- Hagrid?

Uma cabeça havia aparecido na lareira da casa de Hagrid. Era de uma mulher, Harry não a conhecia, mas ela estava com uma expressão de muito mau humor ao chamar pelo gigante.

- Precisamos conversar – disse a cabeça em chamas – em particular.

Hagrid olhou para os lados, sua expressão ficou preocupada de uma hora para outra, ele se levantou.

- Desculpem ter que retirar vocês assim, mas tenho que resolver uns assuntos – disse ele – nós nos falamos outra hora.

- Você ainda me deve uma explicação – disse Harry pouco antes de sair.

Hagrid deu uma piscadela de leve pra ele, e fechou a porta. Os seis saíram andando em direção do castelo num final de domingo esplendido. Quimeras em Avalon? Pra que? O que elas estão guardando? Hagrid está me escondendo alguma coisa, mas eu vou descobrir.


	14. O Bracelete

- Relatórios e mais relatórios, hum, Rosa Weasley pesquisa sobre Bichos Papões, O Bicho Papão normalmente fica dentro de um armário. Ao ser libertado, ele se transforma na coisa da qual a pessoa tem mais medo, no meu caso aranha – Harry riu ao ler isso – aranha? Filha do Rony mesmo, com certeza – balançou a cabeça sorridente, e voltou a ler – ninguém sabe sua real aparência. Para evitá-lo, basta soltar o feitiço Riddikulus (que faz com que, a coisa que a pessoa tem medo, se transforme em uma coisa engraçada ao mesmo tempo). – ele fechou o pergaminho – muito bom mesmo.

Já estava anoitecendo. Harry estava em seu quarto particular corrigindo as pesquisas dos alunos, uma pilha de pergaminhos estava envolvida em sua cama caindo para todos os lados. Ele já estava achando que ia levar a noite toda para conferir tudo aquilo.

Deu uma checada no seu relógio e viu que já estava quase na hora da reunião do Slughorn. Queria ir com certeza, não pelo professor, mas na esperança de encontrar o Escórpio, ele tinha uma estratégia em relação a seu assunto com o bracelete. Ele ajeitou suas vestes mais um pouco, abriu uma gaveta que havia em sua escrivaninha, pegou três frascos com líquidos dentro, colocou-os no bolso das vestes, então foi até a porta e saiu pelos corredores em direção da sala de Slughorn.

Como sempre, a cada passo para mais perto da sala os sons de risos, música e conversas em voz alta soavam. Chegou lentamente e abriu a porta passando por ela. A sala do professor estava magicamente maior do que o normal. As paredes tinham sido forjadas com panos de esmeralda, carmim e dourado, para dar impressão de que se encontravam no interior de uma vasta tenta. A sala estava cheia e abafada, imersa na luz vermelha que o ornamentado lampião dourado projetava do centro do teto, onde esvoaçavam fadinhas de verdade, cada qual um pontinho brilhante de um cato distante, uma névoa de fumaça de cachimbo pairava sobre vários bruxos idosos absortos em conversa, e numerosos elfos domésticos se deslocavam entre uma floresta de joelhos, sombreados pelas pesadas travessas de prata com a comida que seguravam, parecendo mesinhas moveis..

- Olha lá Horácio, olha quem chegou – anunciou a voz de Hagrid que estava sentando em uma pequena mesa de mármore ao fundo da sala.

- Harry, Harry, Harry – disse Slughorn se levantando e fazendo um aceno para ele se juntar a eles.

- Boa noite – disse quando se aproximou deles.

Não havia apenas Hagrid na mesa, ao lado, mais dois bruxos com as caras mais vermelhas que um pimentão, sorriam para ele como se ele fosse algum tipo de comediante.

- Harry Potter é? – perguntou um deles colocando um cachimbo na boca e acendendo.

- Esse é Matthew Marsden – apresentou Slughorn voltando a se sentar – trabalha para o conselho da Ordem de Merlim, foi aluno meu sabe, a muito tempo atrás, antes de sua mãe...

- É um prazer – cumprimentou meio seco.

- Ora, mas onde está seu copo Harry? – Hagrid que parecia fora do seu estado normal, puxou um guarda-chuva do bolso e conjurou um copo.

Um Elfo apareceu do nada e o encheu de uma substancia avermelhada, então o Gigante empurrou o copo para o lado dele.

- Ah Hagrid, sempre preparado – disse o outro bruxo que ele ainda não tinha conhecido virando seu copo num gole só.

- Afinal, como vão as coisas Potter, muito trabalho? – perguntou Marsden acenando para um outro elfo voltar a encher o copo do amigo dele.

- Você nem imagina o quanto – respondeu ele mal humorado, o outro riu.

- Não seja assim comigo, eu confio em você, não sou igual o Glover sabe, não acredito em nada do que ele tem falado sobre você.

- Imagino que não.

- Em todo caso, o Glover é meio babaca sabe, tem medo de perder seu cargo da Ordem, assim como o Dumbledore perdeu naquela vez, ele anda cada vez mais obcecado – deu um gole em seu copo.

- Vai acabar igual o Fudge se continuar assim.

- Com toda a certeza, eu não dou muito mais tempo pra ele se quer saber minha opinião.

- Estão pensando em tirar Glover da ordem? – perguntou Slughorn de relance enquanto a cada segundo levantava a mão cumprimentando um aluno.

- Creio que sim – disse Marsden apoiando os dois braços na mesa – isso tudo vai depender da audiência do Potter.

- Você tem idéia de qual será o dia da audiência? – perguntou ele metendo a mão nuns bolinhos de açúcar que um elfo veio lhe oferecer.

- Na verdade eu não faço idéia de quando, essas audiências da ordem sempre são muito enroladas...

- Dumbledore me contou da fama que vocês tem – comentou vendo Hagrid encher seu copo pela quinta vez desde de que ele chegara ali.

- Em certo ponto ele tem alguma razão, mas se quer saber mesmo Potter, imagine que em cada dez pessoas da Ordem, oito são Sonserinas e duas são da Grifinória, da para perceber como é lá então.

- Me disseram que tem uns bruxos que realmente se salvam lá

- Alguns.

- Harry, você não sabe o quanto eu me orgulho, já tive prazer de lesionar muitos bruxos que hoje em dia faz parte dessa Ordem de Merlim – comentou Slughorn tentando puxar assunto com ele.

- Serio mesmo? Isso é realmente fascinante – disse sem empolgação bebendo um pouco da substancia do copo que queimou sua garganta, e fez a visão de seus olhos darem uma girada. "O que é isso?".

- O Matthew foi um dos melhores que tive na minha aula – disse o professor estufando o peito – mas ninguém se compara a jovem Morgan!

- Wilson? – perguntou Hagrid que até então só observava a conversa enquanto se embebedava.

- Ela mesma.

- Não sabia que a Wilson estava na ordem já, ela não é muito jovem?

- Não diga bobagens Hagrid – disse Marsden rindo – se você acha que ela é jovem demais para a ordem, imagine então se Potter entrasse lá.

- Seria um dos integrantes mais jovem que existiria lá, desde de Dumbledore e a Morgan é claro – disse Slughorn feliz.

- Não se preocupem comigo, eu não pretendo me integrar a vocês tão cedo – comentou Harry olhando uns alunos que cantavam, dançavam, e bebiam sem parar pela sala. Ele estava querendo realmente saber se o pequeno Escórpio estava ali.

- Bom demais para se juntar a nós não é – riu Marsden soltando uma fumaça da boca de seu cachimbo.

- Na verdade nunca me interessei mesmo – argumentou secamente – e quem é essa tal, Morgan Wilson que vocês tanto falam, eu estive falando com o Quadro de Dumbledore recentemente e ele citou o nome dela pra mim.

- Você não conhece a Morgan? – surpreendeu-se Hagrid, que agora estava com as bochechas muito rosadas.

- Bom, não...

- Potter meu caro, pensei que você conhece-se ela, era tão amiga de sua mãe – disse Slughorn se curvando para poder ver melhor ele.

- Era amiga da minha mãe? – exclamou quando estava tomando mais um gole da substancia avermelhada de seu copo.

- Lílian e Morgan eram muito boas amigas se quer saber mesmo – contou o professor olhando para os lados se certificando de que ninguém estava escutando – as duas eram tão, fantásticas sabe...

- As duas tinham a mesma idade – disse Hagrid fazendo força para se lembrar da moça – lembro-me que Sirius era caidinho por ela naquela época.

- Verdade? – perguntou Harry rindo.

- Os dois namoraram, eu acho...

- Depois que as duas se formaram cada uma seguiu seu caminho – continuou Slughorn antes que o outro falasse mais alguma coisa – sua mãe pelo que sei trabalhou no Ministério por um tempo, antes daquela...tragédia.

- E a Morgan?

- Ela saiu viajando pelo mundo para aperfeiçoar seus dons mágicos, foi estudar, aprender mais coisas.

- Ela lutou contra você-sabe-quem em pessoa – contou Marsden franzindo a testa em excitação – e saiu viva, nenhum bruxo conseguiu essa façanha, ninguém mesmo, só Dumbledore, e você é claro. – Harry sentiu um leve calor em seu rosto.

- Isso é realmente incrível – disse ele.

- Com isso, Dumbledore, que era o chefe da Ordem de Merlim ofereceu um titulo pra ela, de primeira classe! – disse Marsden quase dando pulinhos na cadeira.

- É algo realmente não lógico – comentou Slughorn – ela era tão jovem, não tinha chego nem aos trinta anos.

- Ela deve ser bem talentosa então – disse Harry.

- Talentosa é pouco – Marsden deu uma risada – é fantástica, atualmente ela é a vice-chefa da Ordem.

- Legal mesmo – disse, depois voltou a olhar Slughorn – o que ela foi aprender viajando, parece que muitos bruxos famosos têm esse espírito de viajar depois que se formam.

- Eu não sei exatamente, mas uma coisa é certa, ela estudou artes das trevas – respondeu o outro.

- Artes das Trevas?

- Artes das Trevas é realmente útil em seu arsenal – contou Marsden – você não conseguira vencer um bom duelo contra um bruxo das trevas se não conhece algo além de feitiços defensivos.

- Faz sentido – Harry lembrou que além das maldições imperdoáveis, só conhecia o feitiço do Snape, Sectusempra de artes das trevas.

- Em todo caso sabemos que ela estudou isso, porque ela chegou a lesionar artes das trevas em Durmstrang – disse Slughorn.

- Parece então que ela adora essa arte.

- Na verdade não, ela não ficou muito tempo por lá é claro, um ano no máximo.

- Depois disso começou a se dedicar mais a Ordem de Merlim – acrescentou Marsden – é uma das mais dedicadas, trabalha tão bem que mereceu mesmo o cargo que ela ocupa hoje em dia.

- Entendo agora porque é tão famosa assim.

- Afinal, por que Dumbledore citou o nome dela pra você, está planejando algo? – perguntou Marsden desconfiado.

Um barulho agudo soou da porta, e um Roran muito bem vestido entrou junto com uma Victoire mais bonita ainda. Atrás dela estava uma pequena menina de cabelos ondulados, que lembrava um tanto Hermione, Rosa.

- Sinceramente, estávamos discutindo uns assuntos do meu interesse, ele acha que Morgan pode me ajudar – respondeu Harry voltando a beber, dessa vez esvaziando de vez seu copo. Sua garganta ardia como se tivesse em chamas.

- Hei, Roran chegue aqui meu rapaz – gritou Slughorn levantando a mão para o garoto o ver.

- Você sabe em que posição estou Potter, se precisar de ajuda, em qualquer coisa, pode contar comigo, eu adoraria ferrar com o Glover.

- Roran, Roran, venha, não se acanhe, quero lhe apresentar um ex-aluno meu que era tão excepcional em poções quanto você – disse o professor se levantando – Harry, esse é Roran, um aluno do sétimo ano _muito_ talentoso, tirou nota máxima em todos os N.O.M.s que fez.

- Acho que já tive a oportunidade de dar aula pra ele – disse Harry cumprimentando o garoto – é ótimo saber que existem alunos bem aptos por aqui ainda.

- É um prazer receber um elogio seu Harry Potter – cumprimentou Roran apertando a mão dele.

- E ai, Vic, Rosa?

- Tudo bem tio – disse Victoire sorrindo, ela estava agarrada ao braço do outro.

- Andei vendo suas pesquisa Rosa, você realmente fez um trabalho ótimo – disse ele.

- Não achei que fui tão bem – disse a menina.

- Ah, não diga bobagens, você é muito insegura, tem que deixar seus dons assumirem você por completo – a garota franziu a testa – mas não se preocupe, o Rony também era bem inseguro na sua idade, e hoje é um bruxo e tanto – ela sorriu agora.

- Vamos dar uma volta? – perguntou Roran a Victoire.

- Claro, vamos – disse ela saindo andando com ele.

- Esses ai vão me abandonar aqui – resmungou Rosa olhando a sala repleta de alunos – ah, olha o Carlos ali, vou dar um alô pra ele tio, depois a gente se fala, beijos – e a menina sumiu no meio da multidão também.

- Ah, esse Ganthof, muito talentoso e ousado – disse Slughorn que parecia voar em nuvens, apontando para Roran que se destacada mais ao fundo no meio de todos.

Harry apenas deu um sorriso e voltou a encher seu copo da estranha substancia avermelhada.

- E aquela Rosa, é filha da sua amiga Granger não? – perguntou tentando puxar assunto com ele, pois já sabia que ela era filha de Hermione.

- Sim.

- Excepcional para uma aluna do primeiro ano, com certeza herdou a inteligência da mãe.

- O Rony disse que ela puxou a inteligência da Hermione mesmo – contou Harry.

- Ainda não entra em minha cabeça, como uma menina tão inteligente possa ser filha do Weasley também – comentou Slughorn bebendo.

- A é? Por que pensa assim? – perguntou amargamente.

- Bom, ele não seria lá grande coisa se não fosse você e a Granger ajudando ele – argumentou o professor – acalme-se Hagrid! – o gigante quase havia caído da cadeira rindo sem parar de uma piada de Marsden.

- Se o senhor quer saber professor, o Rony pode não ser tão inteligente quanto a Hermione, nem tão famoso quanto eu, mas ele tem algo que muita gente nesse mundo não tem. Lealdade e coragem, você não sabe nada sobre ele pra ficar criticando ele assim – Harry virou seu copo irritado e levantou zangado – e ele é muito mais bruxo que o senhor – dizendo isso saiu andando para o meio da multidão sobre um olhar espantado de Slughorn.

Como ele tem a audácia de falar do Rony assim, quem ele pensa que é para decidir se um bruxo é grande ou não? Que importa um bruxo ser incrivelmente talentoso e não fazer nada, como os membros daquela Ordem de Merlim, só besteiras. Rony não precisa ser tão talentoso para ser muito melhor eles. Harry já estava de saco cheio de ver as pessoas falando mal de seu amigo pelas costas. "Ele pelo menos tem caráter" pensou. Andou mais um pouco se esbarrando nas pessoas e se encostou irritado num canto da sala, os comentários de Slughorn ainda vagavam em sua cabeça. Olhou para frente, e então viu, andando a uns quatro metros dele, com uma aparência meio perdida, estava Escórpio, sozinho, aparentemente estava procurando algum conhecido.

- Escórpio! – Harry chamou em voz alta.

Muitos olhares se viraram para ele, até mesmo o do garoto. O pequeno loiro caminhou lentamente até ele, mais aliviado de encontrar alguém que ele conhecesse.

- Oi professor – disse quando estavam frente a frente.

- Vejo que conseguiu um passe para entrar no Clube do Slugue – disse Harry lhe lançando um sorriso.

- É, eu tinha certeza que ia conseguir sabe – respondeu Escórpio olhando para o lado ainda à procura de alguém.

- Vejo que você é muito obsessivo, igualzinho ao seu pai.

- Muitos dizem que eu tenho uma aparência igual à dele.

- As pessoas têm razão, conheço seu pai desde de que eu tinha onze anos.

- Verdade?

- Não posso dizer que somos muito bons amigos, mas temos respeito um pelo outro.

- Papai disse que você é um auror.

- Sou.

- Por que está dando aula aqui na escola então? – perguntou o garoto curioso.

- Estou em uma missão para ser mais sincero Escórpio – respondeu ele conduzindo o garoto até uma mesa ali perto.

- Verdade? Achei que o senhor estivesse fugindo das autoridades, soube que causou uma fuga em Azkaban.

- É isso que estão dizendo por ai? ...muito comovente pra mim – disse se sentando junto com o menino – mas talvez você precise acreditar menos no que as pessoas ou o que os jornais dizem, e pensar mais no que você acredita que seja verdade.

- Para falar a verdade professor, eu achei muito estranho mesmo quando li o profeta diário – riu o garoto quando dois elfos se aproximaram da mesa deles segurando bandejas em cima dos seus corpos, parecendo mesinhas andantes – você não teria porque mesmo causar a fuga daquele bruxo das trevas, Edbar, não sei qual o nome dele.

- Edgar. – corrigiu.

Os dois elfos começaram a servir a mesa deles de comida de vários tipos como se fosse um banquete para os dois, colocou vários tipos de jarras com umas três ou quatros bebidas diferentes.

- Estão dizendo que o senhor quer mais fama, mas você já é realmente famoso, não ia precisar mais disso não é?

- Verdade.

- Você foi quem venceu Você-sabe-quem quando era mais novo, já tem fama o suficiente para isso.

- Vejo que Voldemort é lembrado até hoje – riu Harry se servindo de uma bebida que tinha cor verde, o garoto fez uma careta ao ouvir o nome do bruxo – e o nome dele é bem temido também – concluiu rindo um pouco mais.

- Não tenho muito medo de dizer o nome dele – se justificou Escórpio comendo um tipo de torta – só que meu pai disse para não dizer.

- Seu pai teve muitos problemas com ele sabe – o rumo da conversa estava chegando ao ponto que ele queria – sua família foi muito torturada por Voldemort.

- Os outros alunos da minha casa acham que ele era um máximo – contou.

- Em certo ponto eles estão certos é claro – disse – ele era um grande bruxo, magnífico, inteligente, mas era muito burro às vezes, cometia erros demais.

- Dizem que ele foi o bruxo mais talentoso em Artes das Trevas.

- Acho que ele era o melhor, mas nem isso é suficiente para acabar com seus erros.

- Que tipos de erros ele cometia professor? – perguntou o garoto colocando uma bebida em seu copo também.

- Ele queria ser imortal, ser o mais poderoso, o melhor bruxo, queria fazer um mundo do jeito que ele achava que era certo – explicou metendo a mão no bolso e tirando um pequeno frasco com uma substancia liquida dentro – e também ele confiava demais em pessoas erradas.

- Me disseram que ele não confiava em ninguém.

- Seu maior erro foi confiar em sua tia avó Bellatriz – chegou ao ponto que queria.

- Ele confiava nela? – perguntou o garoto espantado.

- Confiou muito – disse Harry metendo o braço na mesa e dando uma pancada proposital em seu copo, derrubando sua bebida na mesa e em cima do menino – ah...eu sinto muito.

Escórpio se levantou meio indignado com tal ato de seu professor, olhando para as próprias vestes toda manchada de verde. No mesmo instante Harry abriu o frasco que estava em sua mão, e despejou a substancia que havia dentro no copo do garoto. Com a mesma velocidade escondeu o frasco no bolso de volta.

- Deixe que eu resolvo isso num instante – disse ele sacando a varinha para parecer tudo normal – _Aquecerium_ – murmurou, e as vestes de Escórpio começaram a se secar rapidamente. No momento seguinte estava perfeitamente normal – eu realmente sinto muito.

- Preste atenção na próxima vez professor – resmungou o garoto batendo as mãos na veste e voltando a se sentar.

- Como eu estava dizendo, ele confiou muito na sua tia-avó Bellatriz, ele deu uma missão para ela muito importante, e ela falhou.

- E o que era? – perguntou Escórpio colocando uma das mãos em seu copo, mas não tirando ele do lugar.

- Ela tinha que guardar, um objeto, muito valioso. – "beba isso" pensou.

- Que tipo do objeto? Algo das trevas? – ele ergueu o copo um pouco.

- Um artefato da Travessa do Tranco, muito importante – respondeu ainda tentando evitar responder a questão ao menino.

- Eu sei que é importante – disse Escórpio rabugento, em seguida bebendo o liquido de seu copo – quero saber o que é.

- Um bracelete – mentiu Harry dando um leve sorriso "finalmente bebeu!".

- Serio?

- Sim, Bellatriz tinha a missão de guardar o bracelete, mas ela falhou.

- E o que aconteceu com o...bracelete? – perguntou curioso.

- Depois que ela quase perdeu o objeto, Bellatriz decidiu esconder ele em Gringotes.

- Ah, e você-sabe-quem matou ela?

- Bom, não exatamente, na verdade não era para ela esconder o bracelete em Gringotes, ela morreu é claro, mas por mãos de outra pessoa, e Voldemort não conseguiu recuperar o bracelete, foi um grande erro – Harry estava quase chegando a ponto de rir com a história que estava inventando.

- E Você-sabe-quem...

- Diga o nome dele.

- Voldemort... não podia ir ao banco e pegar?

- Claro que não, Gringotes é o lugar mais seguro do mundo, nem Voldemort conseguiria invadir aquele lugar sem ser pego pelo Ministério.

- Então esse banco é realmente seguro?

- É sim – disse começando a comer – soube que a família dos Malfoy herdou tudo que Bellatriz tinha no cofre.

- Minha avó...

- Sua avó tirou tudo que tinha não é?

- Acho que sim.

- Então pense comigo Escórpio, você acha que sua avó está com o bracelete que tinha muita importância a Voldemort?

- Eu não sei...

- Se ela pegou tudo que tinha no cofre, deve estar com ela – disse ele – eu sempre quis saber o que esse bracelete tinha de tão importante... – o garoto o olhou intrigado, e bebeu mais um pouco de sua bebida.

- Professor, eu posso estar enganado, mas se minha avó Narcisa tinha o bracelete, eu acho que já o vi...

- Verdade, aonde?

- Na casa dela é claro, eu sempre gostei dele sabe, tinha uma sigla bem grande gravada nele, P.B – contou Escórpio girando seu copo com as mãos, e observando o redemoinho que ele vazia com a substancia – minha avó dizia que ele tinha pertencido a Pollux Black, meu tataravô eu acho... bom, sei que é errado, mas eu peguei esse bracelete da casa dela antes de vir para a escola, achei que os outros iriam ficar com inveja de saber que eu era parente distante daquele ex-diretor da escola, Fineus Black...

- Então você já ouviu falar de Fineus...

- Meu pai me falou sobre ele, disse que era para eu sentir orgulho de ser parentesco dele, de sangue-puro – disse o garoto voltando a beber.

- Interessante – disse Harry dando um leve sorriso discretamente – então o bracelete está aqui, na escola, com você?

- Não sei se é o que estava no cofre ta minha tia-avó, mas se for, está sim...

- Você poderia me mostrar ele?

- Não sei...

- Ora vamos, não vou roubá-lo de você – disse encarando o menino nos olhos – você também não está interessado em saber o que ele faz? Imagine só Escórpio, eu e você podemos descobrir um artefato raro, que Voldemort queria muito, podemos saber o que ele faz, você não tem essa curiosidade?

O garoto ficou calado por um minuto, pensando, olhando para seu próprio copo como se não estivesse mais dentro de seu corpo. Um elfo deu um cutucão em Harry.

- Posso lhe servir alguma coisa meu senhor?

- Não, obrigado – disse ele, o outro fez uma reverencia e já ia saindo, mas Harry agarrou seu braço minúsculo – espere um pouco...hã...qual seu nome?

- Bojo, meu senhor.

- Poderia se sentar aqui conosco, por um instante – ele puxou uma cadeira para o elfo.

- Bojo está sendo convidado a se sentar por um bruxo? – os olhos do elfo se encheram de água.

- Não comece a chorar, por favor, apenas se sente – o elfo de muito bom grato se sentou envergonhado, ainda com os olhos lacrimejando em emoção.

Escórpio tomou mais um gole da sua bebida, e secou o copo, ainda estava pensando na proposta de Harry.

- Monstro – ele murmurou para que o garoto não ouvisse – Monstro, venha cá, preciso...

Sem precisar terminar a frase, um elfo velho aparatou bem ao lado da mesa de onde eles estavam. Bojo arregalou os olhos, depois abaixou a cabeça envergonhado. Monstro estava usando uma veste verde e prata, com um grande M gravado no meio.

- Me chamou meu senhor? – perguntou se reverenciando até tocar o nariz no chão.

- Preciso que entregue uma informação pro Kingsley – disse se aproximando do ouvido de morcego do outro – diga a ele que estou a ponto de conseguir o bracelete – sussurrou – diga também que eu preciso velo o mais rápido possível, para passar algumas informações sobre o bracelete que eu descobri...pode fazer isso?

- Com toda certeza meu senhor – respondeu Mostro.

- Então vá, você está proibido de comentar isso com alguém, ou escrever em algum lugar, ou fazer qualquer outro tipo de comunicação sobre essa ordem está certo?

- Monstro vive para seguir ordens do senhor Harry Potter – disse ele fazendo uma reverencia – Monstro ainda se lembra que Harry Potter vingou a morte do grande senhor Regulo Black – e num estalo sumiu.

- Quem era aquele elfo? – perguntou Escórpio que tinha voltado a si.

- Isso não vem ao caso não é... vai me mostrar o bracelete... estamos a sua vontade de descobrir o que ele faz.

- Você é Harry Potter...Bojo não merece tanta caridade de um bruxo como você...como um igual – disse Bojo que estava apenas olhando Harry atentamente, depois pegou o copo vazio de Escórpio e começou a bater na própria cabeça.

- Eu adoraria se você não começasse a se esmurrar – disse Harry tirando o copo da mão do elfo – fique quieto ai.

- Bom, professor, eu acho que podemos dar uma olhada, mas não vou te dar o bracelete! – disse Escórpio com uma expressão preocupada, e ao mesmo tempo super curiosa em saber o que o tal objeto fazia.

- Sabe que nós dois poderemos fazer uma descoberta incrível não é? Não vou pegá-lo de você, não se preocupe, só quero vê-lo.

- Então eu vou pegar professor – disse o garoto se levantando.

- Não precisa ir, fique, Bojo pode pegar para gente – disse Harry se levantando também – não pode Bojo?

- Bojo ficaria mais do que satisfeito em receber uma ordem de um bruxo como você – disse o elfo feliz.

- Então está certo, diga pra ele onde está o bracelete Escórpio.

- Está no meu malão – disse o garoto olhando para o elfo – no dormitório dos garotos, segunda cama à esquerda, na sala da Sonserina – Harry aproveitando a desatenção do garoto, puxou outro frasco do seu bolso, e colocou a substancia que havia nele dentro da jarra de liquido verde.

- Bojo vai pegar, sim... – o elfo desapareceu como fumaça.

- Vamos, sente-se, estamos prestes a descobrir os segredos mais íntimos daquele bracelete não? Você não está curioso em saber o que ele faz? – Harry pegou a jarra de liquido verde, e serviu no copo de Escórpio.

- Bom, estou – disse ele soltando um sorriso – o que você acha que é professor?

- Tenho muitas idéias, mas melhor esperarmos para ter certeza.

Os dois ficaram se encarando. Nenhum deles falou mais nada. Alguns dos alunos à volta andavam cambaleando para o lado abraçados, deviam estar bêbados já. De relance viu Victoire e Roran no maior amasso num canto da sala. Algumas vezes via a pequena Rosa rondando de um lado pro outro com um garoto da mesma idade. Mais ao longe, dava para se ouvir as gargalhadas altas de Hagrid, junto com Marsden, Slughorn, e o outro bruxo que tinha uma cara arredondada, olhos miúdos no seu rosto gordo, e umas bochechas tão grandes feito maçãs. Por alguma razão ele lembrava de Duda quando via esse bruxo. Um outro estalo soou ao lado deles, e Bojo tinha voltado, segurando em sua mão um bracelete.

O objeto era redondo, mas não completamente. Havia uma parte que era rompida, deixando as criaturas que havia nas pontas se encarando. Duas cabeças de bodes se encaravam com os olhos fechados. Na cabeça de um deles havia uma letra P gravada, e no outro, uma letra B. Era de ouro o objetivo. O elfo estendeu o bracelete para ele, e Harry o agarrou. Sentiu uma sensação estranha em seu corpo. O objeto em sua mão parecia ter vida própria, ele podia sentir como se um pequeno coração batesse sem parar. Escórpio o observava, esperando que acontecesse algo fantástico.

- Fico muito grato Bojo – disse Harry analisando o objeto – pode ir agora.

- Bojo está as suas ordens para o que precisar meu senhor – respondeu o elfo se reverenciando, e então saiu andando para as outras mesas perguntando se os bruxos precisavam de mais alguma coisa.

- Então, professor?

- Eu preciso analisá-lo melhor para conseguir descobrir – mentiu.

- Isso vai demorar? – perguntou Escórpio pegando seu copo e começando a beber.

- Talvez... – Harry se levantou.

Na mesma hora Escórpio derrubou o copo, que se quebrou ao cair no chão, e desmaiou.

- Sinto muito ter feito isso com você. – ele enfiou o bracelete no bolso, depois tirou o garoto da cadeira e o pegou no colo, apontou a varinha para a jarra, e fez o liquido que havia lá desaparecer, em seguida saiu andando no meio de todos – com licença, o menino desmaiou, deixe-me passar...

Sob olhares de muitos curiosos, ele começou a se dirigir para a porta com o garoto no colo. Slughorn de relance os viu, se levantou, e correu até eles com uma cara preocupada.

- O que aconteceu, Potter? – perguntou assim que se aproximou bem deles.

- Ele só desmaiou – respondeu sem olhar o professor, e sem parar de andar.

- Mas como?

- Depois, saiam da frente – abriu a porta e saiu deixando Slughorn lhe observando abobado.

Começou a caminhar pelos corredores da escola, que agora estavam desertos, já era tarde. Sem deixar Escórpio cair no chão, parou, com um dos braços, meteu a mão no bolso e tirou um último frasco com um liquido transparente feito água. Abriu-o com dificuldade, depois forçou o garoto a beber.

- Espero que essa poção acabe mesmo com o vestígio das outras – disse baixinho para si mesmo.

Colocou novamente o frasco no bolso, e começou a andar de novo em direção a Ala Hospitalar. Chegando lá, abriu a porta com um pontapé, entrou com passos rápidos, e depositou o garoto em cima de uma cama. Sacou sua varinha, fez um patrono de um cervo aparecer na sua frente.

- Chame Madame Pomfrey – ordenou.

O veado deu um aceno com a cabeça em concordância, depois saiu trotando para fora do lugar. Não demorou muito para a medica aparecer desesperada na porta, correndo até eles.

- Meu deus, mas o que houve aqui? – perguntou ela chegando com os olhos fixos em Escórpio.

- Ele desmaiou – disse Harry consultando o relógio em seu pulso – faça o melhor possível, eu não posso me demorar aqui.

- Santo deus, era só que me faltava... – disse ela começando a remexer em varias coisas numas gavetas que havia do lado da cama.

Harry se virou, e saiu da Ala Hospitalar. Começou a caminhar diretamente para seu quarto que ficava no terceiro andar. Nem tinha chego na escadaria ainda, quando um estalo soou atrás dele.

- Mostro trás noticia de Kingsley – disse o elfo se referenciando.

- Está cada vez mais rápido – elogiou.

- O bruxo Kingsley pediu para meu senhor, encontrar ele em Hogsmeade, no Cabeça do javali a meia noite de hoje.

- O Kin também não perde tempo – disse verificando novamente as horas – muito bem, pode descansar Monstro.

- Monstro vive para servir o senhor Potter – disse antes de sumir como fumaça.

Harry ficou olhando o ponto onde o elfo havia desaparecido, depois colocou a mão no bolso e pegou o bracelete. Finalmente tinha ele em mãos. Ficou analisando o objeto atentamente por uns segundos, depois começou a caminhar para ir a Hogsmeade.


	15. A Ferida

Harry desceu as escadarias com passos rápidos, chegou ao saguão de entrada, passou pela grande porta de mármore, e saiu descendo mais umas escadinhas para chegar aos jardins da escola. Hogsmeade era um tanto longe para ir a pé, mas ele nem estava se preocupando com isso. Não havia lua no céu, no lugar, varias nuvens rugiam carregadas de água, o vento sobrava forte cortando seu rosto com seu ar gélido, estava muito frio e ele tinha se esquecido completamente de pegar uma blusa.

Foi saindo das propriedades da escola sozinho em direção do pequeno povoado. Chegou num arco onde se lia, Hogsmeade. Uma pequena coruja estava sentada em cima do arco, Harry atravessou o mesmo e entrou na cidade. Fazia muito tempo que ele não ia ali, a cidadezinha parecia um cartão de natal, as casas e lojas de telhado de colmo estavam cobertas por uma camada de neve fresca, havia coroas de avezinho nas portas e fieiras de luzes encantadas penduradas nas árvores.

-... não volte mais ao meu bar!.

Uma mulher havia acabado de expulsar um bruxo de vestes negras com cabelos cumpridos do lugar que se chamava: Três Vassouras.

- Boa Noite Rosmerta – cumprimentou Harry olhando a cara amarrada da mulher.

O homem que tinha acabado de ser colocado para fora o olhou por um instante, então se levantou, arrumou suas vestes com as mãos, olhou para mulher e saiu andando na escuridão.

- Ah, Harry Potter! – exclamou ela sorrindo – é um prazer revê-lo.

- É muito bom te ver também.

- O que faz por aqui, não é muito comum...

- Eu sei, estou indo encontrar uma pessoa – disse esfregando as mãos para esquentá-las.

- Se você ficar muito tempo aqui fora vai acabar pegando uma gripe.

- Você não teria nenhum casaco ai para me emprestar...é que eu sai meio as pressas...

- Sabe que estamos numa época que esfria muito não é, mas venha cá, eu acho que tenho um sim – disse ela se afastando para ele entrar.

O Três Vassouras estava cheíssima, barulhenta, quente e enfumaçada. Ele ficou ali na porta, parado, apenas observando os outros bruxos sentados em mesinhas bebendo sem parar, conversando em voz alta. Havia uma grande árvore de natal ao fundo do salão próxima a uma lareira que ele veio a desejar. Rosmerta não se demorou, em alguns minutos ela voltou carregando um imenso casaco peludo.

- Aqui querido – disse ela sorrindo lhe entregando o casado – mas você tem que prometer que virá aqui no meu bar quando puder.

- Pode deixar – respondeu ele retribuindo o sorriso e se vestindo – eu até ficaria por aqui, mas eu realmente tenho assuntos a resolver – se virou e abriu a porta – a gente se vê, e obrigado.

- Até logo querido.

Harry se encontrava de novo no frio, continuou andando pelo povoado de cabeça baixa. De vez em quando via alguns donos de loja fecharem as portas e o encarar como se ele fosse algum tipo de bruxo perdido, até que por fim entrou em uma ruazinha onde a escuridão era quase total, as luzes dos lampiões eram extremamente fracas. Ao fundo ele localizou uma luz vinda de longe. Ele desceu lentamente a rua e foi indo em direção da luz, chegando num lugar que tinha um letreiro maltratado de madeira pendurado sobre a porta, em um suporte enferrujado, com o desenho da cabeça decepada de um javali, pingando sangue na toalha branca que o envolvia. O letreiro rangia ao vento quando ele se aproximou bem. Abriu a porta e entrou.

Esse bar compreendia uma salinha mal mobiliada e muito suja, tinha um cheiro forte. As janelas curvas eram muito incrustadas de fuligem que era quase impossível ver a rua do lado de fora. O lugar era iluminado com tocos de velas postos sobre mesas de madeira tosca. O chão parecia ser de terra batida.

Ninguém que estava no lugar ligou muito para ele, estavam todos conversando e tomando cerveja sem parar, alguns estavam cantarolando de um lado, outros estavam fazendo feitiço com os copos, nenhum deles o viu entrar. Harry foi até o balcão onde um homem com um capuz na cabeça limpava um copo sujo sem parar.

- Olá Alberfort – cumprimentou ele o barman se sentando em um banco alto sobre o balcão.

- Barbas de Merlim – exclamou Alberfort Dumbledore – o que vai aqui garoto?

- Não sou mais garoto – disse rindo – estou esperando o Ministro, será que você podia me dar uma cerveja amanteigada?

- Você sempre vai ser um garoto – resmungou o barman pegando uma garrafa de cerveja e servindo num copo limpo para ele – acha que eu não leio o profeta diário, aposto que estava arranjando encrenca por ai.

- Não exatamente, estou investigando uns assuntos secretos.

- Metendo o nariz em coisas que não são da sua conta de volta não é? – disse voltando a limpar o copo.

- Na verdade são coisas realmente importantes – disse baixinho – estão acontecendo coisas muito esquisitas por ai, o Ministério não está mais em total comando do Kingsley, ele está prestes a perder o cargo dele.

- Não está em total comando do Ministro?

- Não, não, bruxos das trevas estão agindo, e estão agindo muito bem, com cautela, devo dizer que todo mundo já está correndo muito perigo – ele bebeu – aquela fuga em Azkaban, bem, não foi exatamente como o profeta diário disse, não causei fuga nenhuma, foi um bruxo, amigo do Teobot.

- Nunca acreditei muito no profeta.

- Em todo o caso, o Ministro acredita no Harry – um homem encapuzado se aproximou deles – só que a Ordem de Merlim está intervindo. – o bruxo abaixou o capuz.

- Chegou antes do previsto Kin – disse Harry sorrindo o observando.

- Você também – disse o outro se sentando ao seu lado.

- Melhor assim, quanto antes terminarmos nossa conversa melhor.

- Então aquele velhote do Glover está se intrometendo nos seus assuntos Ministro – disse Alberfort lhe entregando um copo também.

- Se ele não se intrometesse, era capaz de perder seu cargo na ordem – disse Kingsley.

- É um completo idiota – rosnou.

- Como vão as coisas no Ministério? – perguntou Harry.

- Por enquanto está tudo em ordem, nada de grave acontecendo por enquanto.

- E Gina? Rony? Hermione? Estão bem?

- Estão trabalhando muito...ah.. – Kingsley meteu a mão no bolso das vestes e tirou um papel – antes que eu me esqueça, lembra daquele assunto das cartas de Avalon que você me disse?

- Falei com o quadro de Dumbledore, ele me disse que não existe nada lá...contudo ele pareceu meio inseguro me falando isso.

- Isso é o que veremos, olhe isto – ele passou a carta para Harry – pedido para ir a escola buscar os filhos.

- Interessante.

- De acordo com a restrição da diretoria da escola, só podemos conceder autorização para ir lá, a pais de alunos, talvez não tenha nada demais, mas vale apenas dar uma checada, afinal o Edgar queria ir para lá não é?

- Alvo disse que não tem nada em Avalon? – disse Alberfort rindo – Existem muitas coisas estranhas naquela escola, lendas, mitos, eu não mexeria com os segredos daquela escola se fosse vocês.

- O que pretende fazer Kin? – perguntou Harry olhando o barman intrigado com o comentário dele.

- Vamos dizer a Rupe Emeth e sua esposa – ele apontou para os nomes na carta – que terão de ir para lá acompanhados de aurores, vou fazer o possível para mandar o seu amigo Weasley, e seu afilhado Lupin.

- Ótima idéia!

- É uma boa chance para você ir também.

- Não posso pisar no ministério, não trabalho mais lá.

- Ora vamos Harry, você arrombou Gringotes quando era jovem – disse Kingsley indignado – sei que você consegue arranjar uma maneira pra acompanhá-los.

Ele riu.

- Está certo, eu acho que consigo ir.

- Vamos planejar isso melhor – Kin apontou novamente para a carta – a autorização está prevista para trinta de novembro, esteja preparado até lá.

- Mandarei o Monstro pra lhe avisar.

- Esse é o Harry Potter que eu conheço – disse Kin pegando seu copo virando de uma vez só – tem conhaque aqui?

- Claro sim – respondeu Alberfort irritado de não darem atenção a ele, pegando uma outra garrafa e servindo pro ministro.

- Então, agora vamos ao assunto do bracelete, o que tem a me contar?

- Bom Kin, como eu tinha previsto, ele estava na escola com o Escórpio Malfoy.

- Uma ótima dedução sua.

- Obrigado – disse sorrindo – não foi muito difícil descobrir onde ele estava é claro, fiz o garoto me dar de bom grado.

- Como?

- Me beneficiei de uma mini festa do professor Slughorn para persuadir ele – contou – sabia que o menino ia estar lá, já tinha tudo preparado, pensei em usar uma poção veritaserum nele, mas seria meio obvio, eu ia ter que roubar do estoque do Slughorn essa poção.

"Fiz algo mais simples, que eu mesmo soubesse preparar, não tinha certeza que ia funcionar, mas deu certo. Preparei uma poção da _curiosidade_ e consegui fazer ele beber. Contei uma história magnífica sobre o bracelete, deixando-o intrigado em saber o que ele fazia. Deu certo, o Escórpio ficou realmente curioso em descobrir se minha história era verdadeira ou não, e me entregou o bracelete. Por precaução preparei mais duas poções, uma _enfraquesedora_, que foi o suficiente pra fazer ele desmaiar, e outra _limpa vestígios_, pra Madame Pomfrey não descobrir que eu usei as poções nele. A essas horas ela deve ter deduzido que o menino não comeu nada o dia todo, e vai deixá-lo de repouso por essa noite, e eu... tenho o bracelete aqui"

Harry tirou do bolso o estranho objeto orgulhoso de si mesmo e mostrou a Kin.

- Realmente muito bom Harry.

- Uma façanha e tanto – elogiou Alberfort.

- Mas temos o lado ruim – disse ele deixando o bracelete em cima do balcão – prometi que devolveria ele a Escórpio assim que eu o examinasse.

- Quando seria isso? – perguntou Kin.

- Acho que ele vai querer de volta amanha cedo – disse ainda tranqüilo – mas não preciso de muito tempo para examinar ele, já sei o que é.

- O que?

- É uma..._horcrux_.

- Gárgulas galopantes! – gritou Kingsley em voz alta, fazendo um bruxo que estava sentado numa mesa derrubar seu copo com o susto – mas...de quem...do Edgar? – perguntou agora baixinho.

- Da Bellatriz eu acho, afinal estava no cofre dela não é?

- Os bruxos hoje em dia não têm respeito com a própria alma – comentou Alberfort.

- Mas você tem certeza, Harry?

- Claro que tenho, tive certeza absoluta na mesma hora que peguei nas mãos – respondeu olhando o bracelete – já tive bastante experiência com Horcrux.

- Você é um bruxo e tanto, agora vejo porque Dumbledore confiava muito em você – disse Kingsley ainda abatido com a noticia.

- Não diga bobagens, sabe que eu nunca saberia sobre o bracelete se não fosse você – disse ele que sempre se recusava a receber todo o credito por uma coisa – em todo caso, eu vou destruir a Horcrux essa noite, vou tentar pelo menos.

- Como pretende fazer isso garoto, horcruxes não são objetos fáceis de se destruir – caçoou Alberfort balançando a cabeça.

- Eu sei como se destrói – retrucou Harry irritado – pretendo usar a espada de Griffindor é claro, deve estar na sala do diretor lá na escola.

- Experto como sempre hein.

- Às vezes – disse rindo da cara do barman – então Kin, agora que já colocamos nossos assuntos em dia, só peço mais uma coisa, caso eu não consiga destruir a Horcrux hoje à noite, preciso que você fale com Hermione.

- E porque você não conseguiria destruir ela, está tão fácil não?

- Claro que está fácil, mas também não tenho absoluta certeza de que vou encontrar a espada de Griffindor lá na escola.

- Está certo, mas o que quer que eu pergunte a Granger?

- Pergunte sobre outras maneiras de destruir uma Horcrux, que não seja pela espada, nem por dente de basilisco, muito menos pelo fogo maldito, por que nem sei como se faz esse.

- Fogo maldito é arte das trevas, muito complexo, mas perigoso – comentou Alberfort sério – não é todo mundo que sabe executá-lo, ouvi dizer que o bruxo tem que ter um dom para fazer.

- Por isso mesmo, caso aconteça algo errado preciso de outras maneiras, vai ser uma infelicidade é claro, terei de persuadir o Escórpio de novo – disse ele – se eu não conseguir mandarei o Monstro hoje mesmo, mas não fale para Hermione que a informação é pra mim!

- Por quê?

- Não estamos nos falando, nos desentendemos há um tempo atrás, diga que é assunto do Ministério – Harry olhou as horas, já era quase uma da manhã – eu acho que já vou indo então – esticou a mão para pegar o bracelete então aconteceu.

Como se o objeto tivesse vida própria, investiu rapidamente contra seu pulso, e se encaixou, parecia uma argola presa, sentiu algo ruim.

- Mas que mer... - balbuciou.

O que sentiu o fez gritar de dor e segurar o bracelete tentando arrancá-lo, Kin se levantou rapidamente e deu uns passos para trás, o olhando avidamente.

-Tira isso de mim! – gritou, sua visão estava ficando embaçada.

Viu Alberfort pular o balcão e correr em sua direção, dentro dele ele sentiu um frio intenso se espalhar...

-SAI! TIRA! – tentou puxar de novo.

Tinha que resistir era como se estivesse caindo, sentiu um vazio, uma leve despreocupação, como se estivesse sob a maldição Imperius.

"_Mate-os..."_ disse uma voz em sua cabeça.

Ele tentava arrancar o bracelete, que parecia estar ficando mais apertado.

"_Mate-os_".

- Harry fale com a gente! Continue com a gente! – ouviu-se a voz Kingsley tenso.

Ele desabou no chão.

"_Levante e mate-os!"._

- O que esse desgraçado está fazendo? – berrou uma voz, provavelmente de algum outro bruxo no bar.

Ele mal sentiu quando levantou, tinha que resistir pegou a varinha.

-Harry! Solte a varinha! – gritou Alberfort – tire todo mundo daqui Ministro!

"_Mate-os_!".

Harry jogou a varinha longe, o bracelete pareceu queimar, berrou novamente.

-Tire isso! – berrou, viu Alberfort puxar o bracelete com força, mas sem resultado.

- Harry! - berrou a voz de Kin.

- Fique calmo Harry! Kin tire-os daqui! – repetiu Alberfort.

"_Mate-o_!"

- NÃO!

Alberfort nem sentiu quando foi empurrado, Harry pensou em se desculpar, mas se viu cambalear até a varinha, fechou os punhos antes de chegar até ela.

"_Pegue-a e mate-os_!"

Voltou a puxar o bracelete com mais força, seu pulso começou a sangrar.

- _Accio varinha_! – disse Kingsley.

- SAIA!SAIA! – berrava ele. Caiu de joelhos no chão de novo.

"_levante-se!_ "

- Não!

Então só havia olhares de bruxos assustados em volta dele, Harry se levantou muito devagar, se virou para Kingsley, estendeu a mão na direção dele:

- _Accio_! – disse como se mão fosse uma varinha própria.

A varinha voltou a sua mão, viu o espanto na cara dos outros antes de Alberfort gritar.

- Estupore ele! Kingsley!

"_Mate-os_!".

Mas Harry estava tremendo da cabeça aos pés tentando resistir, Kin pareceu indeciso em estuporá-lo.

- Petrifficus...

- _Estupefaça_! – bradou Harry automaticamente sem mira nenhuma.

Kin se desviou por uns centímetros.

"_MATE-OS_!".

Harry não queria, tremia convulsivamente, tentando em vão apontar para tudo menos para eles...

"_MATE-OS_"

- Ric...— tremeu – me parem, por favor! – gritou.

- _Estupefaça_! – atacou Alberfort.

-_Protego!_

"_Mate todos eles_"

-Harry! Pare! – gritou Kingsley – resista!

-ME ACERTA! – berrou ao apontar a varinha para eles.

Um bruxo ao longe bem que tentou, mas de modo violento foi estuporado por Harry, que ainda desviou dos feitiços de Kingsley e Alberfort, ambos muito preocupados.

- HARRY SE CONCENTRE!- gritou Alberfort.

Como se não estivesse fazendo isso. Tentava em vão ficar quieto, mas era como se seu corpo tivesse vontade própria...

"_AGORA MATE-OS_!"

-_AVADA_...NÃO! – voltou a jogar a varinha.

-_Accio_ – convocou Kingsley.

Harry agarrou o próprio pulso com raiva, caiu de joelhos apertando-o com força, cada parte dele tentando resistir àquela angústia horrível, se sentiu aquecer novamente, resistir ao controle, se agarrou num fio de esperança e sentiu que voltava...

-SAIA! – berrou alto com fúria.

A bracelete se avermelhou e incendiou-se, ele ouviu os gritos, apesar da dor escruciante daquilo pegando fogo em seu pulso, sentiu a pressão sobre sua cabeça parar. Afastou o pulso do corpo vendo o bracelete pegar fogo, sentiu alguém segurar o seu braço e amparar sua queda, caiu rilhando os dentes de dor. Viu o resto do bracelete cair de seu pulso ferido queimado e se consumir até virar cinzas, em seguida, desmaiou.

Sentiu uma leve dor angustiante em seu pulso direito, abriu os olhos e viu que estava na Ala Hospitalar. Ele estava deitado em uma das camas, coberto por um rio de cobertores, muito bem aquecido. Era dia já, os raios gélidos do sol entravam timidamente pelas janelas do lugar. Ao longe ele pode ouvir vozes conversando do lado de fora.

-... acidente é claro, um tipo de objeto das trevas. – disse a voz de Kingsley.

- Jinki! Tenho quase certeza que é, artefato raro, só um bruxo realmente habilidoso pra fazer um. – disse uma outra voz, essa era de Marsden, que estava na mini-festa de Slughorn.

- Pertencia a Bellatriz Lestrange, provavelmente foi algum tipo de objeto do Lord das Trevas, Harry disse que era uma horcrux.

- Muito bem bolado, fazer uma horcrux e transformá-la em uma Jinki, é realmente uma das formas mais seguras de se proteger a horcrux.

A porta se abriu, e ele pode ver Madame Pomfrey entrando carregando uns cinco ou seis frascos com poções dentro. Os dois bruxos que conversavam no lado de fora da porta viraram seus olhares para ele, e no mesmo tempo que viram que ele estava acordado, entraram em passos rápidos em direção da sua cama.

- Ah não, deixe o Potter descansar, depois vocês falam com ele! – disse Madame Pomfrey brava.

- Só vamos precisar de uns minutinhos, não vamos deixar o Harry no vácuo aqui – disse Kingsley.

- Dois minutos! – disse ela mostrando nos dedos – e nada mais.

- Essa Papoula não muda nunca – comentou Marsden a observando e rindo um pouco.

- Vejo que vocês estão bem – disse ele se sentando na cama.

- Melhor que você é claro – disse Marsden – Kin me contou o que aconteceu, devo dizer que isso foi realmente perigoso.

- Que diabos tinha naquele bracelete?

- Deduzi que era algum tipo de artes das trevas antiga, do oriente para ser mais exato, para controlar seu corpo, como uma magia Imperius entende? É chamado de _Jinki_, magia de controle feita por objetos. Existem vários tipos de Jinkis é claro, mas essa pelo que descreveram, era a do controle do corpo. É algo realmente fascinante se quer saber, uma Horcrux que ao mesmo tempo é uma Jinki, uma pessoa qualquer teria se rendido ao seus encantos – Marsden deu um suspiro – vamos falar delas depois que você estiver melhor recuperado, mas devo dizer que era uma Horcrux bem segura.

- Era? – perguntou ele confuso se lembrando da cena – consegui convocar minha varinha com mãos, sem utilizar outra varinha, isso é normal?

- Não muito, é extremamente raros bruxos que fazem isso, o que você fez se chama Akasha, que significa que você não é dependente total de uma varinha. – explicou Marsden com a mão no queixo – realmente fascinante, mas perigoso é claro – ele andou um pouco pela sala – agora mais que nunca você precisa conhecer Morgan Wilson, Potter, ela tem esse dom também, Akasha, pode ensinar pra você, como dominá-lo.

- Devo?

- É o melhor a fazer, antes que você comece a perder o controle e... – Marsden parou de falar e arregalou os olhos olhando para ele.

Nem precisou perguntar porque ele fez isso. Harry tinha se esquecido completamente dessa dor. Uma pontada aguda como se tivessem cortando sua cabeça veio de uma hora para outra numa região que não doía há dezenove anos, na cicatriz, sentiu escorrer acima de seu olho e pingar de seu queixo uma gota de sangue. A cicatriz tinha reaberto, se sentiu muito fraco.

- Droga...isso é mau sinal – disse ele pegando a própria camisa e erguendo-a até a cicatriz pressionando o sangue– por que esta doendo? Achei que essa dor era só pelo fato de Voldemort ter uma horcrux em meu corpo naquela época...mas agora...

- Não se preocupe Potter, isso deve ser efeito da Jinki – tranqüilizou Marsden o observando – você se esforçou muito, deve ter acontecido algum tipo de rompimento ai – apontou para cicatriz – bom – ele olhou as horas – estou prevendo que tempos difíceis estão por vir, acho que temos que tomar providencias o mais rápido possível, começando a tirar Glover da Ordem, vou fazer o que puder para marcar sua audiência, bruxos das trevas estão realmente a solta, não podemos nos demorar.

Marsden lançou um sorriso a Harry, deu um aceno pra Kin, depois saiu andando para fora da Ala Hospitalar.

- Acho que ele já lhe contou tudo que devia – disse o Ministro se levantando – apesar de tudo, você destruiu o bracelete.

- Tacando fogo nele com as mãos, que irônico.

- Não foi isso, Marsden disse que é possível destruir horcrux com magia Akasha, levamos muita sorte.

- Um problema a menos então, meu objetivo agora é me recuperar para ir pra Avalon com vocês, estou confiante sabe.

- Também estou – disse Kin.

- Kin...lembra que eu disse que Edgar falou algo sobre trazer Lord Voldemort de volta a vida?

- Não exist...

- Dumbledore não acredita cem por cento nesse, não existe – interrompeu – se realmente há uma maneira de trazer ele de volta, temos que impedir o Edgar de fazer isso.

- Claro, vamos impedir...

- Tudo bem, chega! Para fora daqui Ministro, o Potter precisa de descanso. – Madame Pomfrey havia reaparecido na porta andando as presas.

- Está certo, estou indo – disse Kingsley saindo lentamente – lhe mando noticias.

- Mandarei também.

Kingsley saiu. Harry baixou a camiseta cheia de sangue, olhou indignado para ela. "É melhor não voltar a me incomodar cicatriz". Despiu a camisa ali mesmo, jogou-a no chão, e voltou a se afundar na cama quente. Estava realmente cansado.

- Vamos, deixe-me dar uma olhada nesse pulso – disse a mulher se aproximando dele, puxando seu braço, e examinando a queimadura que lá tinha – queimaduras de artes das trevas são realmente difíceis de curar.

- Faça o possível, por favor.

- Farei sim – disse ela agora examinando seu rosto – e temos que dar uma olhada melhor nessa cicatriz, está aberta!

- Isso é realmente ruim – disse com os olhos fechados.

- Você está exausto Potter, fez muito esforço, beba isso, vai se sentir melhor.

Nem precisou esperar ela mandar duas vezes. Apenas abriu a boca quando ela despejou um liquido pegajoso em sua boca, e no segundo seguinte ele adormeceu.


End file.
